


Better Luck Next Time || HxH x Reader Fic

by LocalOcultist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Dimension Travel, Egoistical reader, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Goth Reader, Healthy Relationships, Hisoka is fucking foul but he's HOT, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Loss, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Reader basically adopts everybody, Reader is a SIMP for Kurapika, Reader is a SIMP for Leorio, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Insert Original Character - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Thirsty reader, Touch-Starved, Training, conjurer reader, emo reader, narcissistic reader, nen user reader, reader wakes up in the anime world, vain reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalOcultist/pseuds/LocalOcultist
Summary: "I can't handle rejection. Hell, I can't even stand my reflection sometimes," (Y/n) softly admitted. -----'s eyes widened. "(Y/n)-" "But I'm glad I have you guys to remind me that I'm worth more than what I think I am. So...Thank you."~~(Y/n) didn't expect to suddenly wake up in a swamp. Even more unexpected- GON!? As she struggles with harnessing her full power in this new world, follow this thirsty emo girl from 2020 as she makes her way through the hardships of becoming a hunter! And of course, trying to obtain the affections of her favorite characters, hehe!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Original Character(s), Gon Freecs & Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kurapika/Reader, Leorio Paladiknight/Original Character(s), Leorio Paladiknight/Reader, Wing/Original Character(s), Wing/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 169





	1. A Whale On Whale Island: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: HEHE GUESS WHO JUST GOT INTO HXH BUT GOT TOO EXCITED AND IMMEDAITELY WANTED TO WRITE A FIC WITHOUT FINISHING IT FIRST? ME. It was me. Anyways! As the desc. says, this is a SELF-INSERT/READER-INSERT FIC. Nyways! Here's a link to the full ver of the drawing <3 hehe: Here!
> 
> Warning: Swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release! 

****

**Beginning...**

_It was just an ordinary Friday night. Online school had ended, and I was ready to resume watching the anime I got so attached to. Hunter x Hunter is an amazingly entertaining anime, though most who watch it already know that. I hadn't bothered changing, too lazy to get out of my clothes. I was starting episode one of season two, hoping to binge it tonight- until I started feeling drowsy. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep, the sounds of the opening of Hunter x Hunter season two pouring into my eardrums through a small pair of ear buds._

I felt myself wake up, feeling an uncomfortable ache in my joints as if I was laying on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes, only to hiss as the blinding sunlight slammed against my misty vision. "Where the hell am I? Am I...outside?" I muttered under my breath before I rubbed my eyes and blinked them open, only to be greeted by the sight of various trees and a large lake connecting to the ocean, a harbor not too far from where I was. "What the fuck?" I questioned to myself, disbelieving of what was right in front of me. "Now how the fuck did I get here?" I got up, dusting my ass off of moist soil. I looked around before spotting- _GON!?_ I gaped, my eyes bulging comically as I stared in complete shock at the sight of said green-haired boy himself perched upon a large tree right above the water. His head was covered in leaves, his fishing rod gripped tightly in his hands as he stared down at the end of the line in concentration and determination. 

" _No fucking way..._ " I whispered, frozen at what I was witnessing. Although I felt paralyzed, for some reason my body began moving towards him, wanting in get in on the action. ' _Holy shit what do I even say!? Stop moving bitch!_ ' I mentally cried, feeling anxiety well up in my chest as I walked closer to the boy. Thankfully, my feet stopped a few ways from the lake, and I stood in silence as I watched Gon fish. "Uh- h-hi!" I greeted out of nowhere, nearly startling the boy out of the tree. ' _DUMBASS! YOU COULD'VE FUCKED HIS GROOVE UP!_ ' I scolded myself in my head. He snapped his heard towards me in slight panic before relaxing and puffing his cheeks in frustration. "You scared me! I almost lost my grip on my fishing rod y'know!" he huffed before turning back to his task at hand. "Oh- um, sorry! But I was just- uh, wondering what you were doing?" I called out to him, coming up with excuses on the spot even though my brain was failing to function properly, still in shock at what was happening- if this was even real. "I'm fishing for the Master of the Swamp! My aunt said she'd let me go to the Hunter Exams if I caught it!" he exclaimed, a smile spreading on his face. I tilted my head and hesitantly asked, "Do you mind if I went up there with you and watch?" He eagerly nodded, "Sure! As long as you don't scare me again!" I nervously chuckled but smiled as I went up to the large tree.

I stared up at where Gon was with a blank face. ' _I HAVE NEVER CLIMBED A FUCKIN' TREE IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE. HOW DO I FUCKIN' DO THIS!?_ ' I mentally screamed. "Okay, um," I sighed to myself before grabbing the side of the tree. And somehow, it was as if my body just knew what to do. I quickly climbed the tree, leaving me gaping at my hands in shock as I effortlessly moved like I knew how to climb trees my whole life. ' _UM WHAT THE FUCK??_ ' I questioned to myself, literally in disbelief at my sudden athletic ability. Deciding to act like this was completely normal in order not to make Gon suspicious of me, I plopped down behind him, watching the water. "So- um, my name's (Y/n). What about you?" I said quietly. "It's Gon! Nice to meet you (Y/n)!" he smiled at me, turning to head to look at me for a moment. "I've never seen you around the island before! You new here?" He asked me. "I kinda just woke up here. I don't know how I got here, actually." I admitted, figuring it wouldn't hurt to tell the truth. "Eh?! You just woke up here and you don't remember anything?" Gon said in surprise. I nodded, "Yeah, I don't know man...Um, how old are you?" I asked casually despite already knowing. It's better to form natural relationships than be all weird and shit, saying stuff like: " _Oh I know a LOT about you! Hehe, I'm from another world!_ " ...Aha, yeah, we're not gonna do that. 

"I'm twelve!" he responded enthusiastically. I smiled at his positive demeanor before replying, "I'm 17!" "Wah! You're pretty older than me! Cool!" Gon exclaimed. I chuckled and waved my hand dismissively, "Yeah, I guess, lol. So, how come you wanna be a hunter so badly?" I asked him. "My dad's a hunter, and I wanna become one to see what's the big deal!" He replied happily. I grimaced at his response before thinking, ' _Swear, IMA BEAT GING'S FUCKIN' ASS, IT'S ON **SIGHT**. MOFUCKA' BETTA PREPARE HIS FUCKIN' ASSHOLE CAUSE' I'M GNNA TEAR IT UP BITCH!_' "I see! I'm gonna be a hunter too!" I claimed out of nowhere. ' _Fuck it, I might actually die but I at least want to be friends with the main boys!_ ' I internally nodded to myself in determination. "Really!? That's great! We can go together as soon as I catch the Master of the Swamp!" I excitedly nodded, "Yeah! That'd be so cool!" "So how come you want to be a hun-" Gon asked before yelping as, thankfully, his fishing rod finally caught ahold on something.

We leaned in waiting to see what would happen before he jumped up, his leaf hat flying away as he pulled fiercely on the rod. "YEAH!" he yelled excitedly, pulling with all his strength. "AW YES! HERE HE COMES!" He yelled. I jumped up as well and ran over to another sturdy-looking branch, not wanting to get in his way as he began jumping around, the line of his fishing rod wrapping tightly around the tree as he pulled against the tree, trying to have a stronger pull on his catch. "Be careful!" I called out worriedly, even if I knew he would be fine. He yelled before swinging his body around the tree, the line wrapping around the thick trunk as he swung. I watched in awe as he flew in the air before screaming as the giant-ass MONSTER of a fish emerged from the water. "GON!" I yelled in concern as he stood atop of the fish's head. He rode it mid-air, laughing all the while. A small smile formed on my lips at his excitement.

"Look at the size of it! That's the Master of the Swamp!?" "Wow, it's been 20 years!" "Yeah, it was Gon's dad who caught him last time, right?" "Like father, like son!" The townsfolk chattered as they surrounded the beached fish. I stood next to a proud Gon who stared down at the fish. "Damn, that's a big-ass fish.." I snorted to myself, Gon laughing as he overheard me. "Gon actually did it. He actually caught the Master! Mito! Over here!" one of the fishermen cried out, making Gon and I look over to see his aunt, Mito stand by with an almost disappointed look on her face. Although, maybe it wasn't disappointed, rather worried for her nephew. I couldn't blame her, especially knowing that now that he's caught the fish, she had to let him go to the Hunter Exams. 

I followed Gon quietly as he ran up to his aunt, his arms spread out as he exclaimed, "Aunt Mito, look! I caught him just like I said I would! That means I can finally take the Hunter Exam! Right?" I watched on with a twinge of concern as she silently nodded, pursing her lips and sighing under her breath. "I'll do my best!" Gon nodded with a grin. "I'm gonna be a hunter, just you wait and see!" He said joyfully. He turned to me, "This is my new friend, (Y/n)! She's gonna take the Hunter Exams too, so I won't be alone!" Mito looked over to me and I shyly waved. She gave me a small polite smile, although her eyes shone heavily with suspicion and said, "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you visiting the island?...And are there other females with you?" I blinked at her in confusion, wondering what the fuck she was talking about before shaking my head. "No, I'm by myself. I kinda just- um, woke up under a tree here? I don't remember how I got here, but I just woke up. And then I met Gon." "You don't remember how you got here? That's worrying," Mito said, suddenly concerned for my situation. "Yeah- I don't know. But I'm just gonna take the Hunter Exams with Gon and I'll see what happens then," I said, smiling crookedly at her. She was about to respond when Gon beamed at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me off. "We're gonna go get ready now seeya!" Gon threw over his shoulder as we ran into the town. "Gon!" Mito called after him, although to no avail as he ran off with me. 

"Gon, uh, where are we going?" I questioned as we ran past various shops. "My house! We'll see my great-grandma, and then you can help me pack!" He grinned as I smiled back. "Alright, bet!" I laughed, uncaring of anything else as we ran off. As we finally arrived at his home, I trailed after him nervously as he went into the kitchen. "Grandma! I brought a friend!" Gon called out with a smile. I peeked in to see his great-grandmother at the stove preparing food. She looked over curiously before I smiled and waved at her politely. "Hi," I said shyly. She offered me a warm smile and said, "Welcome! I'm glad Gon has another friend. What's your name, dear?" I chuckled and responded, "(Y/n). It's nice to meet you!" "She woke up here under a tree while I was fishing and she doesn't remember anything! Oh yeah! And speaking of fishing, I CAUGHT THE MASTER OF THE SWAMP!" Gon cheered. I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Did you now? Wonderful! Just like your father," his grandmother smiled before looking over at me. "Is this true? You don't remember how you got here?" I nodded before proceeding to tell her what happened today.

"I see. So then you must have no where to stay for the night," she hummed. I flushed in embarrassment and nodded, sighing, "Yeah, um...I don't know, I'll sleep on the grass or something and then head to the dock in the morning to leave with Gon." "No way! Stay here for the night! We can go together tomorrow!" Gon interrupted. I blinked at him before looking over to his grandmother, who smiled and nodded. "Please do. It's been a while since we've had a guest over anyways," she insisted. "Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" I exclaimed gratefully. She smiled before Gon tugged on my hand, making me look down at him. "Let's go get my stuff! Oh! And grandma, you have those stuff from when you were younger, right?" Gon asked, making me gape at him as I realized what he was asking for. "Oh yes! Feel free to take them dear," she told me. I shook my head with a bewildered expression on my face, protesting, "I can't just take your stuff-!" "Nonsense, I won't be needing them anymore and you're off on a long journey. You'll need a bag and extra clothing," she brushed me off, waving at us. "But-" "There you have it!" Gon laughed before taking my hand and running off into his house, going upstairs where he led me to a closet in the hallway.

Opening it, he dug around inside before coming out and handing me a [cute plaid backpack.](https://di2ponv0v5otw.cloudfront.net/posts/2018/09/03/5b8d9742df03079fc7aa3d11/m_5b8d97556a0bb770e51bdfc0.jpg) I looked down at it and stared with wide eyes, stroking the fabrics of the back and looking inside. "It's so...cute," I said, holding the empty backpack to my chest. Gon smiled, "I'm glad you like it! Why don't you look inside and see if there's any clothes you wanna take with you? I hope they fit!" I smiled at him before going inside of the old closet, the smell of old books and vintage clothing filling my nostrils. It was pleasant, and reminded me of my own deceased grandmother back in my world. Sighing as I reminisced the past, I looked through the clothes. I picked out a [long, pleated dark emerald skirt with lace at the ends](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/H0e6997bb69784173b611ee6b433258b1I/Pleated-skirt-women-s-new-high-waist-lace-skirt-half-bottom-skirt-medium-length-slim-fit.jpg), a [cute white blouse](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M01/D3/CB/rBVaSVvn6nqAbF3CAADCdTeOpTk289.jpg), and some white socks with lace at the ends. "Yes! Super cute and vintage! Ugh, Gon your great-grandma had a great taste in clothes," I squealed, folding them and placing them into the bag. Gon beamed, "I'm really glad you found something! I think they're pretty too, they'd look good on you!" I laughed and patted his head fondly, "Damn, you're gonna be such a heart-breaker when you're older! Lol." He tilted his head at me and laughed with me before we went into his room. I plopped on the carpeted floor and watched as he went over to his drawers and took out neatly folded pairs of clothing, laying them out on the floor as he went over and grabbed a yellow backpack.

"So what time does the ship come tomorrow?" I asked him as he began packing. "Uh, like- early in the morning, I think!" he responded before the door opened and Mito stepping in, pausing when she saw me. "Gon, (Y/n)," she said hesitantly. "Are you both sure- _absolutely_ sure that you want to do this? Partake in the Hunter Exams?" We nodded as Gon replied, "Yeah." She pursed her lips and sighed, "When you were a baby, your father abandoned you to be a Hunter." "Are you serious?" I gasped. ' _I know this already, but still- it's really fucked up of his dad to be such a fucking DICK!_ ' She nodded, slight anger in her eyes. "I never forgave him for that. I took Gon under my custody, and...Well, I despised what his father did. Or rather, what he failed to do." I looked at her in sympathy. "I see. I don't blame you." Mito turned to Gon, "You know that, don't you Gon? He chose being a Hunter over his own son!" "...I do," he responded as he began to clean his fishing rod. "And isn't it amazing?" He said, shocking us. "Huh?" Mito said in confusion at her nephew's words. Gon smiled and turned over to look at her. "It must be an amazing job if it was worth leaving his kid! Don'tcha think?" I gaped at him and felt anger fester within me. ' _LIKE I FUCKING SAID, **IT'S ON FUCKING SIGHT!** IMAGINE- A PARENT LEAVING BEHIND HIS KID BEHIND FOR HIS FUCKING JOB AND HIS KID GLORIFYING IT!? IF THAT'S NOT THE MOST SADDEST THING I'VE FUCKIN' HEARD..._' Mito gaped at him as well before snapping, "Being a Hunter is a dangerous job! you could die at any time for any number of ridiculous reasons!" ' _Shew, I mean...she's got a point. But Imma say, fuck it._ ' "Don't you understand?" Mito pleaded. Gon sighed, "No, I don't. But I wanna understand!" He got up and clenched his fists. "I wanna find out why it was so important to my dad! That's why I've gotta do it!" Mito gazed at him sadly before smiling. "Just as I thought. You're just like Ging." 

She turned to me and asked, "And what about you (Y/n)? Surely you can't actually be doing this on the spot?" I blinked at her and nervously chuckled, "Well...I guess I'm becoming a Hunter because...I wanna meet many people, I wanna get strong and stand by someone's side! Maybe it's not a good reason, but I have a will, so I think...I think I'll be fine. Plus, despite forgetting what happened, my body seems really used to moving and being athletic. Maybe I also grew up on an island, heh." She smiled and me and sighed. "Well, I can't stop either of you. But, (Y/n)?" I hummed in curiosity. "Please look out for Gon. I know I'm asking a lot of you but knowing that you're going with him, I-" "Don't worry about it. I'll be there for him no matter what," I reassured her. She sighed in relief and gazed fondly at me. "Take care of yourself too. It's dangerous out there." "Of course," I smiled.

**...To be continued...**


	2. Da Big Horny Rocks Da Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HEHE WE SIMPIN' OVA LEORIOSUPAHUNTA AND KURAPIKAISDROWNINGINANINDESCRIBABLEEMPTINESS FOR TODAY'S CHAPTER (and mostly likely every single chapter)! WOOOO!!! Anyways, enjoy! Hope this shit makes u guys laugh bcuz I was CACKLING in my seat omfggg. Also! Note that EVERY SINGLE THOUGHT IN 'Thought' ARE ALL MC'S THOUGHTS UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE! Hehe, bcuz MC thinks a LOT of crackhead shit. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, sexual jokes, minor panic attack
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!

**Continued...**

_She smiled and me and sighed. "Well, I can't stop either of you. But, (Y/n)?" I hummed in curiosity. "Please look out for Gon. I know I'm asking a lot of you but knowing that you're going with him, I-" "Don't worry about it. I'll be there for him no matter what," I reassured her. She sighed in relief and gazed fondly at me. "Take care of yourself too. It's dangerous out there." "Of course," I smiled._

* * *

After a night of getting to know everyone more and them knowing more about me (although I didn't dare reveal _too_ much about myself, scared I'd reveal something suspicious and out of line with my story of amnesia), it was finally time. The morning had arrived, and after a warm breakfast it was time for us to go. Wearing the same clothes from yesterday, Mito was kind enough to give me a perfume bottle that smelled of jasmine flowers. With our things packed and ready, Gon and I walked side-by-side out of the house. We stopped and turend around, Gon gripping his backpack straps with a determined smile as he told Mito, "I promise you. I'll pass the exam. We both will! Right, (y/n)?" He smiled at me. I grinned back and nodded at Mito. "The next time you'll see us, we'll be Hunters for sure!" She smiled softly at us. "Instead, promise you'll both come home safe. Think you can do that for me?" She held up her pinkies and in return we hooked our own pinkies around hers. "Yup! We sure can!" Gon beamed. While I let go of her pinkie, Mito and Gon proceeded to chime in sync, "Pinkie swear, if so I lie stick a thousand needles iiiiiiiin my eye!" They both paused before saying, "And seal it with a..." They pressed their thumbs together. "Kiiisss!" While Mito ended Gon drew out the word longer. I watched with a soft smile, growing emotional l as Mito teared up. Gon finished and let out a giggle before looking up at Mito, his face changing from a happy smile to a confused frown before Mito pulled him into a tight embrace. A tear trailed down her face as she hugged him tighter. "Gon," she muttered. Gon hugged her back, just as tightly. "Aunt Mito, thank you."

They stayed like that for a while before they let go. I beamed at Gon and Mito as he ran up to me, grabbing my hand and nodding. "Let's go." I smiled and we began running down the dirt road, waving goodbye at Mito and his great-grandmother all the while. After a while of sprinting through town, we reached the harbor. With each step growing nearer to my ultimate dreams, I felt my heart slam against my chest, excitement and hope for the future to come bubbling in my heart. ' _Here we go! HERE WE FUCKING GOOOOOOO!!!_ ' I internally squealed as we rushed up the wooden plank and onto the ship. Gon went to the side of the ship, waving and looking down at the townsfolk as they bid him goodbye with words of encouragement. ' _PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE OH MY GOD IF I SAW THEM I'D DIE-_ ' I scanned around the ship, praying and hoping to GOD I could spot Leorio or Kurapika on board. To my disappointment, there were no signs of brightly colored yellow hair or black spikey ones. Sigh. I stuck by Gon as we got further and further away from the island, watching the distance grow as Gon waved his arms high above him. "THANKS EVERYBODY! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST HUNTER IN THE WORLD! AND AS SOON AS I MAKE THAT HAPPEN, I'LL BE BACK! I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN!" He yelled into the distance, cupping his hands over his mouth.

I watched him in amusement before a gruff voice chuckled behind us. "The best Hunter in the world, huh?" We turned around to see a bunch of grizzly-looking guys holding weapons in their hands staring us down. "Kid thinks this'll be easy," one of them said. "Every single year, millions of the world's most skilled applicants apply for the Hunter Exam. But only a handful make the cut," another added. However, I didn't hear a single thing they said. I was too busy focused on... _Him._ ' _NO. FUCKING WAY._ ' I mentally screamed. There, sitting next to some nobody was _Leorio_ in all his fucking _glory_ , reading a magazine with the cover of an attractive blonde broad posing. I gazed at him adoringly for another few seconds before I spotted an indifferent Kurapika gazing out into the sea as he stood by the side of the ship. ' _WHEN DID HE GET THERE!??! BITCHHH DAMNNN, SOOOOOMEONE HOLD ME FUCKIN **BACK** BEFORE I **PEG** ALLA YA'LL BITCHES, HEHE,_' I internally cackled, trying to restrain myself from screaming out loud. "Be careful about saying stuff you can't back up, kid," the guy finished before he noticed me. "And you! What's a small cute girl like you doing here? You're gonna get pummeled. Maybe ask the captain if you can get dropped off at the next island we pass," his friend chuckled. I gaped at him as I spotted Leorio glance over at the mention of a 'cute girl', making me hold in a squeal at being noticed by him. "I think we'll have to see if I get fuckin' destroyed. But anyways, hope you last too, buddy," I replied. Their eyes widened. "Hey, you shouldn't cuss. It's unladylike, hasn't your mommy ever taught you any manners?" he said. I snorted and held a gloved hand to my lips. "Bruh, I don't give a fuck. I mean, she did, but that doesn't mean I have to use them bro," I replied, waving a pointed finger aimed at them to exaggerate. Twitter and instagram made me act UP! 

"What a rude girl," they muttered. "And that's why yo mama dead," I said under my breath, following Gon as he walked around the ship. ' _PLEASE tell me Leorio is still looking at me ohmylord, PLEAASSEE!_ ' I refrained from glancing over at him, but I couldn't help but sneak a few quick peeks at him and Kurapika. At some point I did make eye contact with Leorio, but I flinched and snapped my eyes back to Gon before I saw him react. ' _UMMM ARE WE ABT TO KISS RN OR?? CUZ' I'M FUCKIN' READY BRO, I KNOWWW YOU WANNA FUCK MEEE,_ ' I mentally hyped myself, my face feeling heated. "What are you doing, Katzo?" a crewmake said mockingly as he stood over a fallen guy cradling a crate of apples. "With the way things are going for you, you're never gonna make it as a sailor!" another crewmate scoffed before they began laughing. Gon and I watched on as Katzo got up, holding the crate before one of the assholes kicked his ass. Literally. Katzo recieved a foot to his ass and fell over, dropping the crate once again. Gon and I looked at each other before nodding as we knew what we had to do. We made our way down the steps of the ship to the main deck, where the two crewmates were laughing tauntingly at Katzo. "What's wrong? Why are you bent over like that?" one mocked. "AYO! SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN! Y'all are being some real DICKHEADS right now..." I called out, huffing. They snapped their gaze to me angrily, about to yell back at me before a door inside the ship opened. "Hey slackers! Get back to work!" Out stepped the captain, a bottle of alcohol in his hand and the other in his pocket as he ordered the two crewmates. "Aye, aye, sir!" They flinched before scrambled off, pretending that nothing had happened. 

I refrained from showing a cat-like smirk on my face but I couldn't help turning away from everyone and letting a sly grin curl onto my lips. ' _THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT BITCHHH, YA'LL CAN'T HANDLE THIS MF SMOKE!_ ' "You!" The captain said, approaching Katzo who hurriedly reached for the fallen apples on the deck. "Got wax in your ears? Get moving!" Katzo flinched and nodded, "A-aye, aye, sir- right away!" He picked up the crate and began walking away before Gon shouted, "Wait!" I smiled at them as Gon tossed an apple into the crate. "Thanks a lot!" Katzo smiled thankfully at us before going on his way, the two of us waving after him. We were interrupted by the noisy-ass seagulls above us squawking like no tomorrow as they circled around the ship. "There's a storm coming," Gon said. "Huh?" The captain replied, his eyes widening as he lowered the bottle. He turned to Gon, "And how exactly do you know that?" he asked. Gon pointed up at the birds, "Seas cranes. That's what all of them are saying." ' _Okay so Gon speaking fucking bird, that's cool._ ' "What?" The captain said. "Also," Gon continued before sniffing the air and grunting. He suddenly launched off onto the net leading to the crow's nest, effortlessly climbing inside. I gaped up at him, "Yo how did he even do that? What the hell..." I muttered with wide eyes. A moment passed before Gon peeked over the side of the crow's nest, calling out, "There's a really big one heading right for us!" The captain made a noise of shock as he stared up at Gon. "It's true! I can tell by the way it smells!" ' _Okay, and now he's fuckin' TANJIRO KAMADO, great._ ' 

Later that day, the clouds darkened and the sky became a stormy grey, signaling that Gon's words had indeed been true. Luckily, the storm hadn't begun yet, but we eventually were called into the cabin within the ship to hang out and wait out the storm. I trailed right behind Gon, clutching his hand as we were shoved with a bunch of big, smelly men. I couldn't even see Leorio or Kurapika! WHAT A BUMMER! Thankfully, as we trailed into the spacious room we got our breathing space. I tugged on Gon's hand and ran over to a random corner. "Let's just hang right here, yeah?" He nodded, "Okay then!"

Everyone settled in, and I watched with wide, excited eyes as Kurapika claimed the hammock beside us, laying back and reading a book quietly to himself. I practically started foaming at the mouth as Leorio walked right on the other side, reclining on the corner next to us. ' _HOLD ME BACK- HOLD ME FUCKING BACKKKK BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO GO FUCKIN' **FERAL** IF THESE BOYS WANNA EXIST LIKE THEY'RE NOT LIVING IN MY MIND 24/7 RENT-FUCKIN'-FREE,_' I thought excitedly, my fists clenched tightly as I began to shake from excitement. My breathing became heavier and a blush grew on my heated face, although I did manage to quiet down a bit in order not to alarm Gon.

"Hey, (y/n)," Gon whispered, making me turn my attention towards him. "Yeah?" I whispered back, blinking down at him as I tried forcing down my blush. "You keep staring at those guys. Do you know them?" He asked quietly. I froze and gave him a bashful smile. "Uh- No, but I think they're really cute and I...kinda wanna be their friend, y'know?" I whispered, a bit embarrassed at being caught by Gon. His mouth opened in an 'oh' shape as he nodded and grinned. "You should go talk to them! They might be nice. But the black-haired guy seems kinda old for you," he whispered back, encouraging me. I held a hand to my cheek and blushed, "Mayyyyybe..." I giggled quietly. "You really should!" He insisted, pushing my shoulder gently. "Okay. Okay! I'll do it!" I nodded, making him smile for me. "Go!" He urged. I nodded and made a move to get up! ....Before freezing and plopping back down next to Gon. "What happened?!" He whispered in confusion. A tight smile was on my lips, my eyes staring down at the floor in a thousand-yard stare. "...I'm too anxious. I'm gonna cry. Dude, I-I can't do this, never mind!" I said frantically under my breath. My stomach clenched up, my hands were shaking and my breathing became shorter. My head was starting to pound and my body trembled as I felt my anxiety overwhelm me. "I-I can't do this dude, I'm too scared," I said quietly, panicking and making Gon grab my hands in concern. "It's okay, you don't have to! Calm down, breathe with me, yeah?" I shakily nodded before he began inhaling and exhaling deeply. I slowly, but surely followed him, feeling my fear slowly settle down.

"Excuse me? Is everything okay?" A masculine voice said in front of us. I looked over to see Leorio standing over us and looking down in concern, his suitcase clutched in one hand while the other was in his pocket. He knelt down and looked over at Gon, "I couldn't help but notice that she was shaking and whispering really frantically." Gon nodded, "Yeah, it really worried me! Are you feeling okay now (Y/n)?" I looked up at them both, speechless. "Uh...Y, yeah..." I slowly nodded. "Hah, I just had a small panic attack, but it's okay now!" I tried reassuring them. Gon most definitely looked like he didn't believe me while Leorio still looked concerned. "Well, I don't wanna study in psychology but I just wanna know if there's anything I can do to help?" I smiled thankfully at him, "Thank you, but I'm really okay now!" He smiled back politely and nodded. "Well, if there's anything I can do please let me know!" I beamed at him kindly as he got up and walked back to his corner, plopping down. Gon looked over at me with a _look_. "Why didn't you say anything!?" He whispered. "Bruh- I didn't know what to sayyy!" I whispered back with a blush on my face. "Well, I guess we can look at the bright side! He came to you!" Gon whispered happily. I snorted and smiled behind my knees as I pulled them to my chest. "Yeah...I guess he did," I sighed. 

' _You know what? Why don't we go thank him?_ ' I suddenly thought before my eyes widened and I softly gasped. "Fuckin' beett," I whispered to myself. "Huh?" Gon asked me. "Oh- uh, I'm gonna go thank him for being a kind person!" I whispered to him, nodding with a determined smile. "Okay! Yeah!" Gon whispered back, giving me a thumbs up. "Good luck!" He whispered as I got up and walked over to Leorio with a smile on my face. Although I did feel the small swells of anxiety ebb in my chest, I pushed it down in favor of wanting to talk to Leorio! As I stood in front of him, he looked up. "Oh hey! What happened?" He asked me in a friendly tone. "Uh- I just wanted to thank you for being really kind and considerate of me! I really appreciate it!" I told him, feeling heat pool in my cheeks as I stared at his _pretty, stupid, handsome face_.

He chuckled in his _deep, sexy voice,_ sending shivers up my spine. "Really? Well- you didn't have to do that! Heh, I was just doing the right thing!" I smiled and scratched my neck, "Um, I also wanted to know if..." I glanced over at Gon, who gave me a grin and a thumbs up. "...If you wouldn't mind if I, um, hung out...with...you...?" I asked nervously, trailing off towards the end. Leorio blinked at me before I continued, "Um! I just wanted to ask! You don't have to say yes obviously- IjusthoughtyouwerereallyniceandIwannabeyourfriendhaha," I rambled nervously, hoping he caught that. He gave me a friendly grin and patted the empty spot next to him. "Sure thing! It's an honor that a pretty lady like you would wanna hang out with me!" I internally screamed, ' _THIS MUFUCKA CALLED ME PRETTYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-_ ' "Omg shut upp, I think we _all_ know _you're_ the prettiest here," I chuckled, plopping down next to him and smoothing my skirt over my thighs.

He flushed and looked away, "Don't call me pretty, I'm a man y'know." ' _CUTIE AFFFFF!_ ' "Guys can be pretty too! And you're a really pretty guy," I smiled softly to myself, playing with the threads of my spiderweb fishnet tights. "...I guess," he muttered. "I'm Leorio, by the way. (Y/n), right?" I smiled, "Yeah. I like your name, Leorio. Reminds me of a cookie." "A cookie?" "Yeah. Heh, I'll never tell you what I mean by that," I snorted in amusement. I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Then I guess I'll have to stick around, maybe you'll tell me." Butterflies fluttered in my stomach like my body was a cage full of them at his words. ' _Stick around? STICK AROUND?!?!?! OH FUCK, I'M LITERALLY GONNA MARRY THIS MAN- IT'S ON SIGHTTT,_ ' I cried in my head. "Damn, real smooth talker are you? You must be really popular with the ladies then," I hummed. He laughed, "I try. Well- no, uh, not many, um, ladies, heh..." I frowned. "What? Dude, how could you _not_ have girls swarming all over you? The fuck?" He shrugged but flushed in embarrassment as he admitted, "I mean, it doesn't really bother me. I've never had luck with women my whole life." I gaped at him. "That's bulls-" I let out a yelp as the ship rocked harshly, sending me to Leorio's chest. ' _NO FUCKIN' WAY. NOT THE SHIP MAKING ME FALL ON LEORIO LIKE SOME ROMANCE SHOUJO ANIME GIRL. PLEEASSEE._ ' 

I looked up at him, only to scramble off of him and sit back in my spot, my back pressed against the wall behind me. "Oh my god, bro I'm _so sorry_ , please don't tell me my fatass hurt you- oh my god," I furiously apologized, embarrassed. He laughed and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it! You didn't hurt me. And what are you talking about? You're body is perfectly normal! I- Er, not th-that I was feeling you up or anything!" He said nervously, raising his hands up. I smiled and looked up at him. "That's a relief. Although I wouldn't have minded if you _did_ ," I said slyly. He flushed and stuttered, "Wh- What?!" Before I could reply I was cut off by the sounds of the men around us screaming and falling over each other as the ship swayed vigorously, sending men and crates flying around. All the while, Kurapika lay swinging in his hammock calmly reading, Gon was laughing and having fun, and I pressed closer to Leorio, grabbing his arm to keep myself stable. I didn't dare look up at him, but I don't think he minded my grabby hands since he didn't shove me off of him.

The ship finally settled to a slightly more steady flow and Gon took the opportunity to run over and check on the sick examinees groaning all over the place. I watched him fondly before Leorio patted my hand still gripping his arm, causing me to squeak and apologize as I let go. "Oh my god I'm sorry dude I just wanted to be secure and your arm was right there-" "Hey, it's okay! I didn't mind it," he smiled, scratching his flushed cheek. I blinked at him before snorting and looking away, feeling my own cheeks redden again. I looked down as he held out a fresh green apple to me, holding one of his own. "Want one? It's not bruised thankfully," he offered. I smiled and nodded, taking the fruit and biting into it. The sour nectar filled my mouth as a loud _crunch_ released when I bit the apple. I hummed in delight as I ate it, savoring the flavor. Leorio blinked at my delight before deciding to take a bite of his own apple. He immediately cringed and his face shriveled at the sour taste. I swallowed and bursted out laughing as he looked down at his apple with a raised brow. "That's what I call a sour apple...Jeez (Y/n), how do you like these things?" "They slap! I don't know what you're talking about," I snorted in amusement. "'Slap'? What?" he asked in confusion. I hummed, "It means that it's good. Like I say it with music I like too. 'That slapped so hard!' or 'Damn, this slaps!' I use it all the time so get used to it, lol." "'Lol'? Man, you sure do use a lot of weird phrases," he said playfully. 

I was about to reply when we were interrupted by a loud frantic voice. "Comin' through!" Katzo yelped as he pushed past the captain, coming through the door holding a cup of water. I looked over as Gon helped one of the sick passengers. "Here, I got you water," Katzo told him, handing him the cup. "Thank you!" Gon said gratefully, taking the cup and handing it to the man. "There, drink up." The man gulped the liquid down as if he just came out of the Sahara desert, which I guess I wouldn't blame him for. I glanced over at Kurapika, who looked over at Gon. I also noticed Leorio glanced over at the scene as well, chewing on his apple. 

* * *

The four of us followed the captain and Katzo into the steering room. I don't know what they're called, shut up! I stood between Gon and Leorio as the captain said gruffly, "Alright then! go down the line and tell me all your names." Despite being in the middle, Gon raised his hand enthusiastically. "My name's Gon!" "I am called Kurapika." He said in a bland tone. ' _THAT'S FUCKIN' RIGHT YOU AREEE!!_ ' "The name is Leorio." ' _SWOOOOON!! OH MY GOD HE'S SO FUCKING FINE I CAN'TTTT!_ ' I internally squealed. "My name is (Y/n)!" I chirped, feeling my mood become as bright as Gon's by being surrounded by amazing people. "Good, good. Now why do you boys- and girl- want to become Hunters?" the captain asked. Leorio leaned forward and pointed a finger at him, exclaiming, "Woah! You're not an examiner, so what's with the third degree?" ' _Baby, I love you to death I swear, but he IS technically an examiner. Not that I'm gonna say anyhting, hehe._ ' "Just answer the question, dummy," he replied. Gon perked up, "I will! Because my dad is a Hunter!" The captain rose a brow, "Hm?" Gon continued, "Being a Hunter was the most important thing in the world to my dad. And I want to know why! That's why I left Whale Island!" I beamed and jumped in. "Okay, my turn! So, I woke up-"

"Hey kid, (Y/n)!" Leorio interrupted. "You don't have to tell that old guy nothin'!" ' _BABY, I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH BUT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M LITERALLY GONNA EAT YOUR ASS THIS MF MILISECOND. IT WAS MY TURN TO SPEAAAKKK!_ ' I groaned in my head. Gon looked up at him, "But he asked why I'm here. It's not a secret." "Yeah, I don't have much to hide, lol," I agreed. Leorio held his hand up dismissively, his other hand still stuffed in his pocket. "Look, get with the program guys, it's us versus him." He then pointed at Gon's forehead, "And I'm not telling him why I'm here!" "I'm afraid I agree with Leorio," Kurapika's monotone voice spoke up. "Huh? That's _Mr._ Leorio to you, you brat," Leorio said frustratingly, pointing his finger at Kurapika. ' _I'LL CALL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU-_ ' "Show a little respect for your elders!" He finished. ' _You're not even that older than him-_ ' "But why not dodge the question by simply offering the man a plausible lie?" Kurapika continued, ignoring Leorio who stared at him in disbelief. "HEY! Are you even listening to me?!" Leorio said angrily. "However," Kurapika went on. "It is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. As for me, I cannot reveal my reasons here. I have my share of secrets." He clutched at his blue...uh, what are they called? Tunic! "Deep secrets, which I do not intend to expose at this time. that is why I will not answer your question." ' _Shit, I mean- that's rough buddy but go off._ ' "Hey, I was talking to you, punk!" Leorio yelled. 

"So, both of you flat out refuse to answer my question," the captain said. "Hey, Katzo." "Yes, what is it captain?" "Get ahold of the Exam Committee for me. Let em' know we've got two more dropouts." Kurapika and Leorio gasped in shock. "Wait, what do you mean?" Leorio asked in bewilderment. The captain smoked his pipe and huffed, "Still haven't figured it out, huh? You see, the Hunter Exam has already started." "It has?" Kurapika and Leorio said in sync. "There are as many hunter wannabes in this world as there are stars in the sky. And the examiners, well...Fact is, they don't have the time nor the resources to go through them all. That's where people like me come in to pick up the slack. Screen all of the participants and trim the fat. I've already notified the committee about the rest of the lot. Not a one of them made the cut." "What?" Leorio gasped. "Huh?" Kurapika said with furrowed brows. "Damn," I said bluntly. "That was just a little storm and look how they handled it. They'd never survive the later stages of the exam. In other words, the only way you four are moving onto the next portion of the Exam is if I give you the go-ahead." The captain took a drag from his pipe and said, "So I'll ask you again. And think carefully before you answer. (Y/n), since 'Mr.Leorio' interrupted you last time, I'd like to hear you repeat yourself." "Yeah! Okay," I nodded. Gon paused and turned to Leorio, "You catch all that?" "Hm?" Leorio grunted. "You could've told us that sooner," he groaned.

"Mm, okay so," I began. "I want to be a Hunter because I wanna meet a lot of people and make friends! ...And potentially find someone to stay by their side with! Ahaha..." I nervously chuckled. "It sounds kinda cheesy, but being a Hunter has so many benefits! I've heard of how the license lets you travel without a visa, and you can take transportation free of charge!" I exclaimed. "I'd love to travel around with a bunch of close friends, so I hope to make some in the exam as well as when I pass!" ' _Okay, EVEN THOUGH I bullshitted everything on the spot, it's actually pretty true. Traveling with The Boyz sounds so much fun dude!_ ' "That sounds awesome, (Y/n)!" Gon exclaimed with a grin. "We should travel!" "I'd love to travel with you as well," Leorio chimed in, making me turn to him with a blush. "Y-yeah! The more the merrier, y'know!" I laughed.

There was a pause before Kurapika spoke up. "I am the sole survivor of the Kurta Clan." I looked over at him sympathetically, hearing how his voice held a twinge of pain. "Four years ago, my entire clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. That is why I want to become a Hunter. To capture the Phantom Troupe," he said determinedly. "Sounds lie you want to be a Bounty Hunter. And the Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Even the most seasoned Hunters can't touch them. You know it's a suicide mission, right?" The captain asked him. "Death is not among my fears. But there is one thing I do fear, and one thing alone," Kurapika said softly before looking up with a fire in his eyes. "That time will quiet the rage in my heart." ' _DAAAAMNNNN THAT SHIT HIT SO FUCKIN' DIFFERENT. HOLY SHIT DUDE. FUCK YEAH, YOU GO KURAPIKA! MF BADDIE!_ ' "So, in other words, you're out for revenge," Leorio said as-a-matter-of-factly. "But you don't really need to become a Hunter just so you can settle an old score, do you?" ' _Oreo, I fucking love you, once again, but you're acting like a huge dick right now._ '

"That is the stupidest question I have ever heard, Leorio," Kurapika said coldly. "That's 'MR.LEORIO'!" He protested again. "There are places only Hunters can go, Intel only they can access and actions only they can take. There are more reasons but those are the only three that you have a chance of comprehending." ' _DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNNNNN, KURAPIKAAAA SAID FUCK YOUUUU, ZAAAAAMNN!!_ ' Leorio erupted, about to rage before Gon interrupted him. "Hey! Why do you want to become a Hunter, Mr. Leorio?" He asked politely. ' _That's my boy, mf sweetie!_ ' Leorio relaxed before a passive grin appeared on his face. "Who, me? Well, it's pretty simple, really." ' _Oh mean, mf SWOON._ ' He leaned in. "For the money!" "Huh?" Gon questioned. Leorio exclaimed loudly, throwing up ~~gang signs~~ his hands weirdly, "Money can buy everything you've ever wanted! A big mansion, a cool car, and top-shelf booze!" He let out a high-pitched chuckle as he acted out each thing he said. ' _Awe, cutie. But like, aren't you...not allowed to drink alcohol Leorio?? Umm?? Damn, I mean, under-age drinking, go off. Crime is hot,_ ' I nodded to myself. "If only you could buy class as well, Leorio." Kurapika interrupted. 

' _OHHH SHIT, DA DOM LEORIO COMIN' OUTTT! WOOF WOOF BARK BARRKK!_ ' I screamed in my head, eyes sparkling as I watched the scene play out. Leorio paused, a dark look on his face before he coldly looked over his shoulder at Kurapika. "That was strike three. Step outside." ' _WOOFWOOFBARKBARKBARK-_ ' "Time to finish off the filthy Kurta bloodline once and for all." ' _OUCHHH- OKAY THAT WAS A BIT MUCH BUT GO OFF._ ' I watched with an 'oop!' expression on my face as Kurapika grit his teeth, yelling, "Take that back, Leorio!" Leorio opened the door and looked over his shoulder once more. "I said, take it back." Kurapika demanded. A small pause occurred before Leorio replied. "It's 'Mr. Leorio'." He walked off into the hallway, Kurapika grunting in anger as he walked off after him. "Hey, where do you boys think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet." The captain demanded. "Let them go," Gon said, making the captain turn to him with a grunt. "They're fine. Aunt Mito told me once. 'You can never understand a person unless you understand what makes them angry. It's how you get to know someone.' So, whatever they're feeling so upset about is really important to them. It's up to them now. Nothing we can do but stay out of the way." We looked after them before a crewmate cried out, "Captain! Look, over there!" I turned around to see a BIG-ASS WATER TORNADO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN. "Dude, how is that possible oh my lord," I said in awe. "If we get caught up in that waterspout the ship is going to sink for sure," Katzo exclaimed. "Get the sails lowered, now!" The captain ordered. "Right!" "Anything I can do?" Gon asked as I nodded with him. "Yeah! You two, follow me up on deck!" I nodded as Gon and I followed after him. ' _HERE WE FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOO!!!_ ' I screamed excitedly in my mind. 

**...To be continued...**


	3. Who's More Whipped? Me or Leorio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HEHE, BACK AGAINNN <3 Nyways, minor fight gnna go down hehe. Hope ya'll enjoy today's chapter! BTW I WROTE SO MUCH THAT I CUT A GOOOOD SIZED CHUNK OF THIS OUT AND SLAPPED IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! So it won't be long until the next one is out <33 Enjoy!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, sexual jokes
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!

**Continued...**

_I turned around to see a BIG-ASS WATER TORNADO IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN. "Dude, how is that possible oh my lord," I said in awe. "If we get caught up in that waterspout the ship is going to sink for sure," Katzo exclaimed. "Get the sails lowered, now!" The captain ordered. "Right!" "Anything I can do?" Gon asked as I nodded with him. "Yeah! You two, follow me up on deck!" I nodded as Gon and I followed after him. 'HERE WE FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOO!!!' I screamed excitedly in my mind._

Once outside, Gon and I were immediately put to work. We tugged at the rope, trying to lower the mass. While we were doing this, I couldn't help but look over at Kurapika and Leorio, not wanting to really miss this moment between them. Over the loud roars of the ocean and the harsh rain, I couldn't hear a word they were saying. I held in a scream of excitement as I saw Leorio whip out his knife. ' _FUCK YEAHHHH, I'M JUST SAYING- MY THIGH HAS SPACE BRO. A LOT OF SPACE._ ' My eyes were wide in excitement, my body starting to tremble. Instead of letting my grip on the rope weaken, I instead, I used my overwhelming excitement to tug harder at the rope. Even more so when Kurapika took out his...wooden nunchucks? Is that what they are or? I didn't have time to mull it over, as the winds grew more violent, sending men below us flying apart. Gon and I looked over as Katzo flew around the ship, his body being knocked around by the wind as he held onto the rope for dear life. "Mr. Katzo!" Gon cried out. Almost in slow motion, Katzo flew over the side of the ship, causing Leorio and Kurapika to jump into action. Gon and I looked at each other and broke out in a sprint, jumping down onto the main deck to help out. Kurapika and Leorio tried grabbing for Katzo, to no avail as he was to far for their arms to reach. Gon launched himself out into the air after Katzo, causing me to scream in fright.

Look, I know he was going to be okay, but seeing a small child you've come to adore as a younger brother was still scary as _shit_. As Gon grabbed Katzo's arms, Kurapika and Leorio jumped over the side of the ship, holding onto the wooden rail tightly as they grabbed Gon's legs. Gon and Katzo fell into the ocean, but thankfully Leorio and Kurapika held on to both the ship and Gon firmly. I immediately set to help them, pulling Gon and Katzo back onto the ship as Kurapika and Leorio yanked them up. "Holy shit dude! Gon I swear if you do that again I'm gonna beat your ass!" I yelled worriedly as I cradled his face. "...You okay?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah! I'm fine!" I sighed in relief, "Gon try not to die, not only will I fall into an endless depression but your aunt will stomp on me to the ground." He grinned, "I won't die! You don't have to worry about Aunt Mito, because I'll be alive for a long time!" I ruffled his wet hair. "You better be, weirdo." I looked over to a dripping wet Leorio wiping at his glasses. I ran over to him, a worried expression on my face. "Leorio! A-are you okay?!" He sighed and gave me a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit wet. ...And my hands are a little sore from gripping the side of the ship. I think I got a blister or something, but nothing to worry about!" I sighed and smiled at him. "Please try to be more careful next time dude, I was freaking out! I was scared you were gonna fall over!" He blinked at me and chuckled, his cheeks flushing as he scratched his neck. 

I glanced over to Kurapika, equally as soaked, and went over to him shyly. "Uh- are you...Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. ' _AWEEE A CUTIEEEE!!_ ' "I'm fine. Thank you." "You sure? Do you have any blisters or anything from holding onto the ship?" I fretted. He nodded. "I'm fine, really. But thank you for your concern." I smiled at him and happily nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay! I'm glad-!" "YOU IDIOT!" Leorio yelled, drawing our attention. We walked over as Leorio stood over Gon, the sky clearing up. "If it hadn't been for us, you'd be shark bait!" Leorio scolded. "You owe me big time, kid. And don't you forget it!" "Honestly, how reckless can you be?" Kurapika sighed. "But it's fine. You caught me," Gon replied. They let out surprised 'huh's as Gon continued. "You both did. You both caught me together, and then (Y/n) pulled me back up!" I sighed and knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Gon, even if they did catch you- you still have to be careful! I'm glad you have trust in others, but not everyone is selfless like Leorio and Kurapika are," I said softly. Leorio hummed, "Well, (Y/n) does have a point." "Gon!" Katzo cried out, running up to us.

Gon stood up, "Hey, Mr. Katzo!" "Thanks Gon, you're incredible. You saved my life back there!," Katzo said gratefully. "Yeah, well, I didn't do it all alone!" Gon told him before turning to us. "Those three over there helped rescue you, too!" I let out a giggle as Kurapika and Leorio turned to him in surprise. "He's right. Thank you, all of you!" Katzo thanked us, bowing. "No problem dude! You were in trouble!" I smiled. "Please, no thanks necessary," Kurapika said. "Yeah, no prob!" Leorio said coolly, running a hand through his hair. ' _WHEW CHILLEEEEE, SOMEONE GIVE ME A **DRINK** CUZ' I'M THIRSTY AS HELLLLLL!!_' He looked up with a small blush and a grin on his face, "We're just glad to see you made it okay!" "Me too! In fact, I ought to get back to my post right away!" Katzo replied before walking away. Leorio chuckled before he noticed Kurapika staring at him. "Hm?" Leorio grunted as Kurapika chuckled. "What's so funny?" Leorio asked suspiciously. "I'm embarrassed at my behavior," Kurapika admitted. "Pardon my rudeness, Mr. Leorio." Leorio blinked at him in surprise before he flushed. "I wasn't expecting that. Just- forget it," he said dismissively, waving a hand at him as he turned away. "You can drop the mister, Leorio is fine." ' _AWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!!! HE'S SO CUTEEEE I'M SO HAPPY!_ ' I gushed, my cheeks flushing from excitement. I covered my mouth as I grinned, watching as Leorio apologized. "I'm sorry, too. And I take back everything that I said to you before. ...That was wrong of me." ' _AWWWEEEE!!!_ ' "No, it's fine," Kurapika said.

"Awe, you guys are so cute! I'm so happy!" I squealed, clasping my hands together. They blinked at me before a loud laugh broke out, making us turn to see the captain step out of his cabin. "You four are going on me! So...I'll make sure all three of you get safely dropped off at the port closest to the Exam site! How does that sound?" he chuckled. "You will?" Gon asked enthusiastically. "But, what about your test?" Kurapika questioned. "It's like I said, I decide who goes on to take the exam," the captain said before grinning at us. "Congratulations! You're all moving on!" Leorio grinned and chuckled, Kurapika sighed with a content smile on his face, I beamed and and cheered with Gon, jumping up as we yelled, "All right!" ' _LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_ ' I screamed in my head, unable to contain my joy. "God, I can't wait to take the exams with you guys! Oh man, I hope we can hang out the entire time!" I said excitedly. "Yeah! But if we're against each other, don't think I'll hold back just because we're friends," Leorio winked, making my face steam from heat. "Hehe, that's okay! I hope that doesn't happen though," I said playfully, waving him off. We all laughed, ready to face the Exams.

* * *

After a while, we finally reached Dolle Harbor, a large city and streets full of bustling people awaited us. I excitedly walked off the ship with Kurapika and Leorio, scanning the area with wide eyes. Many shady-looking guys were around us, all carrying various types of weapons. "Oh, I can't wait for the exams!" I beamed, turning to the other two. Gon ran up behind us, a grin on his face. "let's go!" We walked around and spotted a large map on a small billboard, going up to it. "Hmm, that's odd," Leorio muttered, holding a hand to his chin. "What is?" Gon asked. Leorio turned to us and looked at a piece of paper clutched in his hand. "Well, uh, according to this notice I received, the exam is supposed to be held somewhere is Zaban City, you see?" He said, showing us before turning back to the map. "Now, we're here, and that tree is there, which is the opposite direction of Zaban." "Could you have misheard the captain?" Kurapika asked Gon, who shook his head. "I don't think so. He told me I should go towards that cedar tree." "I see..." Kurapika sighed. "And this stupid notice isn't any help at all! It says the exam's in Zaban City but it doesn't say where, exactly!" Leorio grunted. Kurapika crossed his arms and sighed, "Our task is to find the site using only limited information. This is another test to determine if we're worthy of the exam." "Yeah, I already knew that, smarty pants! So give it a rest!" Leorio exclaimed.

"I think I'll check it out for myself, find out what the captain was talking about," Gon said as he began walking off. I trailed behind him as Leorio said, "Whoa, whoa, are you serious? The bus to Zaban is gonna leave any second! We need to be on it when it does!" Gon waved behind us, not looking back and I turned around, walking backwards as I called back to them. "Okay, but what if it's a trick? You should really come with us guys!" Leorio shook his head and sighed, "You too? Geez, you guys are too trusting for your own good, you can't just trust everyone all the time, and it's ironic that I'm telling you of all people." To his surprise, Kurapika began walking after us. "Huh- Kurapika, come back!" Leorio called. I smiled at the blonde as he approached us. "I'm intrigued by the captain's advice. But even more so by Gon and (Y/n)'s behavior," Kurapika said to Leorio. "I'm curious to see what they'll do." I grinned at Kurapika before I watched Leorio sigh with his hands on his hips. "All right, whatever. See ya! It wasn't long, but it was nice knowing ya!" I frowned at Leorio and called, "Well, we'll see each other at the exams! I'd hate to depart on a bad note, y'know." "See ya there then, (Y/n)!" he called back, waving behind him.

"Hmph," I puffed my cheeks and turned around, knowing he's just gonna come right back running. Turning to Kurapika, I smiled and asked, "So, how're you doing?" He replied, "I'm doing fine, actually. I'm curious to see what the exams will be like-" "HEY, HEY, HEY! WAIT FOR MEEE!!" Leorio exclaimed behind us, making us turn around to find him sprinting after us, suitcase clutched in his hand. I snorted and beamed at him. "Whalecum back, Oreo." And thus, beginning his long series of excuses as to why he came back. We walked down a long dirt path along a large field, the grassy terrain aweing me. "It's just- I knew you guys would be lonely without me. Plus, it's not fun traveling alone!" "We aren't alone, we had each other," Kurapika replied, making me snort. "He's kidding!-" "I'm not." " _I_ missed you. I'm actually really glad you came back, Leorio!" I giggled, patting his arm. "Heh, well, I figured I'd stick with you three a little longer!" he laughed, to which I joined him. Damn, his laughter was contagious.

A while more of walking, we finally began walking through an empty Zaban City, the sounds of our footsteps on the dirt and the wind whistling being our only company. "It's quiet as hell here bro, you'd think everyone just all up and died," I said, kicking a rock. A crow squawked loudly, startling me. "Bruh, shut up! Damn, can't have ANYTHING in Detroit," I deadpanned before giggling to myself. "Man, this is one creepy place. You're right, there isn't a single soul anywhere," Leorio agreed. "No, there's a bunch of people here!" Gon denied, causing Leorio to gasp, "What?" We stopped in the middle of the street before a door suddenly opened, making us gasp in surprise. There, stood two weird-looking guys with masks and brightly-colored hair. They stepped out, pulling a wagon behind them. We stared dumbfounded as a punch of them came out hauling what was revealed to be a small stand into the middle of the road. An old woman sat in the middle, surrounded by these creepy-looking people as they held instruments. 

"What's up with these guys?" Leorio muttered. "Exciting," the old woman spoke. "'Exciting'?" Leorio repeated. "Exciting," she said again. "'Exciting'...?" Leorio gulped. I couldn't help but snort in amusement before the old woman suddenly yelled, "It's time for the exciting multiple-choice quiz!" The band began playing their instruments after her announcement, leaving the boys staring comically confused at the display. Meanwhile, I simply laughed in amusement at both what just happened and the looks on their faces'. "Aye! The beat go HARD! Shew, clown horn is having a BLAST!" I cackled. "Let me take a guess. You four are headed for the cedar on the hill, aren't you? There's only one way to get there. You'll have to pass through this town first." The woman said. "Huh?" they all grunted. The old woman continued, "You must pass a quiz comprised of a single question." "Wait a second! What's going on here?" Leorio exclaimed. "You'll have five seconds to answer. If you're correct, then you can move on. If not, then you're disqualified from this year's exam," she said. "Oh, I see. It's another trial we have to pass before taking the Exam," Kurapika said. "So that's it, huh? Lucky I'm an expert in quizzes," Leorio chuckled, placing down his suitcase. "Wait- one question?" He suddenly realized, gasping.

"Your answer must be either the number one or two. Any answer that is not number one or two will be deemed incorrect," she told us. "Eh- hold on! All four of us have to share the same question? So if Kurapika here gets it wrong it means I get disqualified, too?" Leorio exclaimed. "Not very likely. Although, if the roles were reversed it would be all but inevitable," Kurapika said bluntly. "You wanna repeat that?!" Leorio growled. "It's okay! Even if only one of us knows the answer, all four of us get to move on! And I'm really bad at quizzes," Gon chuckled. I nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense! And I'm almost one-hundred percent sure I'll get this quiz right!" I chuckled, patting the side of my belt. Leorio beamed, "One-hundred percent sure? You seem confident in this, (Y/n)!" I snorted, "Well...let's just say I have a big feeling..." "Hey, hey! Hurry it up, or I might answer it before the rest of you get the chance," some weirdo said out of nowhere, walking up behind us. "So, who the heck are you?" Leorio asked. "You don't know? He's been following us pretty closely ever since we left the port," Gon said. "Really?" Leorio said in surprise. "What a weirdo," I muttered to Kurapika, causing him to nod in agreement. "Yeah, sorry, kid! Didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but hear you guys talking," he shrugged tauntingly. "What will you do?" The old lady demanded. "He seems pretty eager to me. Should we let him go first, guys?" Leorio asked us. Gon turned to me. "(Y/n), didn't you say you knew the answer?" I nodded but pointed back at the other guy. "I do. But I'm nice, so if he wants to go ahead of us, that's fine by me!" ' _Loser, rot in hell,_ ' I cackled evilly in my mind.

"Sure, fine by me then!" Gon nodded. "No objections here," Kurapika agreed. The guy stepped up as one of the masked-dudes placed a stand with a button in front of him. "Let's get to it, then," he said cockily. "Now, here is your question," the woman said before a horn was tooted and a crow cawed. "A group of villains have kidnapped your mother and your true love, and you can only save one of them. Choose one for your mother or two for your true love," she told him. "Which do you save and which of them dies?" The boys gasped. "Hey! What kind of quiz is this?" Leorio exclaimed. The guy snickered before hitting the button, making a bell sound ring from the box. "The answer's number one," he said confidently. "Oh? And what's your reason?" the woman inquired. "It's your mom! It's not like you can replace your mom," he said. ' _Hah, your MOM!_ ' I internally cackled, refraining from slapping my knee. "-But a lover, you can always find another one." ' _Um?? But?? It's your true love?? That's not as easy to replace either...Plus, technically you CAN replace your mom. Just get adopted bro, lol._ ' "What?" Leorio grunted, probably agreeing with my feelings. Well, at least the first part. 

The crow squawked once again before the old woman pointed to her right. "You may pass," she said. "Seriously?" Leorio protested. "Looks like the trick is telling the old lady whatever she wants to hear. Adios!" the guy snickered, swaggering away. "Bye, bitch. Your nose is big too," I muttered before hearing Gon and Kurapika snort behind me. I giggled as well, holding a hand to my mouth in amusement. "Hold on! What kinda crap is that? There's no way that was the right answer!" Leorio exclaimed dramatically. "We're just supposed to say what we think she wants to hear? What's up with that!? Say something!" Leorio demanded before the crow squawked once more. "Ugh, okay. I've had just about enough of this! I'm gonna find my own way!" He groaned. "It's too late for that," the old lady said, causing him to turn around in alarm. "Refuse to take the quiz if you wish, but know you'll be disqualified." "Grr, that's nuts! Different people would answer that in different ways! There's no right answer for that question and never has been!" Leorio protested. Kurapika suddenly gasped, "There is no right answer? I see." The old woman hummed, "Oh?" "Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed. "-That's enough! I don't want to hear another word out of you. Say anything but your answer and you're disqualified." "Alright then, I'll go," I said, stepping up to the box.

The boys looked at me in shock, Kurapika especially had a somewhat frustrated expression on his face. ' _Lmao, he probably thinks I'm gonna say something stupid. GUESS WHAT BOYY?? YOU THOUGHT WRONG!_ ' I cackled in my head. "Alright. Here is your question," she said as a horn and a crow went off again. I grinned at the other three and winked before turning back to the woman. "You learn your son and your daughter have been kidnapped. You will only be able to rescue one of them. Choose one for your son and two for your daughter. Which of these two will you rescue?" she asked. I stayed silent, glancing back at the boys as she began counting down. I made eye contact with Kurapika and nodded with a determined smile, causing him to blink at me before realizing that I knew the whole time. On the other hand, Leorio grew impatient and walked over to a building, grabbed a long thick wooden stick and swinging it. ' _DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DO IT, LEORIO,_ ' I mentally groaned. Finally, the woman mimicked a buzzer, "Time is up!" Right as Leorio sprung into action, flying to the old woman, I grabbed his leg as he almost landed and pulled, making him fall on his face, stick in his hand. He looked up at me and grit his teeth. ' _Ouch, no please don't look at me like that I'm actually getting really sad._ ' "Let go of me, (Y/n)!" He yelled. "Calm down, dumbass!" I scolded him. "You didn't even answer! You said you were sure you knew what it was, one-hundred percent!" "And I do! God damn! What's your problem?!" "Just let me teach this old hag a lesson! She's been messing with us anyways!" "Shut the fuck up for one damn second and let me take care of it! We got the answer right! Holy _fuck_ Leorio, quit being a dick!" I said angrily, feeling tears well up in my eyes in frustration. He recoiled, his eyes wide. "We...did?"

I let go of his ankle and walked over to Gon's side as Leorio got up, Kurapika grunting, "We've already given the correct response, just as (Y/n) said. Silence. Any other answer would have been incorrect." "What do you mean, 'silence'?" Leorio said in confusion. "Just that. You said it yourself, remember?" "Huh?" "'There's no right answer for that question and never has been'. You were right. There was no correct answer to our question. However, we had to say 'one' or 'two' as a response. And so, our only choice was to respond with silence," Kurapika explained. As Kurapika was explaining the answer to Leorio, Gon grabbed my hand and looked up at me worriedly as I exhaled through my nostrils, still upset and frustrated at Leorio's behavior earlier. "What about that guy? He made it through!" Leorio said. "She never told him he was correct. All she said was 'you may pass'. Which means that this is not the pass to the Hunter Exam. Right?" Kurapika asked. The old woman smirked. "Hm, that is correct." She got up and walked over to the double doors next to us. "The real path is right over here. Follow this path for two hours and you will reach the lone cedar tree." "...Okay, I was not expecting this." Leorio said, dumbfounded. "There is a couple that lives in a small cabin under that tree who will serve as Navigators on your journey. They will guide you to the Exam site- _if_ you live up to their expectations, that is," she said. Leorio dropped the stick, causing it to clatter to the ground as he went over to the old woman and bowed. "I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me for being rude." "Don't be, I don't mind." ' _I better get an apology too! God, I wanna kiss you but I wanna beat your ass into the ground sometimes Leorio,_ ' I mentally sulked. "Meeting people like you is the only reason I do this job in the first place," she said before turning to him. "Do your best. Become the best Hunter you can be." He blinked at her before smiling and chuckling as he scratched his ear. "Sure." 

Gon groaned, making us turn to him in concern. "I'm stuck. I can't figure out the right answer!" He complained as he flopped onto his ass. Leorio chuckled, "You've really been thinking of an answer this whole time? You can stop now." "Huh? But why?" "Because the quiz is already over," Kurapika chucked. "I know that, but what if...you know? Well, what if that really happens to me someday? If two people are in trouble and I can only help one of them? Then what?" Gon said, Kurapika and Leorio looking at him in surprise. "It wouldn't be right to pick one over the other. But like it or not, that's a choice I might have to make. I just hope that I know what to do," he finished, staring down at his feet. I softly smiled and patted his head, causing him to look up at me. "You're a good kid, Gon. I'm sure that you'll know what to do." He grinned at me and nodded, hopping up. "Yeah. Let's go!" I nodded and walked over to the open doors leading into the dark hallway, standing closer to Kurapika as we waved goodbye towards the old woman and the other masked people. We began walking towards the bright light at the end of the hall, Gon and Kurapika at my sides all the while. I didn't glance at Leorio, although I was almost sure he kept looking towards me guiltily.

The entire two-hour and a half trip was silent, except for the occasional sighs and grunts as we walked. Leorio complained loudly, and while I knew what he said were his genuine thoughts, I also had a feeling that maybe, just maybe, he said it loudly to get my attention. And it worked, sometimes. Kurapika would tell him to quiet down and I'd look over at the commotion, only to snap my eyes back in front of me as Leorio perked up at my attention. ' _Geez, he's just like a puppy,_ ' I mentally snorted. ' _...Cute. NO! NONONO NO! We're MAD! We're UPSET! Keep your ass in check, girl! It wasn't right of him to act like that._ ' 

The tension between us was starting to become unbearable as we walked through a dark forest, the moon shining above us as we walked on the grass. The sound of crunching leaves filled the air, along with the grumbles of Leorio complaining of the various things that bothered him about the journey. I stuck with Kurapika and Gon, waiting for Leorio to do _something, anything as an apology_. I fought down the urge to approach him first. Although, my pride was getting to me. I always did despise awkward tension between my friends, especially involving myself. My feet felt like I was walking on knives. Knives that were on fire. Fire on knives. My ankles burned in agony as the thick leather of my Maryjane's scraped into my socks, peeling at the skin on the back of my ankles. I knew this because obviously, it wasn't the first time I wore these shoes for a long period of time. God, it's painful. But, beauty- well, gothic subculture aesthetics in this case- is _agony_.

"Guys! I'm so hungry! I need to take a dump!," Leorio complained loudly from behind us, making us turn to face him. I rose a brow as Gon called back, "Try to keep up, Leorio!" "I need to pee too! Hey- hey guys!?" "I think I see it," Kurapika said as he looked ahead. We turned to see what he was talking about, finding ourselves near the cedar tree. "Oh yeah, let's go then," I nodded before continuing to walk. 

**...To be continued...**


	4. Being a Baddie and Spittin' On Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HEHE OHH SHITTT TWO CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY HERE WE GOOO! Hope ya'll enjoy this one, bcuz I sure did!<333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!

**Continued...**

_"Guys! I'm so hungry! I need to take a dump!," Leorio complained loudly from behind us, making us turn to face him. I rose a brow as Gon called back, "Try to keep up, Leorio!" "I need to pee too! Hey- hey guys!?" "I think I see it," Kurapika said as he looked ahead. We turned to see what he was talking about, finding ourselves near the cedar tree. "Oh yeah, let's go then," I nodded before continuing to walk._

We eventually found ourselves in front of a large cabin connected to the side of the ginormous cedar tree. Leorio caught up with us and stood in front, knocking at the door. "Hey? Anybody home?" he called out. "I guess not," Gon said before Leorio opened the door. "Comin' in!" We stepped inside, only to gasp at the sight of a large, yellow foxlike beast kekekek'ing at us as he held a woman in his arms. "A magical beast!" Leorio exclaimed. "A what?" Gon asked, gripping his fishing rod. "It appears to be a Kiriko, it can take on human form! They're extremely intelligent." Kurapika explained as he griped his weapons. The Kiriko snickered again as the woman in his arms yelped in distress. "Bruh, shut the fuck up wit' yo 'kekekek'- get that shit outta here," I deadpanned. Gon slapped a hand to his mouth as he muffled a giggle before he shook his head and turned back to the scene. "He's got a woman!" he exclaimed. "And the guy on the floor looks like he needs a doctor, bad!" Leorio added, spotting the injured man on the floor. 

Suddenly, the beast leapt out the window, causing it to shatter as he took off with the woman into the night. Gon and Kurapika rushed towards the window as Leorio and I knelt by the man, trying to help him with his wounds. "Please help. Save her! You have to save my wife!" he wheezed, reaching out towards the other two. Leorio opened his suitcase, rummaging through glass bottles and such as Kurapika called out, "Leorio! (Y/n)! See to his injuries!" "Right! We're on it!" We nodded determinedly. Leorio took out a large syringe filled with an orange liquid. He turned to me, his face dead serious as he handed me gauze, a glass bottle, and cotton balls. "(Y/n), here, take these bandages and disinfectant liquid, help me clean his wound," he ordered. I nodded. "Yeah." I set to work, dipping the cotton balls into the bottle of liquid and applying it to the man's wounds, clenching my teeth as he winced and hissed. "Sorry, sorry," I muttered comfortingly. "I'm doing the best I can." "I-it's fine, thank you two for helping me." I smiled as Leorio tended swiftly to his wound, already finished with disinfecting and wrapping him up. "You're wife will be fine, and so will you!" Leorio told him. "Dang Leorio! You have mad skills!" I praised before returning to wiping at the blood. Leorio smiled and replied, "Of course." I hummed in delight as Leorio reassured him, "Kurapika and Gon will save your wife. Don't worry!" ' _Oh yeah, they're **all** Kiriko's. I almost forgot, heh. But I'm still being evaluated, so I gotta play into it. WAIT! POINTING IT OUT MIGHT GIVE ME MORE POINTS!_' I softly gasped, realizing. "...Although," I added. "...You're a good actor. A _really_ good actor." Leorio looked up at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I gave him a wry smile. "He's fake." Leorio's eyes widened. "Wha?" The 'injured' man chuckled beneath us, causing Leorio to look down at him in shock. "So you noticed, eh? Good for you." His body began expanding, stretching to reveal another Kiriko.

Leorio yelped in fright, scrambling away from him. "(Y-Y/n)! Get away from it!" He yelled worriedly. I snorted, "It's apart of the test, weirdo!" Leorio grit his teeth. "(Y/n), stop messing around. This is serious- LOOK OUT!" "Huh?" I grunted before looking up to see the Kiriko's claw going down towards me. "(Y/N)!" Leorio screamed. I flinched, believing that he was actually going to injure me before his claws rested on my head, patting my hair. I slowly opened my eyes, surprised. "Huh?" I looked up to see the Kiriko chuckling. "You did good! I'm surprised you knew!" I sighed and smiled, laughing, "Yeah, pretty wild! Also, you did a good job acting! Like- really! Do they let magical beasts become actors? You'd be a good one!" He let out a hearty laugh, "I like you, kid!" Leorio stood frozen in the corner of the room, confused and freaked out. I looked over to him and got up, walking over to him and patting his tall shoulder. "Hey, it's alright now! He's not gonna hurt us!" I reassured him. He looked down at me and sighed in relief, slumping over. "Good grief, I really though you were going to die just now." I beamed and hugged him, "Awe I'm glad you care about me!" His cologne reached my nose as I rested my face against his torso, the fragrance smelling comforting to me. ' _This...is nice,_ ' I thought contently, smiling to myself. He let out a surprised noise before he hugged me back. "Yeah, yeah. Of course I do! And...I'm sorry, for earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean." He softly said, guilt in his tone. I shook my head and mumbled, "It's okay. And I'm sorry too, I kept being stubborn and ignoring you because I wanted to be angry. I get really emotional a lot. So...I'm sorry." "How cute! It's just like a romance novel," The Kiriko I had forgotten was in the room with us teased. I flushed in embarrassment and released Leorio and looked away, my cheeks heating up. From the corner of my eye, I smiled as I saw Leorio looking away, his cheeks just as red. '... _Cute!_ '

"How many years has it been since anyone was able to tell the two of us apart?" One of the Kiriko's chuckled as they all gathered in front of the cabin, all of us grouped up. "I'm so happy!" The other one said, sounding more high-pitched than the other. "Can you tell them apart? Seriously," I heard Leorio mutter to Kurapika. "No, not at all," I heard him reply. "Don't you see? The Kiriko that Kurapika and I hit was actually the husband." "And which one is that exactly?" Leorio and Kurapika muttered, deadpanning. "Well, I can't tell the difference physically, but from your voices I can tell!" I chimed in. "The husband's voice is deeper than the wife's, so it's obvious between who's who!" I chuckled. "You're right!" The husband grinned. "Allow us to introduce ourselves-" The image of the Veggie Tales scene popped up in my head, making me snort in amusement at my thoughts. "We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam," the husband explained. The Kiriko who transformed into the human female rose her hand. "I'm their daughter!" The male who I met earlier followed, "I'm their son." "Man, great job. You sure had us fooled," Leorio nodded, shrugging as he threw his hands up. "The Exam site moves around. Keeps it interesting! But that's exactly why they relocate it every year, understand?" The husband explained. The wife pointed a finger up as she added, "They hire navigators like us to help by guiding worthy applicants to the examinations site." "Oh! So that's how it words!" Gon said in realization. "But don't get the wrong idea. We don't help every candidate!" The daughter exclaimed. "First, we test them to see if they're even qualified to take the Exam. Make sure they have what it takes," the son explained. Leorio stood up straight, his arms placed at his side in an orderly manner. ' _CUTE!_ ' I gushed. 

"Mr. Kurapika?" The daughter turned to him. "Yes?" He replied. "We made certain that we only gave you the most vague of hints, but you were still able to pick up on them and determine that we weren't actually a married couple!" she praised. '... _Hold up, okay how awkward is that to pretend that your sibling is your spouse? Umm...Rip to them._ ' "You only caught a glimpse of my tattoos, but you knew that in this region, these tattoos are only worn by women who've taken a vow of chastity," she said, wiping at the marks on her arm and smudging it. Gon looked up at me and tugged on my skirt. "Yeah?" I whispered. "(Y/n), what's chastity?" "Oh, it's when a girl chooses to not get married." " _Oh._ " "Mr. Kurapika demonstrated that he's incredibly knowledgeable! Therefore, he passes," the daughter finished. Kurapika sighed in relief as we congratulated him. "Way to go, Kurapika!" Gon said, holding out a fist to him. "Thanks," Kurapika said, fist-bumping him. "Me too!" I gasped excitedly, holding out my fist. He gave me a fist-bump as well, making me beam in joy. 

"Mr. Leorio?" The son called out. "Yes?" he said timidly. "You, sir, unfortunately never realized that I wasn't who I claimed to be until your lady friend pointed it out." Leorio flinched, gulping. "However!" The son continued, "You dressed my wounds faster and more thoroughly than any doctor! More importantly, you demonstrated admirable empathy and kindness by continuing to reassure me that my wife would be okay." Kurapika, Gon and I chuckled as he flushed and pushed his glasses up, looking away. "Knock it off, okay? It's embarrassing." ' _HOLD ME BACCKKKK WOOF WOOFWOOFBARKBARK! FUCKIN' CUTIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_ ' I internally squealed. "Not only that, but you were able to recognize your mistakes and address them in a civil manner. It's clear to me that your compassion makes you worthy of taking the Hunter Exam. And so, you pass." "Wait- seriously?" Leorio said, sighing in relief as he slumped onto the ground, leaning back on his arms. "Yay!" I cheered. "You did it!" Gon cheered, holding out his fist. Leorio chuckled and returned it with his own. And once again, I joined in, smiling happily as I received one back.

"Miss (Y/n)?" The husband continued. "Oh- yeah?" I said, facing him and fumbling with the edges of my gloves. "You managed to figure out who I really was. A perceptive eye, good job." I beamed proudly. "Not only were you quick to assist your friends, but you kept the mood light and relaxed, essential for acting as a nurse." " _A nurse, huh?_ " I heard Leorio mutter under his breath, making me flush red. I quietly smirked to myself, ' _Damn right, I'll be your personal nurse if you want-_ ' "Despite not having much experience in dressing wounds, you made sure to try your best and follow orders. And just like with Mr. Leorio here, you addressed your faults, which of course, isn't always easy to do. And you definitely kept _me_ entertained! Therefore, you pass!" I squealed and jumped up and down happily, "LET'S GOOOO!!" "Great job (Y/n)!" Gon cheered, holding out his fist. I jumped up and gave him a fist-bump, beaming happily. 

"And finally, Mr. Gon," The husband announced, turning out attention towards him. "Yes?" Gon said. "Your superhuman physical ability and your powers of observation defy logic. You, too, are worthy to take the Hunter Exam. So, you pass!" Gon gasped and grinned widely, giving us fist-bumps. "YESS!! Go off, Gon! You did it!" I cheered, raising my fists in the air. "Alright, we'll take you straight to the site of the Exam!" The husband said, extending his winged arms out. The rest of his family followed, his children transforming back to their original Kiriko forms and hovering right above us. We each grabbed onto their legs, which were dry and scaly, so it gave me a firmer grip. I was with the daughter, who began flying along with her family, soaring off into the night sky. My stomach flipped and my hands grew clammy at the thought of slipping off, my legs clenched tightly together beneath me as we flew. Even though it was out of fear, it looked like I was about to piss myself! Embarrassing... "Um- H-has anyone every fallen off...?" I hesitantly asking, trying not to look down. "No, as long as you don't let go," she said. "Okay!" I squeaked, trying to pull myself up closer to her, pulling up my legs. 

"Isn't it incredible that we all passed?" Gon yelled happily. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet. We merely earned the right to take the Exam," Kurapika called out. "It's progress! I say that calls for a _little_ celebration!" Leorio exclaimed. "Honestly, have some foresight," Kurapika sighed. "Do ya have to be such a smartass all the time- GYAH!" Leorio yelled as he kicked his legs in the air before the brother Kiriko faltered in his flight pattern. "Hey! Stop squirming! If you fall, it's your own fault!" the magical beast yelled. "Nnnngh, Leorio please don't mess around, you'll faalll!!" I cried fearfully, fearing for his life while Gon laughed in amusement.

* * *

After thanking the family of Navigators, the son transformed into his human form and began leading us into Zaban City, where the building of the Hunter Exams were located. "Ohhh shit," I muttered under my breath excitedly, looking around in awe at all the shops. Gon was just as excited, following me around as we wandered from stall to stall. We didn't pay any mind to the Navigator, bless his heart, as we gazed excitedly at the many things the city had to offer. Food, jewelry, cute clothes! We barely followed after the other three, catching up to them by going through each stand. "Yo Gon! Check out this cool skull necklace!" I squealed, pointing it out to Gon. "Wow! You like a lot of that kinda stuff, don't you (Y/n)?" He asked me. I nodded, "Yup! Death and shit is saxxy, hehe." "Gon, (Y/n), guys, let's go!" Leorio called out to us. "Oh- coming!" I replied with a grin. I grabbed Gon's hand and ran after them, not wanting to be left behind.

We walked through a more spacious area until our guide stopped us in front of a large, and I mean LARGE building. "Here we are! I'm pretty sure that's the building," he said, looking down at the sheet of paper in his hand. "Whoa...It's so tall, what a nice place!" Gon said in awe. "Damn...Okay, would jumping from that height kill you on the spot or is there a chance of survival?" I said thoughtlessly. Leorio glanced at me in concern as we walked up to the building. "So that's the Exam site, huh? And this is the crowd that it draws," Leorio muttered. "Hunter applicants from all across the world congregate here," Kurapika said. ' _EE-ER, WRONG BUT I'M NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING,_ ' I sighed in my mind. "My first shot at the Hunter Exam. I wonder if this is how Dad felt!" Gon said to himself. I rolled my eyes at the mention of his dad. " _Your dad was and still is, a big bitch baby,_ " I mumbled under my breath. "Hey, guys! Over here!" The Kiriko called to us, causing us to turn our heads in his direction. "This is it." He pointed towards a small ramen restaurant right next to the big-ass building.

"Come on, you're messing with us, right? It just looks like a regular restaurant," Leorio said as we walked up to our guide. "You're tellin' me that Hunter applicants from all over the globe come to this old dive to take the Exam?" "That's exactly right," the Kiriko said. "Huh?" The three boys said in confusion. "The Hunter Exam attracts millions of applicants every year. And no one would expect the Exam to be held here, right?" "Good point," Leorio agreed. 

We stepped inside, the sound of something being fried reaching our ears. "Welcome! Take a seat!" The cook said as he fried meat in a wok. "Is the backroom available?" The Kiriko asked. "What are you having?" The worker asked. "The steak combo, please. The one that'll make us see the light. Make it three." '' _MAKE US SEE THE LIGHT?' LMAO SIR, I DON'T THINK THIS FOOD IS SAFE..._ ' I internally cackled. "Combo for three, eh? How do you want em' cooked?" The chef said in a serious tone. "Grilled slowly over a low flame til' done, please," he ordered. "Got it, see yourselves to the backroom." And with that, we followed our guide into a large room where a layered table sat in the middle, four chairs surrounding it. "Okay, wait here," the Kiriko said. "For what? Where are all the other applicants?" Leorio asked. "I can't wait for that steak combo!" Gon exclaimed, Leorio letting out a noise of excitement. I swallowed, my mouth feeling watery. "I wish..." I sighed sadly as Kurapika spoke up. "Gon, that was just the password to get us inside, there's no steak combo." I nodded in disappointment. "Okay, so we don't get to eat?" Gon asked. 

"Only one in ten thousand. You're very lucky. That's how many ever make it this far. Nice job, you did great for first-timers. Well, good luck to you," the Kiriko bid us. Gon held out his hand in a handshake. "Thanks for your help!" He smiled and took Gon's hand in a firm shake. "I hope that next year, I can help you again." I laughed and shook my head. "I hope you won't, because we'll be Hunters by the end of the exams, I can assure you!" ' _Y'all think I'm just being optimistic, BUT WE'RE LITERALLY ALL GOING TO BE HUNTERS, LOL. Or at least, if I stick it through the entire exam..._ ' The others smiled at my words before we bid our guide goodbye, the door shutting behind him. Suddenly, the room began to shake, feeling as if we were lowering into the ground. "Here we go!" I said excitedly, clapping my hands. "Woah!" Leorio yelped. "It seems this this room is actually an elevator," Kurapika pointed out, looking up at the small digital screen above the double doors as it slowly decreased. 

I sat down onto a chair, resting my elbows on the table as we moved down. The rest followed, Gon and Leorio on both of my sides as Kurapika sat across from me. Leorio crossing his arms and grumbled, "That explains it. That bastard thinks he'll see us again next year because he expects us to fail! At least (Y/n)'s got a good idea-" I smiled at this before Kurapika spoke up, "Once every three years." "What's that?" Leorio asked. "It's how often a rookie passes the Exam." "Is that unusual?" Gon asked. "It is," Kurapika replied. "Some can't handle it. It's too mentally and physically taxing. It's also not too uncommon for veterans to break rookies so badly that they never retake the test." Gon leaned in, "So that's why people who want to be Hunters are willing to risk everything for it." Leorio stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "You've hit the nail right on the head, my little friend!" He looked up into the light with a giant smirk on his face. "Being a Hunter means making more money than anyone in the world!" I smiled at his enthusiasm, knowing the deeper reason of his obsession for money. "Wrong!" Kurapika yelled, getting up as well. "People become Hunters to join the world's most noble profession!" "Shut up, goody-goody!" Leorio growled, butting heads with him. "Selfish money-grubber!" ' _Hehe, you'll find out soon!_ ' I giggled to myself as Gon looked at them in confusion.

Leorio leaned over to us, placing his hands on the table. "Hey, (Y/n), Gon! Listen to me! There's a list of the hundred riches people every year, and every single year, there are over fifty Hunters who make the list, that's more than half!" Suddenly, he slid to the other side of the table as Kurapika rotated the top layer of the table. "There are some Hunters, sad to say, who seek treasure and wild game. But they're second rate. True Hunters work tirelessly to maintain order in society as well as in nature!" The blonde boy said. "Oh, screw that!" Leorio scoffed, leaning back into mine and Gon's faces. I watched in amusement as he rambled, "Once you're a Hunter, it's free to enter most countries! And facilities? No charge! How's that for benefits, huh?" Kurapika once again turned the table, sending Leorio sliding over. "Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, preserving artifacts and species, catching crooks, and even apprehending rogue Hunters," he said. "It's the fame and fortune! That's why people wanna become Hunters!" Leorio yelled. "No, it's conviction, profound knowledge, and a sound mind and body! Traits that are a true Hunter's pride!" Kurapika argued. ' _Damn, he's getting heated bruh,_ ' I thought blankly as they growled at each other. "Hey, Gon! (Y/n)! Which of us do you agree with? What kind of Hunter will you be?!" They exclaimed. Gon smiled nervously at them. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I...." He didn't have time to answer as the elevator dinged, signaling that we reached our level. "I think we've arrived," Kurapika said. "We'll finish this later," Leorio grunted. I snorted and hopped up from my seat along with Gon. "Well, let's go guys! Time to be a couple of baddies!" I grinned as the doors opened, revealing a large grimy, dark sewer-looking place filled with all sorts of examinees who turned to glance at us.

I internally screamed at the unwanted attention and restrained myself from hiding behind Leorio's tall figure and clutching onto his navy-blue suit jacket. Instead, I stepped ahead and tried appearing confidently, stepping into the area. "I hate it here, it's so gross," I told the other three. Leorio looked ahead, holding his suitcase over his shoulder. "I can see why...The mood here is pretty grim." Kurapika spoke up, saying, "We saw plenty of other applicants in the city, but these guys are different. Each one of them is a master in their own right." Gon walked beside me. "Scuse' me!" he called out with a friendly grin before pausing as the rest of the people in the site glowered at us before turning away. "Looks like everybody's really on edge down here," Gon said.

"Hello!" A friendly voice said from below, causing us to look down at the squishy-looking Mr. Bean, his shiny green self holding out our number plates. "Please take your number badge. Thank you!" Leorio reached down and took it from him, looking at the number. He then held one out to Kurapika. "Here you go!" he chimed as Kurapika took the badge. "Here," he repeated, handing Gon his number. "And one for you!" He said as he held out a badge towards me. I smiled and took the badge, reading the number. '406'. "Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times, please! And be careful not to lose it, okay?" He said before walking off. I nodded and placed the badge over my left tiddy, patting it down while the other did the same.

"Don't think I've seen you guys before!" an annoying voice called out, making me grimace in disgust as I looked up, only to see nothing but a disgusting pig grinning down at us. "Ew," I cringed as he waved, "Yo!" Leorio glanced down at me. "You don't have to be so rude, (Y/n)." I squinted up at him and tilted my head. "Just wait," I said slowly. Leorio furrowed his brows before turning back to Tonpa. "You can tell it's our first time here?" Gon asked him. "More or less," Tonpa replied before hopping off of the pipe and landing on the ground, grunting. "It's getting easier. It's my thirty-fifth attempt, so it comes with the territory," he exclaimed. I snorted, "Thirty-five times? What a pussy." as the others said in surprise, "You've tried thirty-five times?" I guess Tonpa chose to ignore me as he continued with a smile, "I guess you can say I'm a Hunter Exam veteran." Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other. "That's not really something to brag about," Leorio deadpanned. "Indeed," Kurapika agreed. "Anyway, if you have any more questions, I'd be happy to help!" Tonpa told Gon. "Thanks a lot!" "Oh, by the way, the name's Tonpa." I coughed into my arm, " _Cunt-pa_." "-Hi, I'm Gon!" To my disgust, the two shook hands. " _Gon, don't touch him, he's filthyyyyy_ ," I hissed under my breath. 

"This is Kurapika and this is Leorio, and that's (Y/n)!" Gon introduced. The other two nodded politely while I gave Tonpa the most _dirtiest_ look, unashamed of my disliking towards him. Tonpa recoiled at my glare, taken aback. Kurapika looked over at me in concern. "What's with you today, (Y/n)? You've been really rude since we've arrived here." My glowering instantly changed into a bright smile as I turned my attention to Kurapika. "It's nothing!" I giggled. "I'm just excited for the exams to start!" ' _Or at least, I was until this fucker came along,_ ' I mentally grumbled. The others looked at me weirdly but shrugged it off as Gon turned back to Tonpa. "You sure have taken the Exam a lot! Are you the only one here who's tried a bunch of times, or are there others?" Tonpa smiled down at him. "I might hold the record, but yeah, there are others. For instance-" he pointed over to a large man eating a box of...takoyaki? I assumed. "That guy over there! Number 255, To-do the wrestler. Probably the strongest one here. And he's smarter than he looks. Over there is 103, Bourbon the snake charmer. He can really hold a grudge, so try not to get on his bad side. " ' _Rip to that dude._ ' "-Let's see now...Number 191, Bodoro, the Kung Fu master. He's getting old, but he's still the best martial artist around." ' _RIP TO THAT DUDEEE._ ' "-Then there are the brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They work great as a team, so they almost always do really well! And 384, Geretta the huntsman!" ' _RIPPPPPP BUT YOU FUCKED WITH GON SO YOU KINDA HAD TO GO BUDDY-_ ' "He specializes in killing all kinds of creatures with his blow dart and club. There are more, but they've taken the Exam the most times." "Oh wow!" Gon said in awe.

A guy in a purple cape walked past us, to which I immediately spotted Hisoka not too far from where we were. ' _Oh shit._ ' My eyes widened, knowing I was about to witness a _murder._ And inevitably, the guy accidently knocked shoulders with Clown King Himself. As Tonpa talked to the other three, I watched as the man fell to his knees screaming in pain, alerting everyone else in the room. Red glowing petals that looked similar to that of clubs emerged from his arms like ash, raining down around him as his arms disintegrated. "He doesn't feel too good," I whispered to myself. "My, how unusual," Hisoka said smoothly, sending shivers down my spine. "Seems this poor man's arms have turned into flower petals. Now you see them, now you don't," he said, spreading his arms out as if he had just performed a magic trick. How fitting...

"You should be more careful. And do apologize if you bump into someone," he hummed. Everyone murmured to themselves, distancing from the intimidating Hisoka. "Zamn," I said in mild shock. "Just perfect, the psychopath is back again," Tonpa grunted. "You know that guy?" Gon asked him. "So, does that mean he tried last year?" Kurapika asked. "Number 44, Hisoka the magician. He was the number one pick to pass last year's Exam until he almost killed an Examiner he didn't approve of." "Then what the hell is he dong here!? They're letting him retake the Exam after something like that?" Leorio shouted, jumping up. "of course they are," Tonpa replied. "They change the content and Examiners every year. And the Examiners choose the new material. The devil himself could pass the Hunter Exam if the Examiners say it's okay. It's how the whole thing works," he explained. "Anyway, nobody likes the guy. I'd keep my distance if I were you." "Why not? He seems nice," I said sarcastically. "He looks dangerous (Y/n), I don't think you should go anywhere near that guy at all!" Leorio protested. I gave him a pointed stare. "I was joking."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Let's have a toast to friendship!" Tonpa said, taking out a couple of orange soda cans. ' _Bitch, I'll spit in yo' fuckin' FACE. Actually, not a bad idea!_ ' I grinned evilly in my head. "Whaddya say?" Tonpa offered. "Hey, thanks! Yeah, don't mind if I do!" Leorio grinned. As they took the drinks, Tonpa offered one to me. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but if you could accept this offer it'd mean a lot to me!" He smiled, although I saw _right through it_. Despite this, I took the drink with my fingertips gripping the metal rim as I didn't want to even _touch_ his filthy hands. I gave him a bright, fake smile and nodded. "Of course! Thank you!" The boys smiled at me. "See, he's not so bad (Y/n)!" Leorio grinned. "Yeah! Guess I was just upset for no reason," I smiled back. ' _Funny hearing that from you, Leo. LMAO I CAN'T WAIT TIL' YOU REALIZE IT!_ ' "I was dyin' of thirst, thanks a lot!" Leorio nodded at Tonpa. Gon nodded, "Thanks a lot!" "...Thank you," Kurapika said. "Here's to new friends and good fortune!" Tonpa exclaimed. "Cheers!" They knocked their cans together, as I did, albeit very stiffly.

We all opened our cans, although I definitely took my time. I watched as Gon held the can to his mouth, which I followed. I chugged the spiked orange soda, making sure not to swallow a drop and I held it in my cheeks. Shortly after tilting the can, Gon let the orange liquid stream out from his mouth in disgust. "I think the juice might've gone bad, Mr. Tonpa. It tastes funny," Gon said with a nervous smile. Taking that as my queue, I spit the liquid out of my mouth in a violent eruption, aiming at Tonpa 's face. "GYAH!" he cried out, holding his arms up to his face. Leorio followed me, although instead aiming for the floor instead. Sputtering, Leorio wiped his mouth. "Seriously? That was a close call!" He said angrily. I spit the last of the liquid on the floor, not wanting any ounce of the liquid down my throat. I glanced up at Tonpa's soaked face and held in a cackle, holding a gloved hand up to my mouth in fake-pity. "Oh no! I'm sorry Mr. Tonpa, that was an accident! Forgive me!" I pleaded. ' _LMAOOOO FUCKIN' BITCH, HOW MY SPIT FEEL ON YOUR FACE? YOU BETTA LICK THAT SHIT UP CUZ' IT'S AN HONOR!_ ' I screamed in my head, finding the situation _hilarious._

"I-it's fine," Tonpa said reassuringly, wiping at his soda-covered face. "That's odd though, really sorry about that, fellas!" He apologized. I held in a giggle as Kurapika poured the drink out, uncaring. "Please forgive me! I had no idea the juice was bad!" He pleaded pathetically onto his knees, clasping his hands together in an apology. ' _More like please- SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ ' "You don't have to apologize. What about you? Is your stomach okay?" Gon asked. Tonpa looked up, "I'm alright! I'm totally fine!" ' _I hope some of that JUICE went into yo fuckin' mouth._ ' "Oh good! I've tried all kinds of plants and grasses on the mountain back home, so I can usually taste when something's bad!" Gon smiled. ' _My boy SHOVIN' WILD SHIT IN HIS MOUTH?? THE FUCK?_ ' "That's some talent you got there! Never seen anything like it!" Tonpa nervously chuckled. He got up, "Uh- Sorry again. I'll see you guys around!" he said, waving behind him as he turned and walked away. "Oh no the hell you won't, _sir._ " I muttered venomously as we watched him walk away.

"Man, I thought he would never shut up," Leorio groaned. I snorted, "You know what I mean? Eugh, fuck that guy, I'm gonna beat his fuckin' ass next time he talks to us." Gon looked up at me, "(Y/n), so is that why you didn't like him? Because he was noisy?" "No, she was glaring at him right as he even said anything. She's not like that with other people," Kurapika pointed out. "Damn 'Pika, perceptive as always. But anyways, nah, that wasn't the only reason. He just didn't pass the vibe check," I admitted. They looked at me in confusion. " _'Pika'?_ " Kurapika asked. "'Vibe-check'? Did I pass?!" Gon asked excitedly. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You did the moment I saw you. Same for Leorio and Kurapika." I looked over at Kurapika. "Ah- uh, sorry for calling you that! If you're uncomfortable I'll stop, it just slipped out! I, uh, like giving my friends sort of pet names, y'know? It's an affectionate expression from me," I said nervously, smiling unsurely at him. 

Kurapika blinked before closing his eyes. "You...can call me pet names. I don't mind." I gasped excitedly. "Really?! Oh, I'm so happy!" "Me too! Uh- I-I don't mind...if you...called me pet names..." Leorio jumped in before trailing off at the end, scratching his neck as he flushed and looked away. I gasped and beamed, my eyes practically sparkling. "Yay! Pika, Oreo!...Aaaand Gon!" I cheered. Gon turned to me, "Awe, why don't I get a pet name?" "Your name is literally three letters dude." "Oh yeah!"

**...To be continued...**


	5. Runnin' For That ASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: AYEEEE RUNNIN' TIME!! LETS GO FELLAS! alsonotmeblushingevertimeleorioappearsonscreenbye-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!

**Continued...**

_Kurapika blinked before closing his eyes. "You...can call me pet names. I don't mind." I gasped excitedly. "Really?! Oh, I'm so happy!" "Me too! Uh- I-I don't mind...if you...called me pet names..." Leorio jumped in before trailing off at the end, scratching his neck as he flushed and looked away. I gasped and beamed, my eyes practically sparkling. "Yay! Pika, Oreo!...Aaaand Gon!" I cheered. Gon turned to me, "Awe, why don't I get a pet name?" "Your name is literally three letters dude." "Oh yeah!"_

As we chattered on for a minute before a sudden obnoxious noise rang out throughout the area, sounding like a mix of an alarm clock and a squeaky toy. 'Poi poi poi poi!' the sounds amused me and caused me to giggle, even more so seeing as how everyone around me looked so serious! Damn, stick in the muds. The three boys beside me looked up in surprise before the sound suddenly stopped. Right after that happened, the wall opposite from the elevator began rumbling, causing everyone to turn their attention to the wall as it moved. Once high enough, it revealed the one and only pink-haired mouthless examiner! Damn, did that look kinda weird but normal at the same time.

"I apologize for the delay. Thank you for waiting," he announced as everyone gathered to the front. "The entry period for Hunter applicants is officially closed. So, with no further ado, the Hunter Exam will now begin!" At his words, many of the participants reacted in several ways, although I mostly saw people smirk in approval. I just grew nervous. "Guys, uh, I might die right now," I said anxiously. Gon patted my arm, "Don't worry, (Y/n)! I've got your back!" The other two nodded. "Don't need to be so nervous, (Y/n). Like you said, we're all gonna be Hunters by the end of the Exam!" Leorio grinned at me. I gave him a crooked smile and turned back to Satotz. ' _Yeah, you all might be...But I don't think my unfit ass can run like you guys!_ '

"One final word of caution. If you're short on luck or ability, keep in mind that there's a very real chance you could end up seriously injured. Death is another distinct possibility.," Satotz said, his long moustache moving as he spoke. I grimaced. "Fuck," I whispered to myself before shaking it off. ' _Maybe that thing where I managed to automatically climb the climb before will come back here!_ ' I prayed. "If you're willing to accept the risks involved, I'll ask you to follow me now." ' _HERE WE FUCKIN' GO!_ ' "But for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator located behind you." As he said this, no one dared look back. Everyone had decided to stay. "Right then, very well. All 405 applicants will now participate in Phase One." And with that said, he turned around and began walking in a puppet-like motion, leaving everyone else to follow behind him. It started out as a slow, natural walking pace, much like a calm before the storm. "Yeah, I didn't think anybody was gonna leave. But I'd hoped a few would duck out at least," Leorio sighed. I nodded with him before the pace began picking up, making us jog after Satotz. "Oh shit," I muttered grievingly. "Whoa, what?" Leorio questioned. "I think the people up front have started running," Gon said. "It's because he's picking up the pace," Kurapika added. 

"How rude of me. I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, your Examiner for the First Phase of the Exam," Satotz said as he led us ahead. "It's my responsibility to lead all of you to the Second Phase." "Second? Whatever happened to the First?" Hanzo, the ninja asked. "The First Phase is already underway," Satotz announced. At his words everyone began murmuring to themselves once again. "The First Phase is quite simple. All you have to do is follow me to the Second Phase. So, try to keep up!" He added. "Follow you? So that's it? There's nothing else?" Hanzo questioned suspiciously. "That's right. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need only to follow me," Satotz finished. "I see how it is," Kurapika muttered to us. "This Exam is weird," Gon said. "Sounds a lot like a basic edurance test to me. That's right up my alley. Keep runnin', pal! I'm right behind ya!" Leorio said confidently. I couldn't help but smile to myself at his flair, boosting my own confidence. Not only that, but surprisingly my legs weren't burning or itchy! Back in my old world, after 6 minutes of running at my full speed my legs would be burrrninggg, my stomach in _agony_. Boy, was I thankful this body in this world seems somehow already used to enduring muscle movement for a good while. I hope it keeps up, wouldn't wanna lag behind! ' _Dude, holy shit I can't wait to meet Killua!_ ' I thought excitedly, praying my body would be able to hold out for a long time.

We continued running, two hours into the First Phase of the Exam. And just like I had hoped, my breath barely wavered as I ran with everyone. Man, was I surprised! _Two whole hours_ , and my legs weren't even that tired! This body was something I was truly grateful for. As had I kept my body in my old world, I would've been _gone_ already. However, a few had already dropped down in exhaustion, unable to take the strain. Beside me was Gon, who was in similar conditions as myself, hardly breaking a sweat. Leorio was a few ways ahead of us, sweat pouring down his face as he panted, suitcase in hand. "Gon, you doin' okay?" I asked him, turning my head. He looked up at me and grinned, nodding. "Piece of cake! I've ran longer on the island!" I smiled and chuckled, "That's good, I'm glad you're used to it, then." "Hey, wait up, kid!" We heard Leorio yell in front of us. My eyes widened, ' _IT'S TIME!_ ' I snapped my head up to see Killua casually riding his skateboard past the others. "How about you show a little respect for the Exam!" Leorio growled. Killua turned his head, "Whaddya mean?" "I mean quit using a skateboard, that's cheating!" "How's that?" "How?! This is an endurance test, that's how!" Leorio yelled angrily. "No, it's not!" Gon called out. "Huh?" They both looked back to see Gon and I running up to them.

"What are you babbling about now, Gon?!" Leorio growled. "The examiner guy only said we had to follow him, that's all," Gon replied. "Hey! Who's side are you on, anyway?" "Oh, it's alright, Leorio. He's just chillin' on his skateboard. By the way, that's really cool! I can barely ride for a few seconds before stopping!" I beamed, nodding over at Killua. "(Y/n)! Huh-?" Leorio cried before Killua slowed down to meet with Gon and I. "Hey, how old are you guys?" Killua asked. I had to hold in an excited gasp at his attention. ' _Wow, I thought he'd only talk to Gon! BRO, IT'S A FUCKING HONOR IF KILLUA EVEN SPEAKS TO YOU, HOLY SHIT! I swear I'm gonna at least try to be one of his close friends! Cool-ass dude!_ ' I thought brightly to myself. "Twelve years old," Gon replied. "I'm seventeen," I added. Killua stared at us in mild surprise before wobbling on his skateboard and pressing his foot down on the nose, kicking his legs up behind him and causing the board to fly in the air before he swiftly caught it. "I think I'll run for a little while," Killua said coolly as he ran with us. "DAAAMN!! THAT WAS SO COOL DUDE!" I gasped dramatically, although I truly was excited at his tricks. "Yeah! Cool!" Gon laughed. So basically, I was next to Gon and Killua was on the other side of Gon, leaving Gon himself in the middle. "My Name's Killua," he introduced himself, looking over at us. "Hi, I'm Gon!" Gon grinned. "I'm (Y/n), hehe!" I beamed. 

About two more hours had passed, nobody I was fond of had faltered in their running. Well, when I say faltered, I mean _failed_. Leorio lagged heavily behind us, his legs slowing down in exhaustion. I kept glancing behind Killua and Gon worriedly after him. "Leorio! You okay?" I called out in concern. I gasped as he dropped his suitcase, the luggage clacking loudly to the floor and alerting Gon, who looked back as well. We watched as Leorio stumbled, resting his hands on his knees. Gon and I slowed down, Killua following as we came to a stop, the other running ahead of us as we watched Leorio. "Come on! Let's go!" I yelled, trying to encourage him. "Hey, forget about him. We've got to keep moving," Killua said. I barely glanced at Killua before continuing to watch Leorio's panting form, waiting for him to resume running. It took a few seconds before he inhaled and yelled, "Screw this!" I watched proudly as he suddenly kicked off, running as fast as his legs could take him. "I'm becoming a Hunter no matter what!" He yelled loudly. "Damn it all!" He yelled, running past us. I watched him go on with a happy smile on my face. "You go, babe!!" I cheered, throwing a fist up and jumping. Gon took this moment to use his fishing rod, reeling in Leorio's suitcase and retrieving it. Killua gasped, "That was awesome!" We laughed before going back on our way, not in any hurry to catch up to the others. "Can I try that later?" Killua asked. "Sure! If I can try your skateboard!" Gon replied. "Ooh! Can I try too?" I asked. "Sure!" The two replied, making me smile.

The others finally began running up the long, long, LONG, _LONG,_ staircase, with Satotz many steps ahead of them, of course. The three of us still hadn't reached it yet though, but no big deal! And still, I was in as good a shape as Killua and Gon. ' _Damn, whoever's body I took over- I'm assuming this is the case- thank YOU for being an athletic weirdo!_ ' I thought gratefully. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's race to the finish, see who's faster!" Killua suggested. "Alright, bet," I chuckled. "Sure, okay! But the loser has to buy dinner!" Gon agreed. "Yeah, you guys are on!" Killua grinned. And with that I mentally prepared myself. "Ready...Go!" We all said in sync before kicking off, picking up our pace as we started climbing up the bottom of the stairs. After a while of running side-by-side with the two younger boys, I spotted a... _shirtless, sweaty Leorio and a tunic-less Kurapika_ running ahead of us. " _MMMMM!!! MM-MM-MMM-MM-MM- **MMMMMMMMM!!!!!** "_ I grunted vigorously at the sight. My throat felt sore after my horny grunting as I felt my face heat up and a perverted grin curl on my lips. ' _HOLD. ME. THE FUCK. **BACK**. RRRRRRRRROOROOROOROO BARKBARKBARK!!_'

"Get it now? The whole world runs on money! So I'm going to get as much as I can!" I heard Leorio yell frustratingly as we got closer. My mischievous grin softened into a genuine smile at his words. ' _D'aww, my babyyyyy,_ ' I mentally cooed. I panted and huffed with Killua and Gon as we ran past Kurapika and Leorio, Gon exclaiming, "See you at the finish line!" "Yeah, catch you later old man!" Killua teased. Leorio gritted his teeth and yelled, "HEY! I'm not old! Can't you tell I'm a teenager just like you!?" The others gawked at his words. "Yup! _I_ sure can!" I giggled, winking playfully at Leorio as the three of us picked up the pace and ran past them. "What? How did you know, (Y/n)?" Gon asked me in surprise. I exhaled in amusement, "My secret." Killua smirked, "You sure it wasn't because you hoped that he was so you could get with him legally?" "OHHHH YEAH, TOTALLY THAT, MM-HM, THE EXACT REASON," I cackled sarcastically. Gon looked up at me in shock. "Huh? Seriously!?" Killua and I looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "No! It was a joke, lol. I just knew," I reassured Gon, who tilted his head at us in confusion before smiling and turning back to running. 

As we continued to make our way up the stairs in a race, we passed by many applicants who had fallen on the stairs, unable to go on. It was a pitiful sight, really. "I've got to tell you guys. I'm pretty impressed that you both can keep up with me," Killua admitted. "You are?" Gon chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Me too. I didn't even expect to last more than 10 minutes!" I exclaimed. The two turned to me, "Huh? But you've made it this far, plus you're even running up stairs with us!" Gon said questionably. I shrugged, "I've never ran this long as much as I can remember. Maybe my 'old self' did this kind of thing often, too." Killua rose a brow. "'Old self'? What the heck are you talking about?" "Oh! (Y/n) woke up on my home island and she couldn't remember how she got there! But she decided to take the Hunter's Exam with me! Isn't that pretty weird?" Gon exclaimed. "That was pretty weird bro, I'm not gonna lie," I commented. "Huh. Have you remembered anything yet?" Killua asked. I shook my head, "No. I don't know if I will. But I'm just glad my body is already used to strain like this, I would've been long gone!" He nodded and turned his head back to the front. "Man, I thought the Hunter Exam was going to be more of a challenge. This is boring!" He complained, slumping over as he ran. "Hey, why do you want to be a Hunter, anyway?" Gon asked him. Killua looked up, "Who, me? I never said I wanted to be a Hunter." "Huh?" Gon said in surprise. "I just heard that the Exam was supposed to be really hard. It sounded kind of fun, so here I am. But it's not as fun as I thought." Killua shrugged.

"What about you guys? Well, unless you just decided on the spot since there was nothing else for you to do," Killua asked, turning to me as he said the last part. "Gon, you can go first," I urged him. He nodded before saying, "Well, the thing is, my dad's a Hunter. So I decided I was going to be a Hunter just like him, no matter what!" Killua hummed, "So what kind of Hunter is he?" "No idea!" Killua made a noise of surprise and looked at him with wide eyes before turning his head and laughing, "It's the weirdest thing I've ever heard!" Gon looked at him, "Huh?" "You wanna be the same kind of Hunter as your dad but you don't know anything about him? That's nuts!" Killua grinned. "Mito's the one who raised me, and she told me a little, but I've only seen him in pictures she showed me from some time ago." "Wait, who's Mito?" "She's my aunt!" Gon replied. Killua made a noise of understanding as Gon continued. "She said that my dad took the Hunter Exam when he was only twelve years old, too! He passed his first try and became a Hunter. That's when he decided to leave the island!" I grimaced at this, Killua looking up at me for a brief second before looking back at Gon. "So, I came here in order to find out why he chose being a Hunter over staying at home with me." I glowered furiously into the air, turning my head straight in front of me so I wouldn't accidently give others the wrong impression. ' _God, fucka' Ging. FUCK GING! IMA BEAT HIS FUCKING ASS! DEAD-BEAT BITCH!_ ' I internally screamed. 

Killua turned to me. "What about you?" I blinked before looking back up towards the end of the tunnel, the light at the end not too far from us, but still far enough for me to talk. "Mm, well- I mean, I know I don't remember anything, but for some reason I knew about the Hunter Exams, and I wanted to take them. When I met Gon, I realized that I wanted to be a Hunter so I can meet more people like him, make friends and stuff! I knew about the benefits to having a license as well, so I figured why not use the advantage of free transportation to travel with friends, y'know?" I said cheerily. ' _I mean, it's kind of bullshit but..._ ' My eyes softened as I gazed at the two and briefly glanced behind us to look at Kurapika and Leorio. "...And I did meet some cool people along the way so far. So I know for sure now, that _this_ is what I want to do." Killua blinked at me while Gon smiled. "Yeah! And we're already planning to go somewhere as soon as we get our license!" He exclaimed, turning to Killua. "You should come too, Killua! I mean- um, if you want, of course!" I laughed nervously, waving my hands in reassurance. He stared at us for a moment in surprise. "You said you wanted to travel with friends, though." He finally said. I tilted my head at him. "Well, you're our friend, right? I mean, I think of you as a friend already! And I'm sure Gon does, too!" I smiled brightly at him, Gon nodding in agreement with my words. Killua's eyes widened for a moment before he looked down at the stairs ahead of us. "...Friend, huh?" I held in a squeal as I watched him ponder to himself.

"The exit! Oh, thank goodness!" A man ahead of us cried out in relief. "We're finally getting out of this dark tunnel!" We looked up to see the light getting nearer and nearer with every step, encouraging me to run faster. The other two had the same idea, as we all sprinted off in sync towards the exit. As Satotz stopped at the end and slowly turned his head, the three of us passed him, throwing out fists in the air as we cheered. "GOOOAAAL!" we all yelled, laughing all the while. We finally stopped, our feet coming to a stop as we made it out of the place. "Yeah! I did it! I finished first!" Gon cheered. "What are you talking about? I totally won," Killua denied. I exhaled before erupting in giggles. "Nah, guys it was a tie!" They turned to me, "Huh? No, I won," Gon shook his head. "I won," Killua replied. "I was faster than you guys, so you both have to buy me dinner!" Gon argued. "No way, _I_ was faster so you're both buying _me_ dinner!" Killua protested. "Nuh-uh! I was faster!"

I watched them bicker with an amused grin on my face before they turned to Satotz. "Hey, which one of us was fastest?" Gon asked him. "You two crossed the finish line simultaneously." He replied. I furrowed my brows. ' _You two? What about me?_ ' The two boys looked at each other in surprise. "Then that means that-" "However," Satotz interrupted Gon. "The young lady here was just few centimeters ahead." They gaped at me as I blinked in shocked with wide eyes. "Yo, what? How's that possible!?" I questioned. "Your chest," Satotz said bluntly. our jaws dropped. The three of us stared at each other for a few seconds before a giant grin appeared on my face. " _YOOOO!!_ MY ITTY-BITTY KITTY-TITTIES GOT ME FOOD?! LET'S GOOOOOO!!" I cackled, jumping up and down happily. "What?! No way! That's not fair!" Killua protested. "Awe man! I was so close! I wish I had titties!" Gon sighed. I slapped a hand over my mouth and snorted loudly before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "GON- I- OHMYGOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID- THAAAAT!!" I screamed hilariously, slapping my knee. "Hey, Mr. Satotz. Is there where the Second Phase begins?" Gon asked him. "No, it isn't. We have quite a way to go," Satotz answered. "Oh, man!" Gon whined. I wiped my eyes and sighed, "Dammit. Well, at least my legs aren't that tired yet." 

The area was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing in no time, everyone else eventually catching up. I stood with Gon and Killua as we watched the other applicants run in, Leorio eventually stumbling tiredly up the final steps, wheezing and panting. "Oh! Leorio!" I exclaimed. He laughed breathlessly before he staggered and fell, catching himself on the steps with his hand. I went over and grabbed his sweaty hand, helping him up as he leaned on me tiredly. "Thanks- (Y-Y/n)," he panted. "Yeah, just catch your breath dude," I nodded with a smile. He was kinda stinky though, probably from the sweat...Oh well! I didn't mind too much since the humid air clogged my nostrils up pretty good. Kurapika followed right after him, slowing down as he stepped into the fresh air. "Hey, Kurapika!" Gon greeted. "Oh, hey," Kurapika said breathlessly, giving us a small wave. "Is this our destination?" he asked. "Nope, not yet!" Gon replied. "Oh, I see. Looks like the fog is lifting." "Ah, really?" Gon said, standing up to look ahead. "Whoa!" He gasped with a smile. We looked ahead at the forest. Still foggy, but you can start to see more of the plants and such. 

"The Milsy Wetlands, also known as Swindler's Swamp. We must cross it to reach Phase Two of the Exam. This place is home to a variety of truly bizarre animals, many of which are crafty, voracious creatures, who deceive and feast on human prey. So please, be very careful," Satotz explained before ominously turning around and pointing a finger up, "If you're deceived, you'll surely die." "Yo, wild times in York New City," I commented as everyone began chatting amongst themselves. The loud sounds of something creaking behind us drew everyone's attention to the exit of the tunnel as the metal gate quickly lowered. A guy tiredly grunting as he staggered up the final steps cried out, "Wait for me!" Unfortunately for him, the gate completely shut, leaving him disqualified from the Exam. "That's fucking tough dude," I said sympathetically, Leorio and Kurapika nodding in agreement. 

"These wetland creatures are not to be underestimated, for they will use every trick in the book to fool their prey." Satotz's words caused people to gasp and turn back to him. "This is an ecosystem in which all creatures hunt by the art of deception. And that is why it's also known as Swindler's Swamp." He turned around towards the fog. "Now then, please follow me closely so you won't be deceived." Leorio scoffed as he stood up. "Is he messing with us? If we know they'll try to deceive us, who's gonna fall for it?" I exhaled in amusement, "You'd be surprised." "Don't fall for it!" A man's weak voice cried out from behind us. Everyone turned around to the source as Leorio groaned, "Listen, didn't I just say that we won't?" An injured man turned from the corner of the building. "Don't let them fool you!' he cried. Many let out a surprised gasp at his appearance and his words. The man stepped out, his torn clothes convincing the people more of his words. "He's lying. That man is lying to you!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Satotz. "He's an imposter, a total fraud! I'm the real Examiner, you got it?!" The other gasped. "Imposter? What's going on here?!" Leorio yelled. "But then, who is he, really?" Hanzo spoke up. I rolled my eyes. "' _Who's gonna fall for it?_ ' Guess who," I snorted under my breath, mocking Leorio's words in a whiny tone. To my disbelief, people ended up making a path between Satotz and the other guy, wary of who's really the imposter. I deadpanned. "This man literally _just said_ , 'Don't be deceived,' and y'all _really_ gonna fall- oh my _lordd_ I'm not even gonna _start_ ," I groaned aloud, receiving some stares.

"I'll prove it! Look at this!" The 'examiner' cried out, pulling out a creature that looked like Satotz and a chimp combined. "Oh wow, he looks like Mr. Satotz!" Gon exclaimed. The injured guy explained, "This is a man-faced ape from the Milsy Wetlands!" "A man-faced what?" Leorio asked. "The man-faced ape loves the taste of human flesh. But, their limbs are really long and thin, so they're actually quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans! They trick us into following them into the wetlands, where they work together with other creatures to kill and eat us! That's what he wants-!" "Bruh, _PLEASE_ shut the fuck _up_ already, _godda-ahmn_ ," I complained. I rose a brow at the other examinees staring at me. "Y'all wanna be _professional Hunters_ and you can't even tell when a man's _bullshitting_? C'mon now y'all... _Embarrassing_..." I deadpanned. "Now you're just being irrational! I mean, just look at the guy! Long limbs? He certainly doesn't walk like a normal human," Hanzo spoke up. Others murmured in agreement around me at his argument. I squinted at the bald ninja in disbelief. "Bruh...I- Lemme just pretend I didn't hear that..." I said, covering the side of my face with a hand, a tight sarcastic smile on my lips and a wide-eyed look to the side. 

Before anyone could blink, the man suddenly wheezed in pain, causing everyone to turn their attention towards him. Cards were embedded in his chest as he collapsed onto the ground. We snapped our gaze over to see Satotz hold three cards in his hands, uninjured. Everyone gasped as the sound of cards flickering drew our attention to Hisoka. He chuckled mischievously, continuing to play with his cards. "I see, I see. That settles it, then. So you are the real one," He smirked. Our attention was turned back to Satotz, who tossed the cards to the side. I noticed Hanzo gaping in shock, probably realizing I was right. I smirked at this before the incoherent babbling of the ape as it ran off distracted us for a moment before Hisoka spoke up. "The Examiners are Hunters. Each is hand-picked by the Exam Committee to do this job without pay. Anyone who hold the title we're vying for ourselves could have deflected that attack. And quite easily, I might add," Hisoka explained. Not gonna lie, his _deep fucking voice_ makes me shiver, bro. And not in fear, I can ASSURE YOU. 

"I shall take that as a compliment. Thank you. Still, should you choose to attack me again, for any reason, I will have no choice but to report you for attacking an Examiner and have you immediately disqualified," Satotz said. "is that clear?" "Of course." Hisoka smiled eerily. The sound of birds squawking drew our attention to a crowd of weird vultures eating the flesh off of the imposter. "Nature can be so brutal. It's hard to watch," Leorio grimaced. I gasped excitedly and looked over in wonder. "Yoooo, that's actually pretty cool! I mean, it's not me or any of my friends so I don't really care, haha!" I commented, causing others to look at me like I was demented. ...And maybe I was, just a little though! 

"So he was a man-faced ape as well," Kurapika said. "He was trying to confuse the applicants and lure some of you away. These attempts are to be expected," Satotz spoke up. "We can't let our guard down," Killua said. "Right." Gon nodded. "Please be aware that you will encounter such deceptions on a regular basis. I must assume that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my true identity," Satotz commented. I gave a pointed look to Leorio and Hanzo after he said this. "Oh, well, I uh..." Leorio chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. Hanzo nervously chuckled and copied his actions, just as flustered. I smirked to myself. "Listen to the bad bitch and you'll be godlike," I muttered under my breath. ' _What's funny is that the first time I watched that scene happen I just guessed that Satotz was the real Examiner. Heh, if I had been in this world unknowing of the events I still would've acted the same._ ' "Understand, I want to make it abundantly clear that if any of you are to lose sight of me one we enter the fog of the Milsy Wetlands, you have no hope whatsoever of reaching the Second Phase of the Exam. You've been warned," Satotz finished.

"Now let's begin. Please follow me." And with that, off we went again, stepping through the muddy wet grass of the wetlands. I looked on at the fog, keeping an eye on Satotz the entire time as I ran beside Gon and Killua. ' _The question is...Should I say with these two or go with 'Pika and 'Oreo?_ ' I questioned in my head. I glanced over said other two and tried recalling what happened with them and Hisoka, knowing that either way if I stuck with Gon or went with Leorio we'd encounter the Hot Death Clown. ' _Fuck,_ ' I gritted my teeth in frustration. ' _I'll just stick with...them!_ ' I nodded to myself, glancing over at the pair of my choice. ' _I hope I can interest Hisoka enough not to kill me...We'll just have to fuckin' see!_ '

**...To be continued...**


	6. I'm Gonna Peg The Killer Clown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is kinda short, so I apologize. But not only did I want to get a chapter out, I kinda wanted to cut it at that ending moment, y'know? Hehe, but anyways, hope y'all enjoy it! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, H*soka
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!

**Continued...**

_'The question is...Should I say with these two or go with 'Pika and 'Oreo?' I questioned in my head. I glanced over said other two and tried recalling what happened with them and Hisoka, knowing that either way if I stuck with Gon or went with Leorio we'd encounter the Hot Death Clown. 'Fuck,' I gritted my teeth in frustration. 'I'll just stick with...them!' I nodded to myself, glancing over at the pair of my choice. 'I hope I can interest Hisoka enough not to kill me...We'll just have to fuckin' see!'_

"Great! Another marathon!" Leorio grunted as he ran. "Except this time we're in a swamp, and running on wet ground requires significantly more energy," Kurapika added. He was right, although my legs were hardly getting tired, the muddy ground did end up giving me a hard time as I ran. As we traveled further into the misty area, Satotz called out, "Now everyone, please make sure to follow close behind me." Without question, everyone complied, not wanting to risk getting lost in this dangerous area full of wild, deceptive creatures. I ran closely next to Gon and Killua, not wanting to lose sight of either of them. 

"Gon, (Y/n)," Killua spoke up, causing us to turn our attention towards him. "Yeah?" The two of us replied. "Let's try to move up to the front." "Alright," I nodded. "Right. The last thing we want to do is lose sight of the Examiner right now," Gon commented. "I just want to put a little more distance between Hisoka and us. Staying too close is dangerous. I can smell it," Killua replied. ' _Okay- what is up with these twelve-year-olds and being like Tanjiro Kamado??_ ' I deadpanned to myself. "Smell, huh?" Gon said before sniffing the air. "Huh? I don't think he smells," he said in confusion. I giggled, "You sure Gon? I think he fucking _reeks_. Ahaha, just- just kidding! I was joking- I was joking I swear!" I added nervously, incase Hisoka was listening in on us. Which he most likely was. 

"Hey, Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should all move up to the front of the pack!" Gon called out loudly behind us. "Hey, calm down. Don't you feel the tension in the air?" Killua asked. "You idiot! If I could reach the front I'd already be there." Leorio called back. "Go ahead, we'll meet you there," Kurapika said as well. "Awww," Gon said in disappointment. "Me too buddy, me too," I sighed. "Come on, let's go," Killua said, running off ahead. "Wait, hold on!" Gon said as we set off to follow him. "Stay safe Pika! Oreo!" I called behind us before chasing after Killua into the fog. As we ran, I noticed people started disappearing into the fog, screaming following not too long after they disappeared from our sight. For now, only the two boys visible to me. "I wonder what's happening. I can hear people screaming all around us," Gon said. "That's why we need to be careful," Killua replied. "I haven't seen the guys in a while. I just hope they're safe," Gon said in concern. "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine," I said reassuringly. "Huh? How do you know that?" Gon questioned. I looked down at him and smiled. "I just do. Call it a sixth sense I suppose." 

Suddenly, Killua came to a stop, Gon and I following him. "Huh?" we all said before screaming as the ground beneath us fell in. Suddenly, the light was swallowed up by the darkness, the feeling of something wet and slimy under us. "What the hell!? OH, ARE WE IN A GIANT FROG?" I gasped before gagging at the horrid smell. "Geez, this frog needs some strong mouthwash," I said in a snotty tone as I pinched my nose. "Huh? A frog?" Gon questioned, although I couldn't see him. "Mm-hm," I nodded before the ground beneath us rumbled, sloshing us around in the maw of the giant frog-in-waiting. "Eugh!" I grimaced, flailing my arm around to grab onto something. I knocked into the boys multiple times as we slid around. "Ow!" "Sorry!" "Hey! Watch your arm!" "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to- OW!" "Sorry (Y/n)!" "It's alright!" 

The sound of a can opening grabbed my attention before I fell again, landing on my ass as my hands got covered in a slimy substance. It took about a minute before we suddenly stopped, the creature coming to a rest. "Whew, it's over," I sighed in relief. "Wait, is it gonna-" I gasped in realization as the fleshy walls around us inflated, the feeling of a rushing liquid blasting us out into the open as the frog spat us out. We all groaned as we landed on the slimy puddle of frog spit. "EW, FUCKIN' FOULLLL!" I cringed, swatting the frog saliva off of my arms as I stood up. "I guess he must not have liked the way we tasted, huh?" Gon chuckled. "It was this stuff," Killua said, holding up a can of Tonpa's juice. "Oh! The drink Tonpa had. I guess that's what saved us," Gon nodded. "Yeah, probably so. But I could have escaped without it," Killua said, tossing the can. "Poor froggy, he probably has to shit _so_ bad," I said in sympathy, looking in the direction the frog left. "I'm still pretty worried about Leorio and Kurapika..." Gon sighed. "Forget about them, we need to keep moving. We can still make it if we start right now," Killua said as he stood up holding his skateboard before running off. Gon followed him and stared off for a moment. "Don't worry Gon," I said, patting his head. "Like I said, they're perfectly fine." He nodded at me, preparing to run off with Killua before he suddenly turned around, looking off into the distance. 

"Gon?" I questioned. He didn't reply, still staring off with a hardened gaze. ' _Is it...FUCK,_ ' I mentally groaned, knowing what this meant. He gasped and booked it, running off. I immediately followed, concerned for his, as well as Leorio's, well-being. "Gon! Hold up!" I cried, chasing after him. As we got closer, I spotted Hisoka standing over Leorio, a deadly smirk on his face as he approached him. Gon shot off his fishing rod at him, the red ball at the end getting Hisoka in the face, right next to his eye. He grunted in surprise, his head turned away from the impact. Leorio let out a noise of confusion as he looked off towards the fog, where mine and Gon's silhouettes appeared in the distance. "Gon! (Y/n)!" He called out in surprise. "Did I make it?" Gon muttered. "Yeah, good job Gon," I nodded, patting his shoulder proudly before turning back to Hisoka and Leorio. Hisoka sighed and turned back to us with a smile. "Not bad, little boy." ' _EW, PLEASSEEE, NAWT HISOKA BEING A WHOLE-ASS PREDATORRRR,_ ' I wheezed in my head. "Is that a fishing pole?" Hisoka asked. "How original." He began walking towards us, Gon clutching his fishing pole tightly in defense. I scanned the area frantically, panicking in my mind. ' _Fuck, FUCKFUCKFUCK! IS THERE A WEAPON OR A STICK I CAN USE TO DEFEND MYSEFL!? SHIT, IF I HAD SOMETHING, ANYTHING! I LOOK PATHETIC!_ ' I mentally cried. 

Hisoka held out his hand. "I'd like to see it. Do you mind?" I grit my teeth in frustration, not knowing what I should do except to throw myself over Gon if needed. "Leave him alone," Leorio called out, getting up and running at Hisoka's back with a large stick. "Leorio, no!" I cried out worriedly. "Your fight's with me!" He yelled before getting a sharp punch in the face my Hisoka, sending him and his glasses flying. As he fell to the ground, knocked out, Gon let out a battle cry and jumped at him with his fishing rod, leaving me watching on the sidelines worriedly. ' _God-fucking-dammit! WHY AM I SO USELESS?? SHIT, HAS THIS BODY MASTERED NEN? PLEASE FUCKING TELL ME,_ ' I mentally pleaded, looking over my hands. ' _Conjurer? Enhancer? Anything!_ ' I gripped my gloved hands desperately, trying to focus onto the fishnets. ' _If by chance I'm a conjurer who already uses nen, please fucking make my gloves into a net! God, please!_ ' I begged. Gon swiped at him, only to cut through air as Hisoka re-appeared behind him. "Did you come here to help your friend?" Hisoka asked Gon, who looked over his shoulder at him before gasping and jumping away in alarm. "Such a good boy," I heard him say. ' _EW, FUCKING PLEASE!_ ' I screamed in my mind. Although to no avail, nothing was happening. ' _Fuck, so either I need to unclog my aura pores or I just don't know how to use nen._ ' Gon swiped at him, only for the results to be the same. "Hm, I adore that look." 

I watched helplessly as Gon continuously swiped his fishing rod at him, jumping away as the line swished at Hisoka, only for the older male to effortlessly dodge them. "Well done. Very nice. I'm beginning to get excited," he commented. Gon threw his line again, aiming for his face. Hisoka walked on as the rod got closer to him, only for the line to suddenly throw itself onto the ground, dirt flying up. Gon then ran behind him, crying out as he pulled back his arms to land a blow. "GON!" I screamed as Hisoka gripped his throat. I wasted no time, charging at Hisoka in a rage. "LET GO OF HIM, CLOWN-FUCKER!" I yelled angrily, kicking my leg up behind him in order to shove MY FOOT UP HIS FUCKING ASS. "Hm?" He chuckled as he flashed behind me, my foot cutting through air. I gasped and caught Gon in my arms as he fell, coughing and panting as he held his throat. "Gon, are you okay?!" I said worriedly, glancing down at him with concerned eyes before glaring up at Hisoka.

"How rude, you shouldn't interrupt when two people are having a conversation, you know," Hisoka smiled sinisterly. I felt chills go up my spine in fear at his predatory gaze before I hardened my eyes and glared at him. "It's quite rude to choke someone, a little boy at that!" I growled. He rose a brow. "But he attacked me first. I believe my actions were justified." I grit my teeth as he crouched down in front of me. "Ow!" I cried as he pinched my cheek, his nails cutting into my skin as he dug his fingers harshly. "Although, I'll forgive you. That was quite reckless of you, it was quite amusing, really. You were lucky, I forgot you were there. Had I not noticed you I surely would've gotten a shoe up my butt!" He smiled. I would've found what he said funny had it not been for the pain in my face. "I love that kind of attitude," he hummed, squeezing tighter and making me cry out in pain. "So I suppose I'll let it slide, this time." He finally let go, causing me to cup my red cheek slowly dripping blood.

"...Thank you," I said begrudgingly. He gave me a surprised look before a smile crept onto his face. "Oh? How strange. You're the first to ever thank me for harming you." "-It wasn't for that, weirdo. I'm thanking you for letting us live- Ow," I sighed before hissing in pain, rubbing my injured cheek. He stared at me for a moment before chuckling in amusement. "I suppose. You entertained me. I love seeing that kind of fiery look on people. It's quite delightful!" I looked down at Gon as he stared at Hisoka with furrowed brows, holding onto me protectively. I cradled his head in my hand as Hisoka looked over at Leorio. "Don't worry. I didn't kill your friend. He's going to be just fine," he said before looking back at us, leaning in. "And that's because he passed." He let out a disturbing laugh before leaning back. "And yes, you two passed as well. Now go and become good Hunters." He smiled at us.

Gon and I stared at him in silence before the sound of beeping interrupted. Hisoka pulled out a device with some kind of gps on the screen and pressed a button, causing a voice to emit from the locating device. A warped masculine voice spoke from the device, "Hisoka, you should get back here. We've almost reached the site of the Second Phase." Hisoka sighed in annoyance and held it up to his mouth. "Okay, be right there." He pressed a button, ending the call before getting up and walking over to Leorio. "It's good to have friends, isn't it?" Hisoka asked us as he threw Leorio's unconscious body over his shoulder. He looked back at us and asked, "Can you two find your own way back?" I looked down at Gon who hesitantly nodded. I nodded as well, looking back up at Hisoka. "Good kids," he said approvingly before walking off into the fog, Leorio with him. Gon caught his breath, panting as he sat up in my hold. "(Y/n)...are you okay? He hurt you," Gon asked me in concern, sweat dripping off of his face. I smiled down at him and stroked his hair reassuringly. "I'll be fine. Maybe it'll just leave a badass scar on my face. What about you? Does your throat hurt?" I asked worriedly.

He nodded before Kurapika's voice called out to us. "Gon! (Y/n)! Are you both alright?" We turned in relief to see Kurapika running off towards us past the unconscious? Or dead bodies of the men who tried attacking Hisoka. The fog cleared up, giving us a better sight of our surroundings. I stood up, giving Gon a hand as Kurapika reached up. His eyes widened as he saw my wound. "(Y/n)! Your face!" I chuckled dryly, "I know bruh, I know I'm ugly, damn. Didn't have to say what was unspoken." "(Y/n), this is serious! We need to go back. I don't know where Leorio is, but I'm sure he has something to help you," Kurapika said in frustration. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Okay then, let's go." With that, we began running off into the woods, following a path now that everything was clear and visible. As we ran, we began telling Kurapika on what he missed out on.

"This way!" Gon said after sniffing the air. "Nice job, Gon!" I smiled at him as he lead us down the path. "So you can really tell by the smell?" Kurapika asked as we ran. "Yeah, Leorio's always wearing this very unique kind of cologne. I can smell him from a few kilometers away, no problem." "Hm," Kurapika responded. "Damn, lucky. He smells good bro," I said randomly, sighing. Kurapika and Gon stared at me disbelief. "...Just confess to him already, will you?" They said simultaneously. My cheeks flushed as I bursted out in laughter as I ran in-between the two. "Nah, I gotta confess to Kurapika at the same time then! That'd be rude if I just told Leorio and left my other crush out!" The two gaped at me as Kurapika's eyes widened comically. "W-What?!" He said in shock, his cheeks flushing a light pink color. I just laughed harder, shoving down my slight embarrassment. ' _Damn I am on a ROLL!_ ' I internally cackled. "Not yet though, so don't worry 'Pika! I'll try to make you fall for me first, and then we'll see from there," I giggled, winking playfully. ' _Damn straight I'm gonna try! Even if I die bruh, lol,_ ' I nodded to myself. 

Kurapika looked ahead of us, his face returning to normal. Although, I _swore_ I saw his cheeks still a little pink. "You're pretty bold, aren't you (Y/n)!" Gon chuckled. "Well, as a Hunter, I can probably die any moment! So why not just do the things I want to while I have the chance, y'know? As queen Lana Del Rey said, 'Live fast, die young, be wild, and have fun,'!" I beamed. "Lana Del Rey? I've never heard of a queen with that name." Gon said in confusion. I snorted, "She doesn't exist in this world." "Oh! So she's from a storybook?" "...I guess you can say that," I shrugged with a smile on my face. "Well, I've been thinking, what do you guys think Hisoka was talking about when he said that we passed?" Gon asked us. "...I'm not sure, but I think he might have been playing judge," Kurapika replied. "Judge?" Gon and I questioned. "Yes. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating a person's power. It's possible that he was measuring the strength of each applicant. Apparently you, (Y/n), and Leorio met his standards- whatever those happen to be," Kurapika explained.

"Okay, right. That makes sense. But I was powerless to do anything to stop him," Gon said. "Yeah, me too," I added. "You landed your first hit on him. That's something, right? As for you (Y/n)...he did say something about a 'fiery attitude' he liked, didn't he?" Kurapika asked. Gon looked up in thought. "Well, I only managed to hit him only because I surprised him. And besides, Leorio and (Y/n) didn't win their fights either..." ' _Okay, damn. Calling me out an' shit..._ ' "-But if his case is the same as (Y/n)'s, then I guess that would make sense as to why Hisoka passed them anyway." Kurapika hummed, "Hm, I wonder. He possibly sensed that the three of you were sort of kindred spirits." "He sensed it?" Gon asked. "The fuck does 'kindred' mean?" I squinted. "It means you have similar spirits, in attitude, judging by Hisoka's words," Kurapika explained. "Oh!" I nodded.

"As I was saying, it's possible that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter, but I sincerely doubt it. However, I must admit that I'm impressed by his superhuman agility and the gracefulness of his technique. Those who are blessed with unique talents are often drawn to others with unique gifts of their own. It's likely that based on his intuition and experience Hisoka could tell that you three had the skill and potential to become Hunters," Kurapika said. "So from his perspective, killing you three now would have been a waste," he finished. Gon and I stayed silent for a moment, worrying Kurapika. "Oh no, sorry. That must sound horrible," he apologized. "Nope!" I replied as Gon responded negatively with, "Mm-mm. But I've gotta say, it was actually pretty exciting back there." Kurapika let out a confused, "Huh?" Gon continued, "I was so scared that all I wanted to do was run away. But I couldn't. Because I was excited at the same time. Isn't that weird?" He chuckled as he turned back to Kurapika. I gave him and amused smile and shook my head. "I was literally. About to piss myself. Goddamn, that was horrifying. But...I won't deny, it was pretty thrilling to act so recklessly for once," I admitted. Kurapika blinked at us in disbelief but continued running, the three of us just wanting to reach the Second Phase already. 

**...To be continued...**


	7. Pig Time! And I'm Not Talking About Tonpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HEHE I HAD SOME FUN WITH THIS ONE, NGL. OMFGFINISEBHFA I CAN'T WAITTT TO WRITE THE FUCKING TOWER, OMGIDFHNDFHNBFBEABIDWAYGD SHHHHIRTLESSSS- YUMYUMYUYMU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, mention of blood and gore
> 
> Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!

**Continued...**

_"Oh no, sorry. That must sound horrible," he apologized. "Nope!" I replied as Gon responded negatively with, "Mm-mm. But I've gotta say, it was actually pretty exciting back there." Kurapika let out a confused, "Huh?" Gon continued, "I was so scared that all I wanted to do was run away. But I couldn't. Because I was excited at the same time. Isn't that weird?" He chuckled as he turned back to Kurapika. I gave him and amused smile and shook my head. "I was literally. About to piss myself. Goddamn, that was horrifying. But...I won't deny, it was pretty thrilling to act so recklessly for once," I admitted. Kurapika blinked at us in disbelief but continued running, the three of us just wanting to reach the Second Phase already._

The three of us eventually reached the others, most of the participants out of breath and on the ground. "Looks like we made it in time," Kurapika commented. "But where's Leorio?" Gon muttered as we scanned the crowd. Gon suddenly gasped and turned to the side. I spotted Hisoka standing against a tree, but no Leorio in sight. He gave us a smile and pointed to his right with a long nail. We looked in that direction to see Leorio sitting against a tree, still shirtless with a swollen bruised cheek. "There he is!" Gon said. "Leorio!" I gasped and ran over worriedly, the other two following me. Gon placed his suitcase in front of him as I fretted over his injury. "Are you okay?! Does it hurt? I don't know how to deal with wounds like that but- I dunno!" I rambled worriedly. He smiled up at me before his eyes widened at my own bleeding wound. "Hey what happened to _you_?" He asked in concern before rubbing his swollen cheek and wincing in pain. "Um..." I looked over at the other two who shrugged. "I slipped while running on mud and cut my cheek on a rock," I lied with a nervous smile. "What? Damn, that looks really bad for falling on a rock...I'll patch you up in a second, alright?" Leorio told me reassuringly. I smiled and nodded before pointing to his own cheek with a frown. "You didn't answer my question though...Are you okay??" "Ah, Thank you for worrying about me, but I'm alright. Tch, man this stings though! I don't even know how I got so beat up!" The three of us gasped at his words and looked at each other. "My memory's so hazy, I can't remember," Leorio sighed. Kurapika leaned over to us and cupped a hand over his mouth. "We probably shouldn't tell him what happened," he whispered. "Yeah..." I agreed. "You're right," Gon said with a smile.

Leorio quickly treated my wound, disinfecting it with a liquid before smoothing a band aid over it. I gently rubbed my cheek with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Leorio! Oh man, I wish you were my personal doctor! You're so good at treating wounds!" I beamed, patting his ~~_bare_~~ shoulder. He rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushing at my praise as he put away his stuff in his suitcase. "Heh, it was nothing. I was just helping a friend," he said bashfully. I giggled and was about to tease him some more before a voice interrupted me. "Gon! (Y/n)!" Killua called out from behind us. We turned to see him walking towards us, skateboard in his arm. "Killua!" Gon and I waved. "I was starting to think you two weren't gonna make it here. Or that you didn't make it at all," Killua smiled. Gon and I walked up to him with a smile. "I just followed the trail of Leorio's cologne!" Gon told him. Killua's eyes widened in shock. "You tracked his scent? That's how? Man, Gon! You really _are_ weird, aren't you?"

I giggled at their moment together before Satotz's voice rang out, "Excellent work, everyone! The Second Phase will take place here, in the Visca Forest Park. So, I shall now take my leave. I wish you all the very best of luck." We all watched as he began walking off into the forest behind us, same puppet-like moment as before. We turned around at the sound of something rumbling. We looked to see the large gates of the wall in front of us open, revealing a giant mansion with a bunch of kitchen counters in front of it. "Will all of the applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" A feminine voice called out. We walked in to see a large man behind a _very_ attractive turquoise-haired female reclining on a large chair. "Welcome, all! I'm Menchi, your examiner for the Second Phase," she greeted with a smile. "And likewise, I'm Buhara!" The large man introduced, just as friendly. We stared at them for a moment in silence before Buhara's stomach rumbled loudly. "What was that noise?" Someone asked as everyone began whispering. I slapped a hand to my mouth in order to hold in a laugh. ' _NOOOOOO THAT'S SO FUCKED UPP!! I'D BE SO EMBARRASSED WHY WOULD THEY SAY THAT!?!?!_ ' I internally screamed in laughter.

Menchi looked up at Buhara, "Sounds to me like you're getting hungry." "Not just hungry, I'm famished!" Buhara replied. Menchi stood up and faced us. "Well, there you have it. The Second Phase...!" she paused dramatically before suddenly pointing a finger out into the crowd. "-will be cooking!" Several applicants' eyes widened. "Wait...we're cooking?" Hanzo exclaimed. "Awe _hell yeah_!" I grinned, excited for this challenge. "What do you mean, we're cooking? We came here to take the Hunter Exam," Todo the wrestler said angrily. "That's right. The Second Phase of the exam will be preparing a meal that'll satisfy our palates," Menchi replied. "Why do we have to cook?" Some guy asked. "Don't you know? It's simple really, because we're Gourmet Hunters!" She replied with a spark in her eye. Todo let out a, "huh?" before laughing aloud, causing the others to follow. "Talk about a let-down! You hear that? They're Gourmet Hunters!" I glared at the other participants before rolling my eyes. "AYE! YA'LL _BITCHES_ BETTER SHUT THE FUCK _UP_ _!_ YA'LL ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN THEM WHEN MOST LIKELY, MOST OF YA'LL AIN'T EVEN GONNA _BECOME_ HUNTERS!" I yelled angrily. "Mufuckin' bitches, eugh," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. The participants stopped and gave me dirty looks. I glared right back as I heard them talking shit about me. Kurapika sighed, "You never think before acting, do you?" Killua and Gon gave me a cheeky thumbs up while Leorio buttoned up his shirt, and smiled in amusement, "She never does have a filter, huh?" 

I grinned lazily at them and called out to Menchi and Buhara, who looked over at me in surprise. "Sorry for them, but what do you want us to make for this phase?" I asked with a smile. Menchi blinked at me before grinning and putting her hands on her hips. "I like you, kid! Anyways, as I _was_ saying. Buhara?" He stood up and proudly announced, "Today's required ingredient will be pork!" "Pork? You mean like...pig meat?" Some guy questioned. "Feel free to use meat from any species of pig in Visca Forest. As you see, you'll use these cooking facilities to prep your pork dishes. To pass the exam, you must create a dish to satisfy our discriminating palates," Buhara replied. "But we won't be evaluating taste alone. So take this seriously. Is that clear?" Menchi added. "When we've both eaten our fill, this portion of the exam will be over," she finished. Todo waved his hand dismissively, "Okay, enough talk. Let's just get to it, alright?" "Let the exam's Second Phase..." Buhara said eagerly before slapping his large stomach, making a loud gong sound. "...begin!" 

Everyone rushed to the forest, ready to hunt for some pigs. I walked through the field with my four boys, looking around for any sign of a pig. "We gotta catch a pig and cook it, huh? Man, this is way easier than the First Phase," Leorio chuckled. "I just hope it's that simple," Kurapika said. Gon spotted something and slid down a hill, causing us to follow behind. Killua immediately followed, jumping down and yelling, "Wahooo!" The rest of us looked at each other before I shrugged and grinned cheekily, motioning towards the hill. "Why don't y'all go first?" Kurapika squinted at me suspiciously before Leorio shrugged and sat down, sliding off as well. "Hehe, here we go!" I chirped, waving at Kurapika before sitting down and pushing myself off, sliding right behind Leorio. It didn't take long before I bumped face-first into his back, hearing Killua and Leorio groan. I took this little 'accident' as a moment to inhale his scent as I lifted my head off of his back. ' _Is this creepy? Yeah, it's pretty creepy. **Man** , I'm a weirdo when it comes to people I like._'

"Oops! Sorry guys-! Oof!" I apologized before feeling Kurapika shove into my back as well, cue grunts. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Killua growled in the front. "I found them," Gon said. I looked up to see- "Pigs!" Leorio exclaimed. "Ho-ly shit...." I said with wide eyes. They were _HUGE_ , holy _fuck_ was it much scarier up-close than watching it on a screen. The one a few ways away from us crunched on a bone of some cow, I assumed, snorts all around us. "They're all...chewing on bones," Leorio realized. "Don't tell me...they're carnivores?" Kurapika said. The pig snapped the bone in his mouth before letting out a loud, monstrous squeal as steam puffed from his over-large snout. Leorio and I proceeded to scream as we all scrambled up and ran off, the pigs chasing after us. Leorio panted as we ran, the ground shaking beneath us as the pigs charged behind us angrily. We approached the other examinees, all looking up to see what the commotion was about. Unfortunately for them, they all got slammed into by the pigs. Leorio and I watched them fly behind us, screaming. "These pigs are insane!" Leorio yelled.

We all split up, each taking a pig with us as we ran. "BE CAREFUL GUYSS!" I screamed behind me as I ran off, the pig chasing me. "Shitshitshitshit!" I chanted worriedly, glancing behind me before yelping in fright as the pig's wild predatory eyes glared back at me. "Oh yeah! The top of their head!" I gasped in realization before running up to a sturdy tree and hurriedly climbing it, watching as the pig charged right into it. It appeared unsettled as it came to a stop, and I took this chance to jump onto its forehead. I kicked off and landed in front of it, watching in guilt as it squealed in pain before passing out. "Oh, I'm sorry poor piggy..." I said sadly as the others watched me. They all grew grins on their faces as they followed me, attacking the pig's head and knocking them out successfully. Squeals of pain rang out throughout the entire park, making me flinch and squeeze my eyes shut at the horrible noises. Thankfully, it ended, and everyone picked up their pigs and rushed back towards the gates in order to begin cooking. Surprisingly, I was able to carry my own pig with little to no effort, so it was no big deal! As I claimed a random cooking facility next to some strangers, I set my pig on my unlit grill and watched as everyone around me immediately began grilling their pigs, working hard to turn them over in the fire. I sighed to myself and looked down at the dead pig next to me. ' _Instead of grilling the whole pig like the others...I guess I can mix it up by slicing it up and grilling the pork chops, no?_ ' And so, I set to work, removing my gloves and fortunately finding a long apron in the bottom cupboard of the counter. I rolled the pig onto its back and cutting open the stomach using a butcher's knife provided to me. Others watched either in curiosity or disgust as I became a bloody mess, however no one bothered to interrupt me, which I was thankful for. I looked at the intestines of the pig, wondering if I should just discard them or cook them altogether.

In the end, I decided to say, "Fuck it!" and grill all the intestines. While they cooked over a fire, I made to work slicing up good portions of the meat and fat. Todo was the first to finish, rushing up to Menchi and Buhara with his giant grilled pig. I glanced at the burnt top of the body and squinted at it. ' _...Did he burn the fucking pig? Bruh..._ ' I leaned against the counter, figuring that I'd watch this play out since I was waiting for the intestines to finish cooking. "Now, eat the pig and send me to the next phase," Todo said, spreading his arms wide as he presented his dish. "Okay, time to judge," Menchi shrugged. "Taste-testing!" Buhara dug in, chuckling happily and holding up a red circle, meaning he approved of it. I watched in amusement as Todo nodded cockily before a negative buzzer sound rung, making him look up in confusion. Menchi, however, held up a small sign with a blue 'X'. "The pork's overcooked. It's way too tough, it totally ruins the flavor," Menchi sighed. "Come on! You haven't even tried it!" Todo protested. "I don't have to! It's obvious!" Menchi yelled, pointing her X sign at him. I watched in increasing disappointment as one after another, each applicant presented the same old pig, same old technique, same old results. Of course they each had something different that was wrong with the food, but they still all received a negative from Menchi. "...Who the fuck taught these people how to _cook_?! Everyone's literally just roasting the pig in the same way, no flavor, no effort, _nothing_!" I said to myself in disbelief. "These people wanna be Hunters, and yet they can't even cook a decent pork dish? Bruh..." I deadpanned before returning to my work.

Almost everyone around me had lined up to present their grilled pigs, watching me as I worked by myself to cook the pork. By the end of my cooking, I had prepared a dish consisting of porkchops with a side of pig intestines, all grilled and seasoned with rosemary, lemongrass, and some kind of salt (Of course I couldn't read the fucking labels since I didn't understand the hxh language, but I did some taste testing!) as well as with a side of grilled lettuce. In the end, I think it turned out pretty good! Save for me, my once-clean apron was stained with blood, my face dirty from oils and sweat and blood, and my socks ended up a little stained. ...I looked pretty gory. Still, it was all worth it for the meal I prepared. As I walked over with my dish, I noticed Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika already in front of me with their own dishes. I peeked over as Leorio went up first, presenting his...! 

...Grilled pig with a flag stabbed onto it. "Tell me how much you love it," he said confidently. I smiled sympathetically at the scene. ' _Oh Leorio...I love you, but this is probably the stupidest thing you've done so far around me._ ' I watched as Menchi threw up the dish in a rage, "IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A KID'S MEAL!?" Gon went up next, his pig covered in bows and pretty flowers. "okay, mine is next!" He said as he presented his dish. I snorted and thought, ' _I mean, that pig_ does _look very pretty! But..._ ' Menchi swatted it away, "IT'S JUST LIKE THE LAST ONE!" Kurapika finally went up, presenting his pig sliced us and containing....pineapples, lettuce, and tomatoes? ' _...What?_ ' I tilted my head. "The next entry's mine, ready to be judged," he said, extending his arms. Menchi looked down at the dish with a raised brow. "Well, finally, something that resembles and _actual_ dish," she grunted before taking a bite. I watched in suspense as she chewed it. She threw the plate up in the air in anger. "GROOOOSSS!" She yelled. Kurapika gasped in shock before Menchi began to explain. "Presentation is important, but not at the expense of the flavor. You're basically no better than number 403!" She thrusted her X sign at him, dismissing Kurapika. 

And finally, it was my turn. But as I placed my dish in front of them..."That was so much food! I couldn't take another bite," Buhara chuckled, patting his bloated stomach. "Yeah, I'm pretty stuffed myself," Menchi sighed. "Oh- um...?" I said quietly, drawing their attention. "So did I...fail?" I questioned. Menchi sighed and looked down at my dish. "As much as that _does_ look appetizing, unfortunately time is up. And we're stuffed, kid. Sorry." I sighed in disappointment but nodded and walked away from the table, leaving my dish and stepping down the stairs before walking over to Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika. "Awe, sorry you didn't get to have yours judged, (Y/n)! I saw how you were working hard on your dish!" Gon said, trying to comfort me. The others nodded. "Indeed. Utilizing the entire pig itself, inside and out...I should've thought of that," Kurapika sighed. "Yeah, that was some skill you have there. You'd make a good wife!" Leorio praised. I flushed at the praise, my face steaming red at Leorio's words. Gon looked over at me with a cheeky grin as Leorio said that last part, making me give him a playful glare in return. "Awe man, shut up y'all! I'm bouta' cry," I joked, waving my hand at them dismissively. ' _I'D COOK FOR YOU EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT IF YOU WANTED, LEORIO!! I'D GLADLY BE YOUR WIFE!!_ ' I mentally squealed, feeling my breathing go quicker and my face burn at the thought. 

"So, none of you passed to the next phase. Exam's over!" Menchi called out. Everyone groaned in disappointment, others gathering in front of them. " _Nobody_ passed?" "Seriously?" "Does she really mean that?" "Wait, so the exam's over?" People said in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding!" A familiar voice said before a loud crash drew everyone's attention. Todo had destroyed his kichen counter, the water spurting from the ground. "This is unacceptable. Do ya hear me? I will not accept this!" He yelled. "Say what you want, but you still failed," Menchi sighed. "Shut the hell up! You asked for pork and we gave it to you! We risked our lives just so-!" "Your challenge was to prepare a pork dish that both examiners would find delicious, and none of you even came close to succeeding. You all did pretty much the exact same thing, save for _one applicant_ who I didn't even get to sample since the rest of you decided that as long as you gave us some kind of pig, the dish itself wouldn't matter! It's like you didn't even _try_ to figure it out! And when it looked like you had tried, it was just fancy plating with no flavor to back it up! It's clear that almost none of you took this seriously!" Menchi explained angrily. 

"Yeah, but come on, pork? No matter how you cook it, it's still pork," Hanzo sighed. He gasped as Menchi grabbed him by the scarf and yelled, "You wanna say that one more time?! If I hear any more crap from you, I'll shove my arm up your ass, and knock your teeth out! Got it!?" "PERIODD!!" I cackled, clapping my hands and nodding in approval. "BAD BITCH TYPE BEAT!" I cheered as she continued to yell in his face. She finally let go before plopping back onto her chair, crossing her leg over the other as she sighed, "So, as I was saying, only one of you has the guts to cook anything remotely new or innovative!" "HEY! SHUT UP! I'm not here because I'm trying to be some gourmet cook, but a Hunter!" Todo yelled, pointing a finger at her. "That's right, Todo! You tell her!" The other cheered him on. I looked at them in disgust and disbelief. "Guys...Guys- don't hold me back," I said with a dark look on my face. "Oh boy! (Y/n)'s angry for once, this is a first!" Gon said in surprise as the others nodded, watching me with wide eyes as I slowly made my way over to Todo. "My goal is to become a Bounty Hunter and no stupid Gourmet Hunter is gonna tell me I ca- AH!!" Todo growled before letting out a high-pitched cry of pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his crotch painfully as he looked over his shoulder to see me standing over his shoulder with a cold look on my face. "You know what's funny?" I muttered darkly, staring down at him. "Men _always_ complain about women needing to shut up for being so chatty, but I think men should keep their _fucking mouths shut_ if they know what's good for them," I said intensely, staring at him with wide, angered eyes. "If you weren't prepared for hard challenges, why are you even taking this exam in the first place? Get real, trash." 

It was almost humorous watching the other applicants back away from my form in fear, watching as Todo trembled on his knees. Menchi let out a chuckle, "Thank for that, number 406. But please don't interfere next time." I looked up at her and nervously chuckled, rubbing my cheek. "Hehe, sorry! But I feared that his behavior would lead to him attacking you. Of course I know you can hold your own, but I figured that my actions were just a small warning compared to what you would've done to him!" I chirped before walking back to my friends, a skip in my step. "You're probably right," Menchi laughed before she held out large knives in her hands as she stepped down onto the stairs. "Let's get this straight." '- _I'm not, LMAO-_ ' "We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts in search of the finest ingredients." She held up her knives before tossing them up and rotating both the knives around her and the knives itselves to spin while doing so. I watched her movements in awe, fascinated by her skills as she continued, "And every Hunter is proficient in at least some form of martial art. You lack focus, and the will to experiment with new things." With this, she stopped her trick and held all knives in one hand, pointing them down at us. "And that alone disqualifies you all from becoming Hunters." 

We all stared at her in silence, others in shock, some quietly disappointed. My eyes widened as I spotted Hisoka from the corner of my eye, holding a card between his fingers. Thankfully, he looked up as a voice emitted from a loud microphone. We all did, actually. " _Well, that said, it seems a bit excessive to fail every single applicant._ " 

**...To be continued...**


	8. Egg Time! AND I DON'T MEAN FERTILIZED!

**Author's Note: WHEW, ZOO-WEE MAMA CANNOT WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! WHEEEWEWEWEWW**

**Warning: Swearing**

**Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Continued...**

_We all stared at her in silence, others in shock, some quietly disappointed. My eyes widened as I spotted Hisoka from the corner of my eye, holding a card between his fingers. Thankfully, he looked up as a voice emitted from a loud microphone. We all did, actually. "Well, that said, it seems a bit excessive to fail every single applicant."_

The voice rang throughout the area, and as we looked up, we saw a large airship with the Hunter's Associa tion flag printed on the side. "The Hunter's Association! It must be someone from the exam committee," one of the applicants said. Right out of of one of the windows of the airship, someone jumped out before landing roughly onto the ground, dirt flying everywhere and causing the people surrounding the front to be blasted by it. I closed my eyes and covered my face as dirt and wind blew past me, careful not to inhale anything. As the gusts died down, I slowly opened my eyes to see an old man- uh, the chairman making his way towards us, his wooden sandals- (geta, I believe they're called) clacking against the ground before he suddenly stopped. "Hey, wait. Who's the old man?" Someone asked. Menchi walked up and said, "He is the Head of the Exam Committee, and he's responsible for the Hunter Exam. Chairman Netero." "Oh, I just work behind the scenes. It's not all that impressive," Chairman Netero dismissed. "I only intervene in the exams when little issues like this one pop up. Now, dear Menchi," he said, looking up at her. "Sir," she replied. "It's come to my attention that you've chosen to fail all this year's applicants the reason being, as I understand it, their general reluctance to challenge the unknown," he said. ' _AYE! I CAUGHT THAT SLIP, LOOKIN' AT HER BOOBS AND SHIT!_ ' I gaped, looking around if anyone else caught that.

"No. I'm sorry, sir, but I snapped when a candidate insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I'm afraid I made the exam harder than necessary," she said, bowing her head. "I see, but it seems you're aware that this exam was completely unacceptable," the Chairman replied. "Yes. It's just that I get so emotional when food is involved-" ' _ME TOOOO MENCHIII, ME TOOO!!'_ "-I'm not suited for this position," Menchi admitted before looking up at him. "So, I must resign as examiner. Please let them retake the Second Phase," Menchi said. "Sadly, I can't imagine where we'd begin to find an examiner on such short notice," Netero replied. "My deepest apologies, sir," Menchi said, giving him a slight bow. "Hold on, I have an idea," he said, pointing his finger up. Menchi looked up at him as he explained, "You can continue serving as examiner, but you yourself must participate alongside this year's applicants in completing whatever challenge you choose." Menchi gasped at his words before he finished with, "Well, what do you say? Sound reasonable? Surely that would make the applicants more comfortable with the results." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I suppose you're right. And I have just the thing for the new challenge," she said before perking up. "We'll all be making boiled eggs!" "Boiled eggs?" Someone exclaimed. "YAY! BROOO I FUCKIN' LOVE EGGS!" I squealed, clapping my hands excitedly and gave a lil' jump. "She gets so excited over everything," Kurapika sighed with a smile on his face. "Yeah! But that's kinda what makes her so likeable, y'know?" Leorio agreed. "Awee! I like you guys more though!" I chirped, turning to them 

"Chairman, since I see you brought your airship, would you mind taking us all to Split Mountain?" Menchi asked him, pointing up at the airship. "Split Mountain? Oh, I see. Yes, of course!" Netero replied enthusiastically. I gasped and squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. "WE GET TO GO ON A AIRSHIP!? DUDE THIS IS THE BEST!" The other four laughed at my optimism before we all went on the airship, where I was excitedly looking down at the scenery and tugging my friends along with me. It didn't take long before we landed on the mountain, where everyone gathered in front of a long ravine. We looked down into it, observing the large webs and egg sacks in it. "This is it. Take a look at what's down there," Menchi said. "Wh- What is that?" some guy asked. "A spider-eagle's web," Menchi replied. "They built their webs way down there?" Gon asked next to me, Killua on his other side. I stared down in silent happiness as wind rushed past my face from the ravine. "Look past the web to what's underneath," Menchi said. Killua spoke up, "Hey, those are-" "Those are the spider-eagle eggs," Menchi confirmed. "Spider-eagles build their webs in deep ravines like this one. It helps protect their eggs from predators. That's what makes these eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain," Chairman Netero explained. "Also, these eggs are commonly known as "Dream Eggs"." "Hey, wait a minute, do you mean-" Todo asked in a nervous tone to the Chairman. "You bet I do," Menchi grinned. "Huh?" Todo said before we all watched as Menchi leapt into the ravine, swinging on the web and hanging off of it as she stared down at the eggs below her. Everyone gasped and made sounds of fear as we watched.

"Wow..." I said breathlessly, awed by her performance. "Even if she grabs a few eggs, how's she gonna climb back up?" Leorio muttered directly behind me. I held back a squeak and slowly turned my head just enough to see him leaning over my shoulder to look down at the ravine. ' _EEEEEEE!! DON'T TALK INTO MY EAR LIKE THAT OR I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO TAKE ITTT!!_ ' I squealed in my head, snapping my flustered gaze back down to Menchi as my face became a steaming red. Menchi let go of the web she was hanging off of, falling into the ravine. Everybody let out a shocked gasp as we watched her fall, some people covering their eyes in fear. I watched on as she grabbed an egg off of the groups of eggs and fell into the ravine, disappearing into the fog below. "Hey! She jumped down! Is she trying to get herself killed?" Leorio exclaimed. "No, she's not," Kurapika replied, causing Leorio to look at him in confusion. It took a second before the ravine suddenly produced a powerful gust of wind, sending Menchi flying back up, egg in her hand. Me, Gon, and Killua gasped in amazement. "That looks so fun!" Killua said. "Skydiving with the homies!" I gasped with stars in my eyes. 

"This ravine has updrafts that are crucial to the spider-eagles. Once they hatch, the wind currents help guide their newborn chicks as they fly up to safety," Chairman Netero explained as Menchi safely landed back onto the ground with us. "There! Now I just need to boil it and I'll be set!" She beamed, holding up her obtained egg. "You- you gotta be kidding! You mean, you really expect us to jump down there? That's crazy!" Todo exclaimed in disbelief. As they talked, I looked down at the ravine, feeling fearful. "Guys, if I don't grab a web or my hands slip off, I want you guys to beat Gon's dad's ass for me. Leorio, I'm especially counting on you," I said with an anxious chuckle. "Wha-? Me?" Leorio sputtered. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat!" Killua teased, sticking out his tongue. I gave him a worried look and grabbed at my hair. "I'll do it, but y'all better remember my last request if I slip and die." "It'll be alright (Y/n), trust us! If you fall, I'll go with you!" Gon told me with a smile. I gave him a hard look, "You better not." "It will be fine. The more you think about the worst outcome the more likely it'll happen," Kurapika said. "Yeah, don't worry! We're in this together, yeah?" Leorio patted my back. I sighed and nodded, getting up. "Fineeee, let's just get this over with," I groaned. "I've been waiting for something like this!" Gon said excitedly, laughing as we all jumped into the ravine, my screams following as I reached out for a web.

"FUCK!" I screamed as my hand slipped from the web. Thankfully my other hand grabbed onto it, keeping me from falling to my death. "Don'tlookdown, don'tlookdown," I chanted frantically under my breath as I shakily reached with my other hand, holding onto the web tightly. And just as I had done while flying with the Kirikos, I clenched my legs tightly together as I began trembling in fear. "Hey, hey! It's okay, you didn't fall, right? You're still here, it's gonna be fine!" Leorio reassured me. I shakily nodded and hesitantly looked down to find an egg to grab before squeaking as I stared down into the misty abyss below me. "Ohmygod," I whispered, pulling my legs closer to my body. "Haha, later!" Some guy said cockily as he let go and jumped into the ravine. "Wait, don't!" I yelled, but it was too late. I watched as he ripped an egg from the bunch and fell, most likely to his death. "What are we waiting for?" Leorio asked. "Hold on! Don't let go yet," Gon said right as I screamed, "LEORIO, DON'T!" He looked over at us. "Why? What's wrong?" "There's no gusts so just wait, okay!?" I said desperately as Killua replied, "No wind. The updrafts don't happen all the time." The guy who jumped probably realized this, as he suddenly started screaming as he fell. 

"When do you think the next one comes along?" Leorio said nervously. "Any minute now," Gon said before closing his eyes and sniffing the air. Suddenly, the web we were holding onto dropped about a foot down, making me scream in fear. "NO, NONONONO!" I said in a panic, shaking my head rapidly. "Oh, crap! What the...?" Leorio yelped. "It appears the web isn't strong enough to support all this weight," Kurapika said, his tone worried as well. "Gon, can we go yet?" Killua asked. Gon hadn't responded yet, still closing his eyes. I looked down at the egg I planned to grab, my legs fidgeting nervously beneath me as I felt the web sag deeper, the ends growing weak. "Sorry my fatass is the reason we dieeeee," I wailed, looking over to the others. "Damn! I can't any longer!" A guy said as he dropped down, a bunch of others following him. I gasped as the web felt lighter, meaning that- "It's about to snap!" Leorio yelled fearfully. "Okay, now!" Gon yelled out as we all let go, falling deeper in the ravine. I screamed and reached out, successfully grabbing an egg from the nest, clutching it to my chest and falling into the fog. Just as Gon had said, the wind blew strongly against me, sending me flying back up, egg in my arms. I let go of my fears as I laughed hysterically in relief, thankful that I made it. "HOLY SHIIIIIT!! THIS IS SO FUCKING COOL!!" I exclaimed with a grin, feeling the air blow against my body. "Yeah! This is awesome!" Killua laughed. 

We all landed back on the ground safely and placed our eggs in a giant boiling pot of water to cook. As I finally received my egg, I eagerly removed the shell and dug in biting into the squishy egg. As the solid yolk chewed in my mouth, I hummed happily in delight, closing my eyes in bliss at the velvety texture of the yolk. "Ohhhh mwy gwosshhhhh," I moaned, my mouth stuffed with egg. "I FWUCKIN' LWUV EGG!" I exclaimed in a muffled voice. Leorio let out a pleased chuckle as he dug into his egg, Killua eating his own with a satisfied smile. Kurapika placed a hand on his hip and smiling as he said, "I can see why they're called Dream Eggs." I nodded eagerly, letting out a noise of agreement as I ate more. After finishing my egg, I sadly threw the egg shells onto the ground and sighed, "Man, that was soooo fucking goooooood, I really wish I had more..." Leorio sighed and nodded, "Me too, that was such a good egg...Maybe they'll let us come back here on our own and get more." I gasped and grinned at him, "Good idea! I'll definitely bring nets and gather whole groups of them! Ohhh man, I'll eat it everyday!" I squealed. They laughed at my joyfulness before the remaining applicants were called to gather back on the airship to move to the 3rd Phase. 

As we gathered in the main room, Chairmain Netero stood in front of us with Mr. Bean at his side. "I will now take the opportunity to introduce myself properly to the remaining 42 applicants. I am Netero, the Chairman of the Selection Committee for this year's Hunter Exam. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he said politely. "And I'm his secretary, Beans," Mr. Bean- I mean, Beans said. "I had originally planned to make my appearance during the Exam's final phase but, well, seeing as how I'm already here..." Netero said before scanning the crowd. "I have to admit, there's nothing I love more than this feeling of tension in the air. So, I think I'll stick around for the remainder of the trip!" He let out a heart laugh as Beans continued, "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. exactly. You'll find dinner waiting for you in the dining hall. You're also welcome to get some rest, of course. You're free to do as you please until we contact you. The evening is yours."

I gasped and looked up at Leorio and Kurapika before Killua turned to Gon and I. "Hey Gon, (Y/n)! Come on, let's go and explore the airship!" he suggested. Gon nodded, "Yeah! (Y/n), you coming?" I shook my head and smiled. "I wanna hang with Leorio and Kurapika and go eat! You guys go on ahead, maybe I'll meet back up with you guys when I'm done, yeah?" The two nodded before waving and running off, giggling together. I smiled fondly at their display of friendship as Leorio looked after them. "They've got so much energy!" Leorio said in exasperation before slumping over tiredly. "Not me, though. All I wanna do now is crash." "As do I," Kurapika agreed, sighing. "Awe, well while you guys sleep I'm gonna eat til' I pass out," I added. "Do as you wish, (Y/n). However, there is one thing that still concerns me," Kurapika stated. "Oh? What's up?" Leorio asked as we walked into the hall. "How many more phases are there in the Exam?" Kurapika questioned. "Huh, yeah, they haven't said that, have they?" Leorio nodded. "Isn't there like two or three more?" I suggested. "I don't know, just a guess," I shrugged, giving them a crooked smile. 

Right as we were about to step out of the room, guess who _fucking_ came up to us. "As long as I've been doing this, it's averaged five or six!" We turned around to Tonpa smiling at us as he said this. I grimaced in disgust and threw up my middle finger. "Fuck off dude, we weren't talking to you," I spat. "(Y/n), wait. He might be telling the truth," Kurapika said, nudging my arm. I looked at him in exasperation and shrugged, flipping my hair over my shoulder with a flick of my wrist. "Which means...that we've still got another three or four left to go," Leorio said. "Well, in that case we should get some rest now, while we can," Kurapika sighed. "Well, I'll go eat first and then knock out, lol," I agreed as we moved to walk out. "Okay, but I'd be careful if I were you," Tonpa said. I groaned as we turned around, Leorio letting out a, "Huh?" Tonpa extended his arms, "You heard the secretary, right? he only told us when we're arriving. He didn't say that the Third Phase of the Exam wasn't gonna happen right here on the airship itself. And we'll be notified, but who knows if that'll be at 8:00 a.m. or not?" "Hold on, are you serious?" Leorio gasped. "I suppose that makes sense," Kurapika put a hand to his chin. "You might wake up and find out the Exam already took place and you slept right through it. If you wanna get to the next phase, then ya better not let your guard down, even up here. Understand?" Tonpa smiled.

"C'mon, gimme a break. Well, thanks for the advice. See ya later," Leorio smiled gratefully at Tonpa. "We'll be sure to keep it in mind," Kurapika said, turning to leave. "Good luck to all of us, eh?" Tonpa bid. Before I followed them, I threw a _cold_ glare at Tonpa and stiffened my hand, slowly dragging a line over my throat threateningly. " _Count your days, bitch,_ " I mouthed silently, making him look at me in fear. I then slapped a sweet smile on my face and turned, swishing my hair behind me as I skipped after the two. "Guys, you know he's bullshitting, right? Even if the next phase was on here, they'd announce it to us," I said, walking in-between them. Leorio looked down at me, "But on the ship, the captain never announced it to us until he saw that we were the only ones left feeling fine. What makes you think they won't tell us until we mess up ourselves?" "Okay, but that was because that was the test to see if we're worthy of taking the Exam. During the official exam, they told us right when we started," I reasoned. "You do have a point. And even then, they said we were free to do whatever we pleased and enjoy the amenities. If that were the case, they'd have told us to stand by and wait for instructions," Kurapika said. Leorio looked up and nodded, "That's true...Gosh, I dunno. And why do you hate that guy so much, anyways? You know him or somethin'?" I shook my head. "Nope! Never met him in my life! I just fucking _despise_ that _lying, cheating, petty, son-of-a-bitch,_ " I said darkly under my breath before giggling and hooking my arms around Leorio's and Kurapika's. "Anyways! You guys should go rest. I'm starving! So I'm gonna go now, alright?" I chirped. They blinked at me in surprise before they nodded. "Alright, see yaa!" I sang, letting go of them and skipping off down the hall to the dining hall, them waving after me.

"Hm-hm, hm~m! Why don't'cha say~so?" I hummed to myself, bouncing into the dining hall. I looked around, tables and chairs placed around the area as waiters served the applicants. I ran my fingers down my blood-crusted, short red sides of hair and and looked around, looking for anyone to sit with. ' _I should go to the bathroom and clean myself up after this,_ ' I thought to myself, looking down at the dried blood on my socks and shoes. "Oh...um," I mumbled to myself, intimidated by all these strangers. Spotting an empty table, I walked over and sat down by myself, humming and drumming my fingers on the table until a waiter came over and handed me a small menu of the options. After ordering a shitton of food, I continued to hum to myself, bored, hungry, and tired. After eating, I walked out of the dining hall, stuffed and happy. Making a quick trip to the bathroom, I managed to clean myself off, the only thing I changed being my stained socks. Walking out, I began wandering down around the airship. "Mm, wonder where Gon n' Killua are..." I muttered to myself as I walked down the hallways, windows exposing the dark sky outside. "Oh!" I said to myself, running up to said two as I spotted them walk down the opposite from me. "(Y/n)!" Gon greeted, waving a piece of meat in the air. Killua lit up as well, glad to see a familiar face as I approached them. "Where'd you guys come from?" I asked, looking down at the meat in their hands. "The kitchens!" Gon replied happily, making me smile at his ever-so-bright demeanor. "We got kicked out," Killua added, chewing on his food. I laughed and ruffled their heads, "Zamn, that's my boys! Y'all make me so proud," I fake sniffled, wiping an imaginary tear. "Yeah, yeah. What about you? What'd you do on the ship?" Killua asked. "Ate food. Uhhh flipped off Tonpa, uhhhh threaten him," I said cheekily. "Again? Geez, you must really not like him," Gon laughed. "Mm-mm, not at _all_ ," I nodded before walking over to the large window next to us.

KIllua followed, pressing up against the glass. "Hey! Awesome! Gon, look!" he beamed as we looked down at all the bright lights of the city below us. "What is it?" Gon asked, running up next to Killua, taking the sight in as well. "Pretty..." I muttered, entranced by the city. "Whoa!" Gon gasped. "It's like it's covered in jewels!" He said. "Yeah!" Killua nodded. "Hey, so I was wondering..." Gon trailed off. "Huh?" Killua said as we leaned against the windowsill. "Your parents. Are they- I mean...where are they?" Gon hesitantly asked. My smile dropped as I adapted a cold look on my face. ' _Killua's parents...ugh, they fucking disgust me. Not gonna lie, would absolutely_ eradicate _his entire family EXCEPT for his sisters. ...I guess his brothers get a pass too, but they're on THIN FUCKING ICE,_ ' I thought angrily to myself. "Hmm... They're alive. Probably," Killua said bluntly. "What do they do?" Gon asked. "They're assassins," he replied. "They both are?" Gon gasped. Killua turned to him and laughed, "That's your response?" I sighed, "I mean, I guess I gotta hand it to them. Being both a parent and an assassin must be rough." ' _No shit, they have no idea how to parent. I'LL BEAT THEY ASS FOR MAKING MY GIRL ALLUKA SUFFER!_ ' I mentally growled. Killua just laughed harder, " _Man,_ you guys are such a riot, aren't ya?" 

We plopped down onto the benches right behind us, Gon beside me as Killua sat in front of us. "You aren't the first people I've told about my parents but, you guys are the first to take it seriously!" "But it's true, isn't it?" Gon asked, me nodding along. "Why d'ya think that?" Killua asked. "It's just a hunch," Gon replied. "I mean, it's not really impossible. For all we know, you could be apart of that one assassin-family. Uhhh Z....Zol...?" I questioned. "Fuck, I forgot the name, I dunno." Killua's eyes widened for a second before he slumped down on the windowsill. "Weird. Most of the time, people only like me because they can't tell if I'm serious or not." "Huh?" Gon questioned. Killua sighed, "I _am_ from a family of assassins, the one you're talking about, (Y/n). So yeah, they're all in the business of murder. And they've got _real_ high hopes for me. But y'know, I can't stand it. Who wants their whole life mapped out for 'em?" He sat up and exclaimed, "When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all flipped out. It was crazy! My mom had tears just streaming down her face and she kept screaming at me how I had the potential to be a top assassin."

Gon nervously chuckled as Killua groaned, "Horrible parents, right? No wonder I'm rotten!" "No offense, Killua, but fu- um, I mean, it's fucked up of them to decide that shit for you," I said, leaning on the windowsill. He nodded, "Yeah, no offense taken. I don't exactly like my family...And so anyways, then we started fighting, so I slashed my mom in the face, stabbed my brother in the side, and ran away from home." "DAAAAMN, YOU'RE SUCH A BADDIE, KILLUA!" I nodded approvingly with wide eyes. He snickered and held a hand to his chin. "I'm sure they're out for blood now. If they all come after me, I'll kill 'em!" Gon continued to laugh nervously as Killua spread his arms out, getting a serene look on his face as he said, "When I get my license, I'll hunt 'em down to the last one! I'm willing to bet they've got pretty hefty bounties on their heads!" I bursted out laughing at this and slapped the cushion below me. "You go and make that happen! Bad bitch type beat!" I cheered him on before we turned back to look out the window. "Sooo, do youuu have any more siblings, Killua?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, I have two older brothers, one younger brother, and one younger sister." ' _...? Does he not consider Alluka a girl? Last time I recalled, I thought he had two older brother and two younger SISTERS,_ ' I questioned myself in my mind. 

I didn't have a chance to ask for names as I suddenly felt a disturbance in the hallway right next to us. We all got up, gasping as we snapped to look over. "Something wrong?" Netero said, making to snap our gaze over to him. He walked towards us from the other side of the hallway, like he didn't _JUST_ teleport from one side to another. ' _I KNOWWW WHAT YOU DID, OLD MAN, CAN'T FOOL DA MASTAA!_ ' I internally cackled. "Mr. Netero..." Gon said before pointing to the hallway leading inside. "You didn't see anyone coming from that side, did you?" He asked. The Chairman shook his head, "No, I didn't." "You're fast, for an old timer," Killua commented. "Oh? That trick? I just barely moved, that's all," he said. Gon and I looked between them, noticing the rising tension. "What do you want? You don't have anything to do 'til the last phase, isn't that right?" Killua asked him. "Now, now. No need to be so unkind," Chairman Netero replied. "I just got a little board, so I decided to look for some company. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Exam?" Gon eagerly nodded, "Yeah! It's a lot of fun!" I nodded as well, humming, "Yeah, I'm vibing with my dawgs." "There hasn't been any written tests yet, and I was kinda worried about that," Gon said. I aggressively nodded, "Bruh, same. I'm big poo-pee monki brain, so I'm glad this is mainly physical." 

"I'm disappointed, honestly. I expected this to be a lot more challenging. But I assume the next phase'll be more interesting?" Killua questioned bluntly. "Oh, well. We'll see..." Netero replied suspiciously. Killua stared at him more a moment before turning to us and walking off. "Let's go, guys." "Wait! Just a moment," Netero said. "Hm?" Killua replied, stopping in his tracks. "Would you like to play a little game with me?" Netero asked. I cringed. ' _...Would you like to play a little game with me? EW SHUT THE FUCK UPPPP THAT SOUNDS SO FOUL, I CANNOOTTTT-_ ' "Game?" Gon questioned. "And to make it interesting, if you three beat me, I'll make you Hunters on the spot." Gon gasped, "Really!? I'll play!" Killua and I remained silent, pondering the thought. "What do you say? Well?" The Chairman asked. "...I think I'll pass," I said, shrugging as Gon looked at me in confusion. Netero rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? But this could but your shortcut to becoming a Hunter! No need to do the other phases and such if you win," he said, trying to convince me. I looked down at Killua and Gon. "You guys can go on ahead. I'm tired, and I know damn well I have no chance of beating this dude. If you guys win, though, you have my permission to jump me in my sleep," I said. "Alright then, (Y/n)! Sleep well!" Gon said, waving at me. "Seeya, (Y/n)," Killua bid, waving as well. I smiled and waved back as I walked away, turning the corner. 

' _Bruh, I'm not about to waste a damn NAP over getting my ass kicked by some old-ass man. BYE!_ ' I rolled my neck, just wanting to sleep already. After a while of walking, I walked into a dark room, light coming from the hall behind me as almost all the applicants were sound asleep. I spotted Kurapika and Leorio passed out next to each other covered in blankets. Smiling softly to myself at their slumbering forms, I carefully maneuvered my way over a bunch of sleeping people and finally reached them, slipping off my backpack and setting it beside Leorio's suitcase. I plopped down, sitting in-between them and snuggling into their warmth as I rested my head on their shoulders. "Mm, goodnight guys," I whispered, tugging their blankets over me and closing my eyes as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**...To be continued...**


	9. Get a BUCKET and a MOP For This WAP, WHEW!

****

**Author's Note: HEHE BIG MF WARNING, THIS SHIT GETS A LITTLE, TEENSEY-WEENSY BIIIIIT NSFW. JUST A LITTLE! JUST A LITTLE! LOOK, I'M SORRY FOR SIMPING 24/7 OVER LEORIO BUT IM ALSO NOT MF SORRY AT ALLLL HEHE <333 MY MF MAAANNZZZZZZ <3333**

**Warning: Swearing, SEXUAL JOKES LMAO WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FOR THIS CHAPTER?**

**Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Continued...**

_I spotted Kurapika and Leorio passed out next to each other covered in blankets. Smiling softly to myself at their slumbering forms, I carefully maneuvered my way over a bunch of sleeping people and finally reached them, slipping off my backpack and setting it beside Leorio's suitcase. I plopped down, sitting in-between them and snuggling into their warmth as I rested my head on their shoulders. "Mm, goodnight guys," I whispered, tugging their blankets over me and closing my eyes as I slowly fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

" _(Y/n),_ " a muffled, deep, masculine voice said. "Oreo? Stop fuckin' around and get your ass back on the bed, boy. I ain't finished with you yet. 'Pika's being a good boy, why aren' you?" I mumbled sleepily. " _What did she say? She's mumbling something,_ " Leorio's voice echoed in my dream, sounding distant and muffled. " _I don't know. Hold on, I think she's waking up,_ " Kurapika's muffled voice said. I groaned as I felt myself wake up, yawning as I rubbed my eyes. I blinked them open to find Leorio and Kurapika standing in front of me, awake and holding their possession. I smiled at dopily at them and groggily got up, running my fingers through my hair and digging out Mito's perfume bottle from my bag next to me, spritzing it on my body. "Did we reach the place already?" I asked, yawning as I stood up. "No, but I think we're almost there." Right as Kurapika said that, the PA system tone rang out through some speakers. " _I sincerely apologize for the long wait. The airship will be arriving at its destination shortly,_ " Beans' voice said from the speakers. I chuckled, "Perfect timing." 

We finally landed on top of a large, LARGE tower, where everyone gathered outside. As everyone murmured to themselves, Bean cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, this is the site of the Hunter Exam's Third Phase." ' _Teehee, lil' man,_ ' I giggled in my head as we stared down at Beans. "You'll be completing here at the top of the Trick Tower," he explained. "Did you say Trick Tower?" someone said. "In order to pass this phase, you must reach the base of the tower alive. The time limit is 72 hours," Beans said. ' _72...hours...? UGH, man, I dunno how I'm gonna survive this...WAIT- DON'T **EVEN** GET ME STARTED ON THAT PINK BITCH, I'LL BEAT HA' FUCKIN' ASS! I'M THROWING HANDS IF SHE THINK I'M GONNA LET MY MANS TOUCH HER FUCKING TIDDIES WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE HOE!_' I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. And discreetly squishing my own boob. ' _THAT BITCH FEEL NICE AND SQUISHY, LEORIO, COME FEEL ME UP BOY!_ ' "And with that, the Exam's Third Phase will now begin. Good luck to each and every one of you!" Beans boarded the airship and took off, the speaker activating as it flew away. " _Alright, everyone! Do your best!_ "

I watched as Gon peeked over the side of the tower, however I wouldn't _dare_ risk falling with my clumsy-ass. The others peeked over the edge as well, looking down the GIGANTIC drop. "Now what? Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked. "Well, I hope not. That would be suicide," Kurapika added. I looked around the area and started feeling the ground, pushing each square of the roof with one hand to see if it's a trap door. "HELP MEEE!" some guy called out as a bunch of nasty-looking Satan-baby things flew away with him in of their mouths. "Ew..." I grimaced as I continued feeling the ground. The other four looked down at me in confusion. "Uh...(Y/n)? What are you doing?" Leorio asked me. "Feeling for trap doors, duh," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Trap doors? What?" Gon asked, walking up to me. "Yeah, because if we can't climb down...then there's gotta be a way _in,_ " I explained. "Ohh," he said and dropped to his knees, helping me. "You guys look stupid. I'll just stomp on the ground," Killua said as he began doing just that. "Well, we'll look around and see if there's any other ways," Leorio said as Kurapika nodded. "Alright. We'll call you guys if we find anything," I replied, waving them off. 

About a few minutes passed before we saw someone fall through one, the platform suddenly flipping and sending him inside. "Oh! Look, see!" I said, pointing over. They nodded before we ran over to feel the platform. It wouldn't budge at all! "Huh...Alright then! Let's keep looking!" Gon said. A while later, Gon gasped, "(Y/n), Killua, I found it!" I looked over and crawled over to him, staring down at the surface as he pushed it, only for the thing to move down. "Good job!" I praised, patting his head. He gave me a proud smile and Killua scoffed. I looked over to him as he flinched and sharply looked away. I blinked before a smile crept onto my lips, my eyes softening. ' _Awe, he wants attention too!_ ' I mentally cooed before reaching over and patting his head as hell. "Thank you for helping, Killua." He squawked and swatted my hand away. "Whatever!" Gon and I looked at each other before laughing as Killua flushed. "HEY, SHUT UP GUYS!" He huffed. "Well, let's see if there's more around here, yeah?" I suggested before we all got back to it. "Hey, I found another!" Killua exclaimed as he pushed down on one. "Yay! Good job!" I beamed, patting his head again. "Me too!" Gon said, finding another, again. "Hurray!" I cheered, going over to him and patting his head. And so, began the race of 'Who can find more trap doors and get more head pats' between Gon and Killua. In the end, they both got a fair share of head pats, provided by me, respectfully, and we found 6 trap doors in total around us. "We did it guys! Alright, let's go call the other two," I smiled proudly at them as we got up and dusted off ourselves.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon and I called out, waving to them. They walked up to us, "What is it?" Kurapika asked. "Look at this, we found some trap doors! Check it out!" Gon proceeded to push down on one of them, the stone scraping as the platform moved downwards. The other two gasped. "I see, so the only way that we can reach the lower levels is by turning over these stones," Kurapika said, holding a hand to his chin. "Okay, good job! (Y/n) was right after all!" Leorio praised, patting me on the shoulder. ' _YESSSS, MORE SHOULDER-PATS PLEASE!_ ' I internally pleaded. ' _This shit's BUSSIN' to my touch-starved ass!_ ' "Now, what do you say we head on down?" Leorio said. "Okay, but I'm sort of confused," Gon said. I looked down at him in confusion. "Why? what is there to be confused about?" Leorio asked. Gon pointed over to another area. "There's one, and another, and another, and another one right over there. Oh! And right there too. There's a lot of them." "That many?" Leorio asked. "Six hidden doors located in the same area. Sounds suspicious. No doubt a few of them are traps," Kurapika pondered aloud. "From what I can tell, each of these trap doors can only be used one time," Killua nodded. "Seriously?" Leorio asked. "We saw somebody fall through one earlier, but when we tried to open it, it wouldn't budge an inch," Killua said. 

"Judging by the door's size, only one applicant can go through it at a time," Kurapika said. "Which means only one person can use each door," Killua realized. "It's beginning to look like we're all gonna have to split up. Let's just each pick a door, and see how it goes," Killua said. "No hard feelings if one of them's a trap, yeah? How about you guys? What are you gonna do?" Gon asked as I nodded. "Works for me. Seems like luck is part of the game or something," Leorio grinned. "No objection here. That settles it," Kurapika agreed. We all stepped in front of a trap door, ready to go. "Guys, okay, but what if we all met each other in here? Wouldn't that be wild?!" I laughed, knowing _full well_ how my "guess" would be correct. "Yeah! Hope to see you guys there, then!" Gon smiled. "On the count of three, we all hop in at the exact same time, okay?" Leorio announced. "I guess that means this is goodbye for now, guys," Gon said. "We'll meet up at the base of the tower, if anything," Kurapika smiled. "Let's do this! One..." Killua began. "Two..." Gon continued. "Three!" We all said, jumping onto the platform. It took an awkward second before we fell inside, Leorio letting out a startled yelp. 

I prepared myself and landed safely on my feet, extending my arms out to stay steady as I saw the others drop down as well. ' _OH SHIT! LEORIO!_ ' I yelped, rushing over to the area he stepped on, planning to catch him, only to let out a scream as I got sent onto my back. "Ow..." I groaned as I rubbed my head, only to open my eyes to the sight of Leorio laying face-first into my chest. ' _NO. FUCKING. WAY. NOFUCKINGWAYYYYYYY, BITCHHH WHAT KIND OF ANIME CLICHE?!?!_ ' I internally screamed, my face _burning_ red as he groaned, lifting his head. Only for his eyes to almost explode out of his head as his face erupted in a blush, blood beginning to drip down his nose. He scrambled off of me, furiously apologizing. "I-it's okay dude! I... _liked it anyways,_ " I muttered that last part, waving him off. ' _I'LL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT! LIVING IN MY MIND, RENT-FUCKIN'-FREE!_ ' He stopped mid-way as he realized that everyone was in the same room together. "Wait, what?" He said in confusion. Gon and Killua glanced at each other and chuckled. "That was certainly a brief farewell," Kurapika sighed as we all got up. "No kidding! I don't think any of us expected that those hidden doors would lead us all to the same room" Leorio groaned, wiping his nose. "Ahaha, yeah..." I snorted under my breath. "Well, nice to see the homies are back together," I smiled before looking over at a single table in the room, 6 watches placed on it.

We walked over to it, Gon exclaiming, "Hey, look at this! "The six who drop into this chamber must find their way down together by consensus of the majority,"" he read. I stared up at the sign full of unknown symbols. ' _I don't know what's goin' on, but I'll act like I do!_ ' I giggled to myself, thinking in Naruto's voice. "Wait, six?" Leorio questioned. "Look! They even left us six wrist timers!" Gon said, grabbing one. We all followed, grabbing one. "With buttons marked X and O," Killua commented. We slid it onto our wrists, locking it firmly. "Do you think it's possible that we won't be able to leave this room at all until someone else drops in and joins us down here?" Kurapika asked. I was about to respond before a voice came through a speaker in the room. " _Very good!_ " a male voice spoke. "WHO'S THERE?" Leorio yelled. " _My name is Lippo. I'm the prison warden here, not to mention, your examiner for the Third Phase of the Exam._ " "Did he say prison warden?" Kurapika questioned.

" _We've gone to the trouble of preparing multiple routes through the Tower, and the one you've chosen is the path of majority rule. If you want to pass, and I'm sure you do, cooperation is the essence of success. One person acting selfishly could derail the entire group. And of course, you won't be permitted to start until you have six members present. That's it, lady and gentlemen. Best of luck!_ " Lippo said before shutting off the intercom. Leorio groaned, "We seriously can't start until somebody else shows up? So, what now?" "I guess we just have to wait," Kurapika said. We all looked up before sighing and taking a seat, knowing it's most likely gonna be awhile before _he_ shows up. While we waited, Killua messed around with Gon's fishing rod as Gon rode around on Killua's skateboard. Kurapika and Leorio sat against the wall while I began singing to myself as I stood in the middle of Gon's circling. "Look alive, sunshine. 109 in the sky, but the pigs won't quit? You're here with me, Dr. Death-defying. I'll be ya surgeon, ya proctor, ya helicopter! Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive! A system failure for the masses, empty matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny-!" "What are you talking about, (Y/n)? You're kinda freaking me out," Leorio said, looking over at me. "I'm doing the intro to the Danger Days album, now shut up, cause' we've got a while, probably, before _someone_ comes," I replied, waving him off.

"This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies! Listen up! The future is bulletproof! The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud! Killjoys, make some noise!" I then proceeded to sing the entire song, including doing 'do-do's whenever the drums or guitar would fill in. Funnily enough, Gon and Killua joined in, singing along to the "Na na-na na, na-na na!"'s with me since they were repetitive throughout the song. I jumped up, thrashing my arms around as I played the instruments in my head. "Right here, right now. All the way in battery city! The little children raised their open filthy palms, like tiny daggers up to Heaven! And all the juvee halls! And the ritalin rats! Ask angels made from neon! And fucking garbage! Scream out, "What will save us?" And the sky opened up- Everybody wants to change the world, everybody wants to change the world! But no one, no one, wants to die. Wanna try, wanna try," I chanted, Gon joining in. "Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try now- I'll be your detonator!" I sang, Gon laughing as he didn't know the rest of the words. 

"Na, na-na-na, na na na- I'd rather go to hell! Then be in, purgatory- Cut my hair, gag and bore me! Pull this pin, let this world ex-plo~ode!" I finished, spreading out my arms in an epic pose. Gon clapped happily, "That was awesome! What song was _that_?!" he asked eagerly. I blinked down at him and scratched my arm, "Uh- I....made it up, haha! I think of- um, songs in my head randomly," I bullshitted knowing _damn well_ Gerard-fucking-WAY was not in any chance existing in _Hunter x Hunter of all things_. "Wow, really!? That's so cool! You should be a singer or somethin'!" Gon gasped excitedly. I nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh...Maybe! Heh..." I was about to sing another emo song before the sounds of tapping from the ceiling interrupted us, making all of us look up in alarm. "What the-" Leorio said before Kurapika shushed him. "Listen," the blonde whispered as the tapping continued before stopping as the sounds of stone rumbling filled the room. We gathered below the door, watching it peek open for a second before the platform flipped, and in fell _Tonpa_. "[EW!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=appQFGgPF4c)" I groaned in over-dramatic disgust, looking down at him as if he were a _bug_. He groaned as he slowly got up, turning around as he rubbed his head. "Wow! Good grief!" He said. "Mr. Tonpa!" Gon said. "Oh, great," Killua groaned. "Look who it is," Leorio said blankly.

We watched him clasp the watch onto his wrist. "Okay!" He said before the wall opened to reveal a single door with a screen on it. "I see. So the door must be programmed to appear once all five timers are put on," Kurapika said as we walked up to it. I blankly stared at the symbols on the sign. Thankfully, Gon contributed the Braincell once again to me as he read, "At this door, select O to open, X not to open." "Using the majority rule, already? All right! At least the answer is obvious," Leorio said, all of us moving to press the O button on our watches. The screen let out a cute Nintendo DS-like sound as the results rolled in. 5 O, 1 X. I glared over at Tonpa from across the group, knowing his clown-ass pressed the X. Okay, no way in _hell_ , was I gonna even touch this fucker, let alone stand next to him. So, I stood right across the group next to Killua and Kurapika.

"What?!" Leorio exclaimed in shock. "'Fess up! Which one of you jokers hit the X button?" He questioned in frustration. "The _bug_ did," I grimaced as the door opened. Tonpa nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "That was me, sorry about that. I guess I pressed the wrong button!" Leorio growled and grabbed his shirt, leaning in angrily. "Stop screwing around, old man! What, are you blind or something?" He scoffed. Suddenly, the room just got a _lot_ hotter. ' _OH FUCKKKK, BITCHHHHH!! I DON'T WANNA SPIT, I WANNA GULP! I WANNA GAG, I WANNA CHOKE! I WANTCHU' TO TOUCH THAT LIL' DANGLY DANG THAT SWANGIN' THE BACK OF MY THROAT! WHEWWWW-_ ' I internally screamed, hands shaking and grasping at air as I watched the scene go on. "I said it was just an honest mistake," Tonpa dismissed. Leorio just grew angrier and I grew- well, do I _really_ have to say? "HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU PRESS THE WRONG DAMN BUTTON, HUH?" His voice thundered loudly. I practically started foaming at the mouth, my legs feeling like jelly. ' _OH FUCK, OHHH MANNNNN!! GOBBLE ME, SWALLOW ME, DRIP DOWN INSIDE OF ME-_ ' "It doesn't matter. It's okay! The door's open now," Gon interrupted worriedly. Leorio turned to him, "It _does_ matter!" I nodded with him in agreement. "He pressed the wrong button on purpose. He's trying to sabotage us!" Leorio growled. "Let's go. We don't have time for petty bickering," Kurapika said. "yeah, he's right," Killua sighed. "Let him keep pressing the wrong button if he wants to. The rest of us will just have to press the right one," Killua finished before him and Gon followed Kurapika out of the room. 

"Fine, I guess," Leorio groaned, letting him go as Tonpa got a cocky smirk on his face. "All right, let's go!" He said in fake cheer, passing by us. "We're watching you, bitch," I threatened Tonpa as he walked by me. He sneered at me, "You don't scare me, little girl." My eye twitched as I felt _rage_ fill my body. "Little...girl? You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT!?" I barked before a small, murderous smile crept on my lips, my eyes darkening in _fury_. "I'll wait. I'll wait until I have the chance to _slaughter_ you. Better watch ya asshole, cause' _Lord_ knows I won't have fucking _mercy._ Get ready for these hands, _Tonpa,_ " I whispered threateningly behind him before he flinched and shivered, walking a bit faster to get back with the others. I smirked proudly before turning with a _loving_ smile to a wide-eyed Leorio gaping at me. "It's okay if the others don't agree with you. I thought you were pretty cool," I blushed, twirling one of my red strands of hair before walking with the others. Leorio followed behind me as we gathered in front of another screen.

"Seriously? I didn't think we'd get another question so soon," Leorio sighed. "Which way do you want to go? O for right, X for left," Gon, bless his heart, read aloud. We looked both ways, seeing identical hallways either way. "Right? Or left?" Leorio muttered before everyone decided, pressing on a button. I went for right, based on random decision. Beeps rang in the room before the results showed up. 4 O, 2 X. "Hey! Why do you wanna go right?" Leorio yelled loudly. "You always go left! What's wrong with you?!" he shouted. "That's true. As research had shown, people who are lost or find themselves at a crossroads tend to choose to go to the left much more frequently than the right," Kurapika said. "Y'know, I think I've heard that before," Killua added. "Hold on a second. The numbers just don't add up! Which direction did the three of you pick?" Leorio asked. "Right." "Right." Killua and Kurapika said, walking off in said direction. "Ugh, you little monsters..." Leorio muttered after them. "Sorry Leorio, I just chose right randomly! I didn't really put much thought into it," I said apologetically, hoping I wouldn't make him upset. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's- fine...It's not like you're pissing me off." I gave him an unsure smiled before Tonpa jumped in. "Going right makes a lot of sense. The examiner will never see it coming," Tonpa said before smirking and waving a finger. "If they've seen the same research that those two have, I bet they made the left path way harder." And with that, he walked off behind the other two. "Ugh, annoying fucker," I spat as Leorio growled. "Ugh! Okay, so we're both simple-minded, so what?" he groaned, talking to Gon as we walked off with the others. "We?" Gon questioned. 

We walked down the hall for a while until we reached the battle room. "Where the hell are we?" Leorio gasped, looking around. "See that, over there?" Killua pointed out to the other side of the room, where six cloaked prisoners all gathered in cuffs. I scanned them, looking for a _certain_ female. ' _Swear on my LIFE, if the whole scene where- I don't even wanna DESCRIBE it- happens, I'm jumping that pink bitch first and THEN Leorio for being a horny bastard in front of me when I'M SO OBVIOUSLY FLIRTING WITH THAT BITCH! SWEAR! IT'S ON **SIGHT.** Damn, I can't believe I'm letting myself become a toxic bitch ova this man...CAN YOU BLAME ME? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOUR ANIME BF SUDDENLY BECAME REAL AND YOU'RE TRYNA WIN THEM OVER?_' I mentally rambled before one of them spoke. "The applicants are here. Unlock my handcuffs," a male prisoner said. We heard a small click! before the cuffs around his wrists banged to the ground, sounding like they were made of heavy iron or something. "Here we go," he said, rubbing his wrists before uncloaking himself. We watched as a buff, strong-looking guy walked into the light. "There, now let's get down to business."

Leorio audibly gulped from behind me before the speakers turned on, Lippo's voice coming through again. " _Gentlemen, and lady, let me explain. You've probably already noticed that some of the prisoners of Trick Tower are standing before you._ " We looked back at them. "They're prisoners?" Kurapika questioned. " _Not just prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them on as examiners. In this phase, you'll be fighting against all six of them. The fights will be one-on-one, with each person fighting only once. Use any style you like. There will be no draws. To be declared the victor, your opponent must admit defeat,_ " Lippo explained. "You can decide which of you will be the first contender. And this is majority rule, which means you have to secure four wins in order to pass." the freshly-uncuffed prisoner said. "The rules are simple," he continued. Leorio sighed, "I'm getting real tired of this." "Meh, seems pretty straightforward to me," Killua shrugged. " _Hmm, well, the fights themselves will be anything but. For every hour the prisoners keep you occupied here, their sentences will be reduced by one year. In other words, their goal in this phase is to literally buy time,_ " Lippo said. 

"I understand. We're on the clock, and if we don't reach the goal of getting out of here in 72 hours, we fail. So as you're fighting, remember: time is of the essence," Kurapika said. "Okay, I'm fighting whoever's first. Now, who's it gonna be?" The prisoner said, extending his arm in an invitation. "Now what? He said to fight however we want, so I'm guessing that pretty much means anything goes," Killua said. "Everybody, be careful. No telling what they'll try to pull," Leorio warned us. "Without knowing what's up their sleeves, there's far too much at stake," Kurapika said. "Given that, I'll-" "No, I'll go!" Tonpa said, interrupting Kurapika. "Mr. Tonpa?" Gon questioned. "I'll be the guinea pig; see if I can figure out what they're up to. Consider it an apology for earlier," he said, as if trying to redeem himself. ' _Y'know, the first time I watched this scene I thought MAYBE he was telling the truth. Had I not known that this man is gonna be a WHOLE BITCH, I would've fell for it, too,_ ' I thought to myself as I glared at him. "Hold on, you're serious?" Leorio asked. "Sure. You guys don't trust me yet, and I know I've given you plenty of reasons not to. If the score ends up being three to three, who do you want going in there to break the tie? Cause' it ain't me!" he said. "That actually- makes sense," Leorio admitted. I looked over to him and shook my head, but didn't interrupt as we kinda have to lose this round. 

' _Actually, now that I think about it...I have to win against my opponent. And although I don't want Leorio to do the THING, he has to lose the gamble or else it'll fuck up the timeline and I don't know what'll happen during this,_ ' I thought worriedly to myself. ' _Fuck, I'll think of something!_ ' "Good, so it's settled then," Tonpa smiled. "Tonpa, so you're..." Leorio muttered. ' _Sigh, I wish I could say, "Don't fall for it!" But I can't,_ ' I sighed. The platforms installed in the floor beneath us extended, connecting to the large platform in the middle. Tonpa removed his bag, dropping it on the floor as he began making his way down to the middle. The prisoner followed, standing across from him.

"Well, that was a surprise. Never thought he'd volunteer," Leorio said in disbelief. "He didn't really strike me as the guinea pig type," Kurapika commented. "D'you guys think he'll be okay?" Gon asked. "Hope not," I said bluntly, crossing my arms over my chest. They stood in silence for a moment before the prisoner spoke. "Now then, let's determine the method of combat. My choice would be a battle to the death." Tonpa gasped. "A death match?" Gon said in shock. "They're gonna fight 'til one of them dies?" Leorio muttered. "This is bad. Don't let him provoke you, Tonpa!" Kurapika said. I slapped a hand over my mouth and snorted into my hand before bursting out in laughter, slapping my knee as I wheezed hysterically. The other four looked at me. "(Y/n)! This is serious, he could die if he agrees!" Leorio said in annoyance. "This isn't a laughing matter, (Y/n)," Kurapika said seriously. I felt a SHARP STAB of pain in my heart at their expressions and tone but shoved it down into the deepest pits of my soul to cry about it later, wanting to get a kick out of this while I can.

"Just- just watch!" I giggled, panting as I wiped a stray tear in amusement. "What do you say?" The prisoner asked. Tonpa looked up, "I accept. To the death, then! Let's go!" Everyone gasped. "Seriously?" Leorio said in disbelief. I just laughed harder, cackling and snorting as I hit the floor, slapping my hand against it as I curled up. "You're a brave man, I'll give you that," the prisoner replied. A few moments passed by before the two positioned themselves for battle. "Tonpa!" Leorio exclaimed. "Begin!" The prisoner said as he jumped up at Tonpa, letting out a roar as he flew towards him. Tonpa himself let out his own growl before throwing his hands up and shouting, "I..! Give up!" He fell to his knees, bowing down. "Huh?" "What?" The other four stared at the scene in disbelief, their wide-eyed expressions making me SCREAM in hysterics as I rolled around on the floor. The prisoner landed right in front of Tonpa, coming to a stop. "Did he just say that he gives up?" Gon said in bewilderment. "Uh, maybe...he meant 'give me a sec'?" Leorio weakly suggested.

"What did you just say?" the prisoner asked him. Tonpa looked up with a nervous smile on his face. "I said I admit defeat. That means you win, right? So, I give up. I lose!" He laughed. "Wha- wha- WHAT!?" Leorio exclaimed in anger, his eye twitching. The prisoner laughter for a good minute before standing up straight. "All right. Guess the first round goes to me, then!" The prisoner's side got a '1' on the screen above their hall. "If we win another three rounds, that's it. You all fail the exam. You can't advance and you can't turn back. You'll be stuck here for the next 72 hours, until the exam is over. And if that happens, our sentences will be reduced by a grand total of 72 years!" he cackled. As I came down from my euphoric high, I composed myself and stared boredly at Tonpa as he came back. "Oh, man, am I embarrassed! He looked a hell of a lot tougher when I got up close," Tonpa said with a chuckle. Leorio yelled and snatched him by his shirt. "Bastard! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you! All you're good for is sabotaging the other applicants! You're just a worthless piece of garbage!" He yelled. ' _MY HEART IS RACING SO FUCKING FAST I'M LITERALLY GONNA GO INTO CARDIAC ARREST- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! LOOK, I'M NOT INTO DEGRADING, BUT-_ ' "It took you long enough. That's what I do every year, and I'll keep doing it for as long as I can," Tonpa sneered.

"Wait, say what!?" Leorio growled. "I don't care about passing the Hunter Exam. I'm in it for the thrills. Sorry to disappoint." "The thrills?" Leorio said in anger. "That's right. The exam is a proving ground, designed to crush the dreams of the young and over-confident. And that moment when hope and ambition give way to absolute despair...I get a kick out of that. The joy I feel is just exquisite. Especially when I'm the one actively shattering the newbies' dreams. There's nothing like that rush," Tonpa chuckled. "I've no desire to be a Hunter. Doesn't really interest me. And I've already had enough fun for this year. Besides, I usually stop at this point anyway," he sneered. "BASTARD!" Leorio yelled, pulling back his fist to punch him. "YESS!! FUCK HIM UP, BABE!" I shouted as Kurapika yelled, "Leorio, stop!" Leorio snapped to him, "Why?!" The blonde shook his head. "We're wasting time fighting each other. That's exactly what they want." Leorio grunted and reluctantly let go. "Yeah, but if their goal was to kill as much time as possible, then the move the old man mad was actually the right one," Killua said. "Huh?" The others said. "That bald guy looks ex-military. Probably a mercenary. If you'd fought with him, he'd have started by crushing your larynx. Pretty hard to give up if you can't even talk. Then he'd have tortured you, without killing you, for as long as he liked," Killua said smugly. 

Tonpa shakily turned towards Leorio, holding up a finger. "Yep, I considered that possibility." "You look sick, old man," Leorio scoffed. "Well, so much for that plan, I guess. I was gonna take my sweet time torturing the guy until the clock ran out," said bald guy said. "I wish you did sir, I wish you did..." I said dryly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," another prisoner said, walking up next. He was thin and pale, probably sickly judging by his frail appearance. He removed his cloak shortly after his cuffs released, revealing a lazy-looking dude with medium-length brown hair. "If we defeat three of the next five, then victory will be hours," he smiled hazily. ' _Ugh, I just wanna LEAVE and go EAT,_ ' I internally wailed.

**...To be continued...**


	10. Everyone Here's a Bit Fucked Up, But That's Okay

**Author's Note: ALRRRR, KURAPIKA AND EVERYONE GETS SUM LOVE TODAYYY!! MY BABIESS, LET'S GOOOOO!!!!! ALSO!! CHECK THE LAST CHAPTER, I MADE NEW ART FOR THE SCENE WHERE LEORIO FALLS ON YA GIRL'S TIDDIES <333 AAAAND HERES A LINK TO THE FULL IMAGE FOR THIS CHAPTER: ** [MY_HUSBAND_AND_IIII](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/696774033760452749/760656253474439188/MY_HUSBAND_AND_IIII.png)

**Warning: Swearing, SEXUAL JOKES LMAO WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FOR THIS CHAPTER AS WELL?, Lowk possessive behavior from MC**

**Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Continued...**

_"I wish you did sir, I wish you did..." I said dryly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," another prisoner said, walking up next. He was thin and pale, probably sickly judging by his frail appearance. He removed his cloak shortly after his cuffs released, revealing a lazy-looking dude with medium-length brown hair. "If we defeat three of the next five, then victory will be hours," he smiled hazily. 'Ugh, I just wanna LEAVE and go EAT,' I internally wailed._

Gon and the prisoner met in the center, standing across from each other. "Now, then. As you've all probably noticed, I'm not terribly strong. I don't enjoy fighting, or running, jumping any physical, really," the older male said. "I like that stuff a lot more than thinking. I guess I've never been all that great at using my head," Gon replied. ' _Me too, buddy. Me too,_ ' I sighed to myself as we watched them go on. And just like in the original scene, the prisoner pulled out candles, the others thought he might've rigged one, Gon chose the long one, they lit up the wicks at the same time, proceeding with wind picking up in the room from below, Gon's rigged candle blew up in a large fire before Gon realized that since the flame is stronger, the wind wouldn't be able to blow it out as easily, giving him the opportunity to place his candle down and blow out his opponent's. And of course, went a point to us. 

"All right! I won!" Gon cheered, walking back to us. "You sure as hell did! That's one win for us!" Leorio chuckled like a proud father. I smiled proudly and ruffed his hair. "That's my boy! Oh, I'm so proud!!" I praised, chuckling warmly as he leaned into my touch. "Once Kurapika, (Y/n), and I win, we can advance!" Leorio grinned. "All right. I'll take the next one," Kurapika said. And as the blue prisoner stepped into the light, Kurapika stepped up as well before walking down to the center platform. "Ohhh, shit!" I squealed. ' _YUMYUMYUM, WOOF WOOF, BARKBARK! KURAPIKAAAAA FUCK HIM UPPP!!! BADDIEEE!!_ ' I internally screamed in excitement, watching on. They stood there for a moment as the paths retracted back into the floor, until suddenly, the prisoner ripped off his cloak and revealed his grotesque features. "Umm..." I snorted to myself as he roared proudly. "The next contender's gotta face me!" He cackled. "Man, that is one freaky body," Leorio said in shock. "Yeah. And face," Killua said. "Damn, ya'll are _so_ mean," I joked. "I mean- look at him, (Y/n)!" Leorio said, pointing over to him. "Yeah, we twins. What ABOUT IT?" I said before cackling to myself. "Twins? Oh please, compared to him you're a Goddess," he muttered. I flushed before replying, "Then you must be-" "Okay, quit flirting and keep quiet!" Killua groaned, making us both shut our mouths in embarrassment. 

I watched as the prisoner attempted to phase Kurapika with his ungodly appearance, mentioning his 19 hearts carved onto his left tiddy. "Gimme blood. Spilling entrails! And sweet agony!" the blue man roared evilly, expecting Kurapika to be shaking in his (metaphorical) boots. "Very well," Kurapika said, causing the prisoner to pause and stare down at him in surprise. "You can decide how we settle this. And I will accept it," Kurapika said. "Period! That's my Kurapika!" I whispered excitedly under my breath as I clenched my fists eagerly. The prisoner chuckled, "You've got some balls, kid!" ' _FUCK YEAH, HE DOES!_ ' I internally screamed, my body shaking with restrained laughter. "Then you're accepting a death match. We go until one of us either dies or admits defeat, and not a second earlier, understand? However, don't think admitting defeat or surrender will stop me. Never has and, in fact, it never will, so get it out of your head right now!" He said before manically laughing. Kurapika remained unphased as he replied, "Fine, I accept." "Huh?" The blue man questioned. 

Kurapika grasped at the collar of his tunic as I internally screamed. ' _OH MY GODDDD, TAKE IT OFF, BOYYYYYY!! WHEWWWWW, ROO- ROOROO, BARKBARK! AWOOOOGAAAA!!_ ' I squealed, my body trembling in excitement as Kurapika tossed his tunic to the side, revealing his plane white outfit. "Shall we begin?" He asked. ' _YOU CAN BEGIN WITH MEEEEE-_ ' The prisoner blinked at him in shock, unable to process that Kurapika wasn't even slightly fearful of him. "Hold on! There's something I forgot to mention," he said, holding out his hand. "Absolutely no weapons are allowed. So this has to be a simple fistfight. Even though I've been hired as an Examiner, I am still a prisoner. And that means that I'm not allowed to carry weapons." "That makes sense. I understand," Kurapika said before dropping his signature weapon to the side. ' _AWE, SO RESPECTFUL AS ALWAYSSSS,_ ' I swooned, hearts in my eyes. "Is there anything else you forgot? If not, I'd like to get started," he finished. His opponent grunted, still shell-shocked as he stared down at Kurapika. I suppose he was lost in his thoughts for a while, as a moment of awkward silence passed before he had a sinister smirk on his face. He inhaled deeply before grunting, flexing his muscles and groaning as his muscles expanded.

"Hey guys, is Kurapika gonna be okay? Cause' if you ask me, this guy looks pretty dangerous." Leorio asked worriedly. I patted his arm reassuringly and smiled up at him. "Don't worry! Kurapika's gonna WHOOP ASS!" I cheered, jumping excitedly. "Yeah, I wouldn't worry too much," Gon added. "Huh? Why not?" Leorio asked him. "Because when I'm looking at him, I don't get chills or anything," Gon shrugged. "What does that mean?" Leorio asked, leaning down as he rose a brow. We looked back as the prisoner snickered, "I think it's time to show you my secret weapon! The first of many!" He then roared, leaping up and pulling his fist. "Here he comes!" Leorio exclaimed. The man roared as he reached the ground, slamming his fist into it and making debris fly. Kurapika quickly dodged, although the rubble blew him back a bit as he skidded onto the floor. "Oh my god!" Tonpa gasped. "He just punched a hole in the damn floor!" Leorio exclaimed fearfully. "Don't worry guys, it's gonna- OH!" I said before shouting as the prisoner got up and turned around, exposing the spider tattoo on his back to us. 

"He's gonna get it now..." I muttered as Kurapika's eyes widened at the tattoo. He gasped, and my heart clenched at the pain in his voice. "Look at his tattoo...It's a spider with twelve legs! And that means..." Leorio said breathlessly. "Yeah, I recognize it. Anybody who wants to be a Hunter has heard all about tattoos like that one," Tonpa said. "It's the symbol worn by members of that nefarious band of vicious thieves. the Phantom Troupe!" He explained. "Really?" Gon questioned, looking up at me. I nodded as Leorio replied, "Yeah, no doubt about it. Its meaning is widely known. In fact, I- I heard about them straight from Kurapika." Speaking of Kurapika, I looked on in concern as he stayed there, kneeling on the ground. "Except...He's not apart of them," I muttered. "Huh? How do you know that?" Leorio asked me. I remained quiet as I watched Kurapika slowly get up. ' _Fuck! You've done it now, (Y/n)! Pray they don't bring this shit up **again**. ESPECIALLY around Kurapika...Ugh, what a bitch to excuse!_' "Heheh. Awe, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The prisoner taunted. "Name's Majitani! I'm one of the Phantom Troupe's four devas! That first strike was just an introduction. This is your last chance to give up. If you do, I'm still willing to-" He paused as Kurapika looked up, probably flashing his scarlet red eyes. "Huh?" Majitani muttered as Kurapika heavily breathed out, overwhelmed by his fury and rage. "Hey- what's wrong with you?" Majitani asked.

I worriedly looked on, deeply concerned for Kurapika. "What are you- Huh?" Majitani grunted. I blinked, and suddenly Kurapika vanished from the place he was just in, only to appear below Majitani, grabbing his face roughly and lifting the man's much larger body above him with no effort. I covered my mouth, trying to push down a sly smirk. ' _THAT'S SO HOT OHMYGODDDDD, LITERALLY THROTTLE ME, KURAPIKAAAA!!_ ' I did feel a slight twinge of pity for Majitani as he let out strangled cries of pain as Kurapika held his position, slowly pulling back a shaking fist. "Wait! Wait, I get it! Hold on, wait! Please don't! You win, okay?!" Majitani pleaded, but it was too late. Kurapika sent his fist flying at him, sending him to the ground and smashing his face within the concrete. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!" I whooped loudly, screaming as I thrashed around. "BEAT HIS FUCKIN' ASS, BABE! YOU GOOOOO!!" I hyped him, cheering loudly as Majitani's body bounced onto the floor. The only one remotely amused was Killua, who whistled as he was impressed. The other three gasped in shock at Kurapika's display of phenomenal strength. The room was dead silent, except for my cheers and whoops of pride before Kurapika lowly spoke. "Take this to heart." ' _OHHHHH MAN, THAT VOICE DOES_ _ **THINGS** TO ME, HOLY SHIIIITTT!!_' "First, a genuine Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number inscribed on the spider's back. Second, they don't bother tallying the people they've killed because it's irrelevant to them. And third, don't _ever_ mention the Phantom Troupe to me again." He kept his head turned to the side, his bangs covering his eyes. "If you do..." He slowly turned to look down at Majitani. "I will kill you with my bare hands." 

I looked around me, noticing my whole group, including the prisoners, was gaping silently at Kurapika. I looked back at him and clasped my hands together, unsure of how to react. ' _I mean, it's hot! But like...I kinda don't wanna thirst over his trauma. That makes me feel dirty...and not in the good kind of way._ ' "Oh, wow..." Tonpa said. "Kurapika..." Leorio muttered. "Yeah, I saw that one coming from a mile away," Killua commented. Gon pursed his lips and kept quiet. The path emerged and connected with the center, allowing Kurapika to silently walk away, grabbing his tunic off the ground and putting it back on before leaving the 'unconscious' prisoner. "Hey, are you...okay?" Leorio asked him. "Yes. I'm not injured," Kurapika replied. "No, I mean, is it safe for us to be around you right now?" Leorio said, taking a step back as Kurapika got closer. I was about to give Leorio a sharp look, but didn't as his actions were justified. Kurapika reacted on emotion, and showed a side of himself that we never knew about. I think Leorio did have a right to be defensive, in case Kurapika was still hostile. 

Knowing he wasn't, though, I went up to him and smiled. "Good job, Kurapika! I was cheering for you the whole time! _Man,_ you were so badass! You heard me screaming, right?" I laughed, trying to keep the atmosphere light. Kurapika blinked at me and nodded. "I did. ...Thank you for your encouragement, (Y/n)." I smiled at this before he sighed and placed a hand to his head. "From the moment I saw him, I knew he wasn't nearly as powerful as he looked. And in my mind, I knew right from the start that the tattoo was a fake. But as soon as I saw that spider, my vision went almost completely red," he explained guiltily. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Well, that's not your fault. Your emotions and rage blinded you, which isn't necessarily okay since it injured someone, but at the same time, not only was he kinda asking for it, but your actions stemmed from your trauma. And obviously, no one blames you for it, Pika." I smiled reassuringly at him, hoping my words at least gave him a small amount of comfort. "Yeah, nobody's gonna blame you for that," Leorio nodded, putting a hand to his head.

"To be perfectly honest...Whenever I see a spider, any spider, all my rationale collapses and I turn primal," Kurapika admitted. "You should've told us. Like, a long time ago," Leorio said in disbelief. Kurapika walked near the shade and sat against a wall. "That can only mean one thing. The rage inside me remains as strong as ever. I suppose...I should be happy," he sulked. "I think we ought to keep Kurapika away from any spiders from now on," Gon whispered to us. "Oh yeah," Leorio quickly agreed. I watched in dread as Leorio stepped up. "Time for me to score another win!" He exclaimed confidently. I looked over to the prisoner's side to see his opponent step up as well. I quietly seethed to myself, ' _Okay, how do I prevent this mf from feeling her up while also making us go through the solitary confinement? Ugh, fuckkkk, think fast hoe! Or else we might lose our fucking cool in front of EVERYBODY for real this time..._ ' Still pondering to myself, I went up beside him and tugged on his sleeve. "Leorio, I'm only gonna say this once. Don't do anything fucking stupid, okay? I will literally. Commit arson in a heartbeat if you do anything fucked up," I said seriously with an undertone of a threat. He flinched and nervously replied, "H-hey, what's with the threats? I won't, you know I want to become a Hunter at all means necessary. I won't screw this up for us." "Oh, I mean you _can_ , but don't do anything that's morally fucked up for I'll really lose it," I chirped, clapping my hands together and hopping back to Gon. ' _Damn, this tower is making me turn into a PSYCHO..._ '

"Okay, let's do this! Drag him off and send in your next contender!" Leorio yelled, pointing a finger. His opponent giggled and said, "That's not possible." ' _I can already FEEL my blood boiling, BUT HER VOICE IS ACTUALLY REALLY CUTE UMMM?? I MIGHT JUST TAKE LEORIO'S PLACE..._ ' "Wait, what?" Leorio questioned. She began walking to the middle platform, still cuffed. "I said, I'm afraid we can't move him. His match isn't over yet," she stated. "I don't get it, how is the match not over? What are you talking about!?" Leorio demanded. "He's still alive. Just unconscious," she said, kneeling down in front of Majitani. The others stared at her in shock. She then launched into an explanation on how their match was a fight to the death, and since Majitani isn't dead, nor did he admit defeat, the match is technically still going on. "He's still alive. And he hasn't surrendered," she laughed before walking back. Leorio crossed his arms and scoffed, "Talk about splitting hairs." "Maybe, but you've gotta admit she's right," Killua said. "I'm with Killua," Gon commented. Leorio grumbled to himself before grunting, "That's how it is?" He looked over to Kurapika on the ground. "All right, Kurapika! Get over there and put that loser out of his misery," he said. Kurapika remained quiet for a moment before speaking, "I refuse." "What...huh?" Leorio asked. "What do you mean, refuse!?" he yelled. 

"The fight was already over. It was clear to me that by the time I punched him he already lost the will to fight. I will not continue fighting a loser," Kurapika finished. "Seriously!? What are we supposed to do? Cause' those guys are claiming the match hasn't even ended yet!" Leorio yelled. "I will leave that to him," Kurapika replied. "Huh?" Leorio questioned. Kurapika merely replied with, "He can decide his own fate just as soon as he revives." "Come on! We don't have that much time and it's running out fast. We can't just afford to just sit around here and wait!" "My mind's made up, Leorio." "Oh, give me a break!" Leorio groaned. "Hey, I can kill him-" Killua suggested before I interrupted. "Nope! Not your match. Just leave it, 'kay?" I chirped. "Fine, I won't argue then," Killua shrugged before looking back down at Kurapika. "Except, if you were a team-player you wouldn't be acting so selfish," he pointed out. Leorio grinned at this. "Hey! You said something useful for once! Do that more often!" He then turned to yell at Kurapika. "Don't you know you're screwing up our chances?" "That's true, but it doesn't change my position," Kurapika replied. Before Leorio could go any further, I interrupted, standing in front of Kurapika and blocking him. "Alright, alright! Let's calm down. If Kurapika doesn't wanna slaughter this dude, then he doesn't have to! Let's just put it to rest, yeah? Don't worry, Leorio. I'm sure something will happen soon," I tried reassuring him. He gritted his teeth before scoffing and throwing up his watch. "All right! Time for majority rule! Press O to kill the bastard or X to let him live! Ready, and..." He yellled, pressing his watch and making it 'beep!'. 

I cringed at his display as no one moved to do anything. "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?" He erupted angrily. "I bet it's because we're the ones asking the question," Gon said. "Huh?" Leorio asked. "It looks like the timers only work for questions the Examiners ask." "I should've know. In that case...Okay! We'll do it the old-fashioned way! Raise your hand if you think we should finish him! Me!" Leorio asked again, throwing up his hand proudly. "Hm. Oh!" he exclaimed, seeing as how no one rose their hand in agreement. He stepped down to Killua. "Whose side are you on!? A minute ago you were trying to get him to do it, just like I was! We're in this together. Where's your team spirit?" he yelled. "I just don't see the point. Not like he's going to change his mind," Killua replied, looking back at Kurapika. "Hey Gon, (Y/n), why don't you think we should kill the guy?" Leorio asked us. "I'm with Kurapika on this one. He was jsut about to surrender when he knocked him out. We should wait for him to wake up," Gon said. "Um...I just- don't want unnecessary violence," I answered. "You were literally just talking about committing arson...But that's besides the point, there's no telling how long that'll take," Leorio protested. He crossed his arms and looked away. "It's better if I oughta do it." "It's better if you don't force the issue. You can't expect everybody to share the same opinion," Tonpa spoke up.

"Yeah, well nobody asked for _yours_ , okay?" Leorio said. "Hey, come on! If you wanted to put it to a vote, you kind of did." "Literally, Tonpa- _no one was talking to you_ , I think it's better if you just pipe down for one fucking second," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Fine! If you want to wait, then wait. Just see if I care!" Leorio yelled, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off before crouching down and facing the darkness, grumbling angrily to himself. "He's sulking," Gon said as we watched him. I looked at his back in pity and worry before walking over and sitting down besides him, sitting down and crossing my legs. "None of it matters if we get stuck here! Am I the only one who gets it?" He ranted to himself. "No, I get it," I said softly, causing him to glance down at me before snapping back to the dark hallway in front of us. "What? Are you here to lecture me too? Just go away," he grumbled. I felt a sharp stab in my chest at his coldness but shrugged it off, knowing he was just upset. "No, I think your feelings are valid. It's just- well, I dunno, it makes me feel bad arguing and stuff, y'know? We're all friends here- minus the _bug,_ of course," as I said this, I smiled as I saw him hold back a snort from the corner of my eye.

"But really, just don't listen to him. He just wants to fuck up our vibe. Don't let him, 'kay? If the others don't agree with you, just respect it. Don't let it make you too upset. And- if you do feel kinda shitty from being left out, just know that you got me on your side, whenever you need me. 'Kay?" I softly smiled, looking over to him. He turned his face away from me, but I smiled as I saw his ears were red. "Okkaayyy?" I dragged out, leaning down and trying to peek at his face. "Stop," he grumbled, although his tone wasn't malevolent. "Are you smilinggg?" I giggled, leaning in closer. He leaned away, letting out small snorts in amusement. "I'm not!" he insisted before I poked his flushed cheek. "You are! Hehe, I knew it!" I beamed, feeling happy at his reaction. "I'm not, leave me alone!" He insisted, but eventually let out chuckles, unable to put up his act any longer. "Awe, I'm so happy you're smiling! You're really pretty when you smile," I gushed, laughing as I leaned on his shoulder. He paused and looked down at me, causing me to stare up at him awkwardly. ' _Uhhh, should I stop? Am I making him uncomfortable??_ ' I thought frantically. "Why d'ya keep calling me that?" He asked. "What? Pretty?" I questioned. "Mm," he nodded. "Is it- is it making you uncomfortable? Cause' I can stop," I said. He shook his head, "No, it doesn't. But, I just wanna know why. I mean, you're just joking, right?" He asked me.

I blinked at him bashfully. "Uhhh- Well! Uh- I- If you want it to be joking? You can just think of it that way. But honestly, I think you're _really_ pretty. Like- REALLY handsome, dude. Like: I'm gonna propose to you on the _spot_ if you keep existing," I admitted seriously. He stared at me for a moment before his face slowly grew as red as a beet, looking back into the darkness. "You're embarrassing sometimes, y'know that?" "Okay, but honestly I _will_ shower you and the other three in pure love and adoration if you want me to. Like, I'm serious. I will literally remind you every single day that you matter and that I love you. Because I do!" I laughed, flushing. "...That would-" he then muttered something under his breath, making me lean forward in confusion. "What was thaat?" I asked. "That would...be nice," he hesitantly repeated, flushing. My mouth slightly gaped at his willingness before my heart began racing in my chest, my eyes becoming glossy and my lips forming into a wide smile. "Really!? Oh- oh! Here, I'll tell you all right now then! I love you, Leorio! You're gonna be the best Hunter-Doctor there ever was! You're so kind and funny and considerate and I just- adore how you aren't afraid to speak your mind, but at the same time you think about others. And _doooon't_ get me started on how you're literally Gon's dad! God, you're so amazing, what did I do to exist in the same _time_ as you!?" I exclaimed, waving my hands excitedly. He covered his face in his hands as he became steaming red, flustered by my praises.

"I'll go tell the others now!" I beamed, getting up and patting down my skirt as I walked over to Kurapika. He looked up at me blankly as I sat down on my knees in front of him. "Uh- Tell me if I make you feel uncomfortable, okay? But anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you're an _amazing_ human being with so much talent- _wow_ , words cannot DESCRIBE how much I adore you!" As I spoke, his eyes became wide and his cheeks flushed. "-You're literally _so_ pretty and cute, and I'd literally die for you. Like- I'd marry you right now if you asked me to, _swear_. And like- you're so smart and witty, and I adore that you look out for others too! And I mean- you're just _so_ strong for putting up with all the shit in your life like- you're just- Ugh! I can't continue! There's too many good things about you, I can't put it into words! Anyways, so basically- I love you, Kurapika! I believe you'll avenge your clan!" I ranted, grinning at his red face. "You...I- (Y-Y/n), this was so sudden, how can I-?" he fumbled with his words before sighing and covering his lower face with a hand in embarrassment. "Aweeee! Love you, mwah!" I winked, blowing him a kill before getting up again and walking over to Gon and Killua.

"What's with your bright attitude all of a sudden? Don't tell me your gonna be spewing some more mushy stuff?" Killua rose a brow at me, smirking. "Oh! Are you gonna tell us stuff too, (Y/n)!?" Gon said eagerly. I beamed and placed my hands on my hips. "You know it! Mayyybe it's not a good timing, buuut everyone needs some sugar!" I chirped before patting Killua's fluffy white head softly. "Killua, you first." "No! I don't need to hear some gross lovey-dovey stuff from you," he frowned, but didn't make any moves to smack my hand away. I huffed out my nose in light amusement before beginning. "Killuaaa, you're the coolest kid I've ever met. Besides Gon, of course-" the green-haired boy grinned at this. "-But honestly, you're a good kid, Killua. And I love you, so much. You deserve it. And I'm not only talking about your past, but genuinely? I just want you to be _happy_. Because you deserve it. I wish I was your actual mom, or at least your sibling so I could've been there for you, so you didn't have to go through the burdens of being a one-of-a-kind assassin. But at the same time, you wouldn't be the same without all your flaws and troubles," I smiled fondly at him, tearing up. He flushed and finally swatted my hand away, sharply looking away. "Shut your mouth! You don't know what you're talking about!" "I love you, Killua! I believe you can do anything!" "Shut up already!" Gon looked between Killua's red face and my easy-going smile and laughed, rubbing his neck. 

I paused and turned to Gon, crouching down and placing my hands on his shoulders, drawing his attention to me. "Gon...I can't even begin to describe how amazing you are. God, you're too kind sometimes, but I think that just makes you even more special. You're just a big ball of sunshine! Heh," I chuckled, wiping at my eyes as I teared up again. "Ah, too bright to see sometimes. You're gonna do great things, I know you will. I love you, Gon! Never change," I sniffled, laughing as I stood up and patted his head. He rapidly blinked, wiping at his eyes. "Maybe you should've listened to Killua! Now I feel really happy and sad!" he exclaimed before Killua and I looked at each other and began chuckling, patting Gon's shoulder comfortingly. "I love you too, (Y/n)! You're just like a big sister. A big sister that stays by my side!" he tearfully grinned. "Always, Gon," I replied softly. "Geez, blabbering all of this stuff right in the middle of an Exam. You really _are_ weird!" Killua teased. I laughed, "I'll always be a weirdo, just for you guys!" 

And with that, the mood was lightened, soft smiles on everyone's faces. Except for Tonpa and the prisoners, of course. But honestly? We were vibing. And no one was gonna ruin that for us, not even a stinky onion-man who was forced to come along with us. God, I just wanted this phase to be over with already!

**...To be continued...**


	11. Watch Out For These HANDS!

**Author's Note: God damn, I'm obsessed with MCR but can you blame me?? THEIR MUSIC SLAPS SO MF HARDDD!! Anyways, lol.**

**Warning: Swearing, MC simping as always, mention of gore**

**Disclaimer: Bruh, I don’t own Hunter x Hunter, all rights go to Yoshihiro Togashi. Please support the official release!**

* * *

**Continued...**

_And with that, the mood was lightened, soft smiles on everyone's faces. Except for Tonpa and the prisoners, of course. But honestly? We were vibing. And no one was gonna ruin that for us, not even a stinky onion-man who was forced to come along with us. God, I just wanted this phase to be over with already!_

"And if you stay, I would even wait all night. Or until my heart explodes, how long?" I sang to myself. About two hours passed since I spewed my love for the boys, and our watches showed the time of 60:57:03. I was chilling on the ground sitting with Kurapika as Leorio lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling. I waiting for Leorio's whole 'he's dead!' thing to begin so the match would go on, and honestly it was getting _painfully_ boring. I watched as Killua walked up to Gon, having a small conversation and Gon pointing over the Majitani's body on the ground. They proceeded to walk up to us, Killua going up to Leorio. "Hey," Killua said, causing Leorio to peek his eye open in response. "It's looking more and more like he's dead," he said, all of us turning over to look at Majitani. "What do you mean?" Leorio asked, sitting up on his hands. "Well, he's been lying there for a long time now and he hasn't moved or anything," Gon replied. Leorio suddenly stood up and began running over to the edge of our platform, causing the others to get up as well.

"Damn it. It's impossible to tell from this far away," Leorio cussed. "Hey you! We want to go over there and check his body!" Leorio yelled, his voice ringing throughout the large arena. "What was that?" The female prisoner asked, stepping up on her side of the platform. Leorio pointed a finger over to Majitani and replied, "He might be dead already and we just want to see it for ourselves." "It's like I told you before, he's only unconscious," she said. "Yeah? Well how many hours do you think we've been here? You think we're just going to take your word for it?" Leorio shouted. "Care to make a wager, then?" she asked, a smile heard in her voice. "A wager? On what?" he asked. She proceeded to explain that the wager would be settled on whether Majitani's dead or alive, time being the betting factor. Both sides have 50 hours to wager, 10 hours being the least they can bet at a time. They'll each take turns deciding on what to bet on until one of their clocks reaches 0. In our case, we'll lose 50 hours to escape the Trick Tower. In their case, 50 years will be added to all of the examiner's sentences. 

"That woman is crazy. Betting with her own jail time like that?" Leorio huffed. "Consider your answer carefully. If you lose, we'll all have 50 fewer hours to clear the tower," Kurapika advised. "Yeah, well no one's asking _you_. In case you forgot, you're the one who got us into this stupid damn mess in the first place," Leorio scoffed. "Very well. You won't her another word from me," Kurapika huffed, turning away. "Guys, quit it. Leorio, c'mon, just make the bet already, yeah? He's alive, no doubt about it," I spoke up, stepping in front of the two. Killua looked between them with a catface, being a cutie as always. "No need to say more, (Y/n). Trust me, I got this," Leorio grinned at me before looking up. "Alright! I accept your damn challenge!" He yelled, pointing a finger ahead. "Okay. I chose our first bet so you may set the ante. Decide how many hours we'll wager on whether he's alive or dead," she replied. Leorio paused before answering, "I bet ten hours that he's alive!" She laughed before saying, "Alright then, let's confirm." As the two began to walk ahead, Kurapika spoke up. "Playing it safe, aren't you?" "I thought you weren't going to say another word," Leorio smirked before continuing on his way. Kurapika looked after him in frustration. I giggled and patted his shoulder, "Oh, don't worry about it, Pika. He's just joking." "He's still being annoying, though," he sighed.

We watched as Leorio flipped Majitani's body over and felt his pulse, looking up at the female prisoner. "See? He's only unconscious," she said. "So it seems," Leorio replied. The clock dinged, showing a ratio of 40:50. "Yes! Leorio's taking an early lead!" Gon cheered. "This is bad," Killua said, causing us to turn to him confusion. "Maybe he won't wake up no matter how long we wait," he added. "I don't understand," Kurapika told him. Killua turned to us, "Don't you remember, when she walked by the guy on the floor?" He asked. "What of it?" Kurapika replied. "Well, I was pretty sure he was already dead by then. But when I thought about it, I realized he's more useful to his team alive. As long as he stays unconscious. See, if he doesn't wake up before the time runs out, their sentences will be shortened by 72 years," Killua explained. "Don't worry about it, guys," I said. "Leorio knows what to do. Don't stress about it," I reassured them. "Do you really have that much trust in him?" Killua asked me. I nodded and sighed, "Well, for this part, at least...I still feel like we might lose, though..." I hinted subtly. "Let's hope not, for all of our sakes'," Kurapika said. 

"Okay, it's our turn. What would you like to bet on next?" the girl said. "Let me see...I say we bet on whether or not he's actually unconscious," Leorio stated. "Huh?" she said. "Oh, I get it. I see what you mean, (Y/n)," Killua commented. "The question is, how do you propose we go about confirming this?" the girl asked. "Oh, it's simple, really," Leorio smirked, lifting Majitani's body over his shoulder and slowly walking over to the ledge of the platform. "Heavy bastard," he huffed, making me cover my mouth and snort in amusement. Leorio grunted as he propped up Majitani over the edge, stepping on his large foot and grabbing onto his shoulder. ' _ZAAAMNNN, THE STRENGTH! THAT'S MY FUCKIN' BOYFRIENDDD!! ...Not really, well, not yet!!_ ' I clenched my hands into fists in excitement. "I figured I would just push him off the edge. if he's really unconscious, he'll fall to his death and that's the end of it," he said. " _Ohhh my god_ , and ya'll KNOW he would not HESITATE to kill him...Especially because of earlier!" I squealed. 

"Are you insane? His match hasn't been decided yet. There's no way I can accept those terms!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry," he smiled. My heartbeat thumped loudly in my chest as I screamed into my hands, my face heating up in a beet-red blush. "Calm down, would'ya? It's nothing impressive," Killua told me. "Shuddup, Kilu, let me _thirst_ ," I said, swatting playfully at him. "If he falls and kicks the bucket, we'll forfeit the match, giving you a grand total of two wins. That work for you?" Leorio asked confidently. "It does. Very well, the girl nodded. "In that case, I'm changing my bet. I bet 40 hours that he isn't unconscious after all. That's everything I have left," she said. "Fuckin' bitch. She knows _damn well_..." I grumbled to myself.

"Little sneak. Finally showing your true colors," Leorio chuckled. ' _LITERALLY, STOP! I'M GONNA FUCKING BUST- LIKE I'M GONNA CRY STOP BEING SO DAMN **FINE!**_ ' I internally screamed, practically foaming at the mouth. "Guess I'll let go, then," he said before releasing Majitani. Suddenly, the blue man started freaking out and grasping at the air as he leaned over the ledge. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, HOLD ON! DON'T LET GO, I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAAAAKEEE!!" he yelled, thrashing as he tried to grab at Leorio. "WAIT! WAIT! I'M GOING TO FALL!" He screamed before Leorio finally grabbed his hand. ' _LMAO WHY'D HE TAKE SO LONG?? I-_ ' "Good morning," he chuckled. ' _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!!!_ ' I mentally screamed, watching Leorio swing him over and give Majitani the chance to scramble for safety, falling onto his ass. "You're both complete lunatics! I've had enough! I lost plain and simple, okay!?" he exclaimed, walking off. "Forget reducing my sentence. I'm going back to prison where it's safe! Dammit!"

Leorio walked to the side of his opponent, not facing each other. "You knew he was awake, didn't you?" she asked him. He smirked, "Believe it or not, but I'm pre-med. The way his eyes were moving was a dead giveaway." "PERIOD!! THAT'S MY FUCKIN' FUTURE DOCTOR RIGHT THERRREE!!" I screamed, thrashing around as the clock beeped and showed 80:20. "You're so embarrassing," Killua groaned. "Hush, I'll cheer for you too when it's your turn," I responded. He grumbled before I turned back to the match in front of us. "You only have twenty hours remaining," the girl said. "I know. But at least now we're in a better position with a two-one lead." As Leorio said this, the screen above us went from 1 to 2, giving us a point from Kurapika's match. "Now, let's keep this ball rolling. The choice is yours, so what's it gonna be?" he asked confidently, pointing a finger at her. 

' _Go on, take off your fucking cloak and ask him if he thinks you're a girl or a boy...I'll rip the pink strands of your hair to shreds, DON'T TEST ME,_ ' I quietly seethed. "Well? Let's hear it. What's the next wager gonna be, huh? Or did you lose your nerve when I saw through your little scam?" Leorio taunted. I watched in silent rage as her cuffs were freed. "Very well," she giggled, removing her cloak to reveal herself. My uncaring, emotionless look turned into a icy-cold glare of annoyance as I watched Leorio perk up at her beauty. "What a pervert, I can hear his heartbeat from here," Killua deadpanned. "I don't like where this is going," Kurapika added. "Uh-oh...I think (Y/n) isn't pleased by this either..." Gon whispered to Killua and Kurapika, both nodding in agreement. "Damn right I am. I'll rip her to shreds first and _then_ Leorio," I muttered under my breath, anger brewing inside of me as I listened to his perverted giggles. 

"Alright. What do you say we place bets on whether I'm a man or a woman?" she giggled. ' _FUCK. LEORIO, I WILL STOMP YOU TO DEATH,_ ' I internally raged. As I thought this, I unconsciously began seeping a dark aura around me, causing Gon to scoot away from me. "Oh no, this is getting really bad!" Gon muttered. "(Y/n), calm down. Maybe he won't do anything rash," Kurapika said, trying to relax my nerves. "I...don't believe that for a _second_ ," I muttered darkly. "What's the matter? That isn't a problem, is it?" The girl asked Leorio. He sputtered, "Uh- no." He scanned her form for a moment before sighing and placing his hands on his hips. "Fine, I accept. But what if I bet you're a man? How exactly are you gonna prove you're not?" he asked. "Oh, right. I promise to let you examine every square inch of my body. Now, will that satisfy you?" she told him. He was about to reply before he paused like he remembered something and slowly turned his head back to see the other four staring nervously at me while I silently raged, stuck in my jealousy. "Well- uh maybe...(Y/n)...could do it...?" he hesitantly suggested.

At his words, my dark aura immediately seeped back into my body as I blinked down at him. "What?" His opponent and I questioned at the same time. "I- I mean, if that's okay with both of you, of course!" he chuckled nervously. Me and the girl stared at each other for a moment before I shrugged. ' _What the fuck? Did he do this because of my little threat earlier or...?_ ' "Okay." She shrugged her shoulders as well, "I'm alright with it, then." "Alright. Then...I wager ten hours that you're actually a man!" Leorio exclaimed. "I knew it," Kurapika scoffed. "...So even though he's not the one feeling her up, he's still gonna bet the obvious losing point?!" I deadpanned, although I did feel confused. "But...how did you know?" Gon asked. ' _I can't believe that in my rage I didn't even think about the fact that we still gotta lose to get the 50-hour isolation period. Good thing Leorio still wagered that she was a man, but why though?_ ' I thought to myself. Killua explained to Gon the perverse nature of men, and knowing that since Leorio was your stereotypical horny bastard, it made sense. Even if in the end, he suggested I do the confirming instead. I mean, not like I'm complaining. We still get to go with the plot and I don't have to watch Leorio feel up a random chick, so win-win! 

"Okay, reveal the answer!" Leorio exclaimed. "That's too bad. I'm really a woman," she smiled. "Oh, you are, huh?" he gulped. "Well, you sure you don't want to check for yourself?" she suggested. He shook his head, "Oh, _no,_ I'm good!" "Okay, not gonna lie I'm actually concerned for him," I said, furrowing my brows. "You'd think he'd gladly take the offer...unless, he has something up his sleeve," Kurapika said, his eye twitching. "Well, I guess that means I'm up," I said, stepping onto the path as it moved, much like I would on an escalator. Stepping into the arena, I shrugged and waved. "Alright, let's do this discreetly then, I don't like the idea of exposing someone in front of a bunch of guys," I said, going over to her. Leorio let out a disappointed sigh before I gave him a sharp look. "You're not off the hook, either. Let me catch you using me to fuel your foul lesbian-fetishization fantasies and you'll get drop kicked on _sight,_ " I threatened. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" the pink-haired female said to me. "Alright, let's go uh- HEY, Y'ALL BETTER BE LOOKING AWAY!" I shouted behind me. "Kurapika, on my behalf beat the shit out of Leorio if he's acting like a pervert," I called out. "Got it," the blonde cutie replied. I sighed before poking her boob and placing my foot on her crotch. "Yup, she's a female! No doubt about it, I don't feel a fire cock. Shit's flat," I called out, walking away from her and going back to the other side. 

"Wha- but- huh?!" Leorio complained as the screen changed to 90:10. "Quit your complaining. I might be a twenty-four seven horny bisexual but I have _decency_ , homie," I huffed. ' _Lord, get me the FUCK out of here before I lose my shit. Godzamn, I'm acting like such a two-faced bitch. I really do be annoying myself though._ ' "Alright, nap time," I yawned, laying on the ground lazily like a cat. "He's gonna lose," Tonpa spoke up smugly, drawing our attention. "What do you mean?" Gon asked. "No question. She can already see right through his strategy. He's betting safe, it's obvious. Hedging his bets to minimize the damage. He's the kind of gambler who tries to avoid losing instead of trying to win. That kind of betting never takes home the prize. Sorry to say it, guys. But Leorio just doesn't have what it takes," Tonpa snickered. "Hate to say it, but you're right," I groaned, resting my head on my arms. "Anyways, wake me up when it's Killua's turn. I'm gonna schlump," I yawned, sighing as I closed my eyes. 

Despite trying to sleep, I could still hear the match go on, rock-paper-scissors being the next factor for betting. I sleepily watched as the girl bet 80 hours, Leorio only being able to bet 10. She bluffed him, saying that she was a mind reader. All of this stress on Leorio caused him to mentally freak out, causing him to pull rock in order to stay neutral. She continued to toy with his mind, worrying him, causing him to fret over what to do next. In the end, he threw rock while she threw paper, giving her the point. The screen finally changed to 100:0, meaning Leorio lost the match. "I win, yay!" she laughed joyously. I got up and stretched as Leorio began walking back to us. "Sorry, I thought I was a rock paper scissors pro," he said dejectedly. "Pretty pathetic showing," Tonpa scoffed. "Open your fuckin' mouth again, see where my foot goes. Up your ass or smashing your dick," I said coldly, glaring at him before going over and patting Leorio on the arm. "You tried, at least. Don't give yourself too much of a hard time, 'kay?" I tried reassuring him. "We have less than 10 hours to get through the tower. How troubling..." Kurapika sighed. 

"I guess that means I'm up," Killua said. "Huh? Wait, Killua?!" Leorio yelled, throwing his arms up. "What does that mean?" Killua asked him. "Damn, this sucks! I really needed to win my round. It's all my fault!" Leorio clenched his fists. "(Y/n), your little boyfriend here is pissing me off," Killua hissed at me. "Just ignore him, go do your best! Though I know you won't need it, hehe," I smiled, patting his head. "Geez, shut your mouth," he flushed and turned to Leorio. "Anyways, don't throw in the towel. We don't even know what the next contest is yet. but if it's something like doing math in your head, I'm totally surrendering." "Zamn, I would too. Fuck math, dawg. All my homies hate math," I snorted. "Hey, you're right! If the next opponent's a weakling, we might still have a chance!" Leorio exclaimed happily. "Mm, it's hard to find someone matching Killua's strength, so this'll be a breeze for him," I smiled. I turned to the front, watching the other side as Majitani walked over to a sitting, hooded figure. ' _Damn, F to him._ ' I flinched as he was suddenly slammed into the wall, unmoving. The man dug his hand into the wall, dragging it and ripping out the crumbled bricks, standing tall over the other prisoners. He ripped off his cloak, revealing his disturbed appearance.

"It's that guy," Leorio gasped. "You know him?" Gon questioned. "We should just take the loss. Killua, you can't fight this guy," Leorio said. "Why not?" Killua asked him. "Johness, the Dissector...The worst mass-murderer in Zaban's history. He chose his victims at random. It was all over the news. 146 people. Men, women, young, old, all slaughtered. Each of the victims had one thing in common. He murdered every single one of them with his bare hands. His grip was infamous. the raw power in his fingers alone...It was unreal." Leorio explained. " You don't have to fight him! There's always next year, right?" Killua didn't respond, moving forward and down the path. "Hey, Killua!" Leorio yelled. "Don't worry about Kilu, rather, I'd feel sorry for his opponent, instead," I said breathlessly. "What are you talking about? Look at the size of that guy compared to Killua! He's just a kid," Leorio exclaimed worriedly. "I know. He _is_ just a kid. But he's a strong kid. Just watch, okay?" I said. 

As the path retracted into the floor, the two stared at each other for a moment. "How do you wanna do this?" Killua asked him. "Do this? You have the wrong idea. See, you're about to be on the wrong side of a one-sided massacre. I don't care about the Exam or reducing my sentence. All I want is to hear you scream," Johness muttered. "Really? Fine. We'll just keep fighting until one of us dies," Killua shrugged. "That's right. A battle to the death. Soon, I'll tear your body apart. With jsut my bare hands, you got it?," the bigger man said, reaching his arm out. I would've been cheering, had it not been for the grim and disturbing atmosphere that kept me at bay. And like nothing, Killua walked right past him, unscathed. His opponent was frozen in place, a look of horror on his face. There was a sucked in, red spot where his heart was located. He struggled to breathe as he said, "What happened? Why am I so cold?" Killua slowly turned around with a dark, smug look on his face and revealed what was in his hand. A bloody cloth throbbed, revealing that Killua had taken his heart. "It's mine, it belongs to me," Johness said, turning around and staggering over to Killua. "Give it back, give it to me," he gasped weakly, dropping once the heart stopped beating. All with a smile on his face, Killua placed the organ into the corpses' hand. "So, that's three wins for us," he said, walking back to our side.

Everyone stared at him in shocked silence before I began whooping and cheering, clapping loudly and jumping up and down. "GOOD JOB, KILLUAAA!!! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! THAT'S MY FUCKIN' BOYY!! MY SON, LET'S GOO!!!" I screamed, thrashing in the air. He grew red and yelled, "Be quiet already! Idiot!" "Awe, precious," I cooed, patting his head fondly. ' _Tell me why...Murder is so unphasing to me? Like I could give less of a **fuck**_ _if Killua's murdered people, or anyone, really._ ' "That means...it's my turn!" I hummed, feeling giddy yet a bit nervous for my fight. "How gruesome," a deep, boyish voice said from the other side, stepping up into the light as their cuffs unshackled themselves. "Okay, now who the fuck is this kid?" I muttered to myself, curious to see the new addition. The prisoner took off their cloak to reveal...Kim Namjoon from Bangtan Boys!? No, I'm kidding. But it was some pretty boy with blue hair and green eyes, and I _swore_ I saw sparkles floating around him. "Um...Who the fuck?" I questioned, squinting before walking onto the moving path and riding it like before. We stepped onto the arena, Johness' dead body still lying on the ground.

"Eugh, how distasteful...You, girl. Get that thing out of here," he grimaced, waving his hand dismissively at me. I gaped at him before rolling my eyes. "Oh, _man_. I did NOT know I was gonna get some snobby kid telling me what to do. But you know what? You know what?" I giggled mischievously to myself before going over and grabbing Johness' heart, tossing it up and into my hand like a baseball. "Ew! You're _touching_ it!?" the boy gagged, disgust on his face. "Loser, I'll jump your ass in a second just- HERE, BITCH!" I cackled loudly, throwing it at him. He dodged just in time, only for the organ to splat against the wall and fall into the pit below us. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT'S SO DISGUSTING!" He screamed, enraged. "LMAO, LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE A LITTLE BLOOD HOW ARE YOU SURVIVING IN PRISON, BOY!?" I snorted, laughing hysterically. "(Y/n), quit messing around. Just get on with it so we can leave!" Kurapika called out scoldingly. "Oops! Sorry, boys! I just wanted to fuck around with him," I snickered before walking back to my spot. "I'm not moving him, are you kidding me? Anyways, let's just go at it until you give up, yeah? Because I'm a dumbfuck soo..." I shrugged at my opponent. "You mean...fighting? Because no way! I'm not built out for fighting. I was thinking more on the lines of...singing, perhaps?" he smugly suggested. I cringed and squinted at him. "Uh, singing? The fuck? I mean, I guess..." I said, shrugging. 

He sighed dramatically, "You see, I was an underground idol. But I got arrested since I was caught sabotaging my rivals and scamming my fans-" "Yeah, okay. I don't care, I wanna leave. So how's this gonna work, dude?" I deadpanned. "Well, I have these two glass cups here-" he then proceeded to pull out two wine cups, both identical. "-So whoever breaks the cup first, wins! It can _only_ be broken by using just your voice. So, are you in?" he smirked. "Yeah, okay," I nodded. ' _Bruh, no way my voice can shatter glass...Wait- THERE'S NO RULES THAT SAY THAT I CAN'T JUST GO UP AND JUMP HIS ASS, RIGHT? RIGHT??? OHHHH SHIT, WATCH YO FUCKIN' ASSHOLE, BOY. I'M COMING IN, NO LUBRICATION!_ ' I internally cackled. "I'm sure she'll win this no problem!" I hear Gon exclaim from behind me. ' _Awe, my son,_ ' I smiled to myself. "Gimme that shit. They're both made from the same material, right?" I asked, walking up to my opponent. He nodded. "Yup, no tampering involved! Just your voice, plain and simple," he said, handing me a glass. I took it and walked back to my spot, staring dead at him. "I hope you're ready," I smiled, "To win? Always. You're so confident, so maybe you have talent," he smirked right back at me. ' _I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. You might have more talent vocal-wise, but you ain't ready to catch these hands, boy..._ ' 

"Ready? 3, 2, 1..." He took a deep breath before I placed my glass on the ground and charged at him, tackling him to the ground and making him drop his glass and shatter into pieces. "GET OFF ME! YOU CRAZY GIRL, THIS WASN'T THE CHALLENGE! I SAID NO FIGHTING!" he cried out, wheezing as I punched his stomach. "SAY YOU GIVE UP AND I'LL STOP, BITCH!" I screamed, slapping the shit out of his face. "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!" He yelled, causing the screen on our side to change to a 4 on our side. I snorted and got off of him, patting down my clothes as I ran my fingers through my hair. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I giggled, giving him my middle finger before strutting off like the batshit-crazy BADDIE I am, period! The others stared at me with shell-shocked expressions, causing me to snort at their faces. "Well, I won! Let's go on our probation now, boys!" I chirped, clapping my hands cheerily, pleased that we got this over with.

**...To be continued...**


End file.
